Chronicles of Absolution: Will You Be My Angel?
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.18. Someone is writing the story of the Winchesters in full detail but that's not the half of it. Angela tags along with Sam and Dean as they try to figure it out while she's on a mission sent by either the angels or perhaps a certain god of war to locate a charge that she places under her protection. Along the way she meets a Prophet and has a few laughs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Will You Be My Angel?**

**Chapter 1**

Brenda had never been so scared in her life. All she wanted to do was to get home, lock the door and pretend that what she was seeing right now wasn't happening. It just wasn't real. It was just a hallucination or a weirdo ass or something. Anything was better to explain what she was seeing now since what she was seeing was a sure ticket to the loony bin.

She had been on her way home from work; it was her turn to work the late shift and she wasn't happy about it but she got more hours and more pay. She needed the money and it wasn't like she had anything going on socially. She had walked since her car was in the shop and it wasn't that far anyway to the bar and grill that she worked at.

It was pretty much the usual in terms of the usual customers and a couple of new ones. The usual were harmless old men that flirted with her and she teased them back. It was no big deal and she left with a nice chunk of change in terms of tips in her purse. She now had enough to pay for repairs to her air con unit. With summer on the way she was not going to be miserable like last summer and the last few heat waves.

She had made a turn down the alley to use as a shortcut. She had used it before so it was no big deal and hardly anything happened in that town. She was diligent about her safety and had her free hand in her jacket pocket where she kept her can of pepper spray. You never knew what was going to happen and it was best to be prepared.

The attack came when she passed the dumpsters behind the local strip bar. She had barely passed when someone jumped her from behind and grabbed her. She reacted and used her limbs while trying to scream for help. She did manage to get away but somehow the guy that was after her and behind her ended up in front of her. The next thing she knew she was rammed into the wall and her back made contact with the wall.

The pain alone was enough to make her bowl over but she couldn't. Instead she was forced to look up into her attacker's eyes. She still had her pepper spray in her pocket. She just needed to buy some time. "Please, don't hurt me."

The attacker peered at her and appeared amused. "Please? Is that you begging? I like that."

When he leaned in, that was enough to spur Brenda into action. She pulled out her can of mace aimed and fired. She gritted her teeth and pushed when the pervert screamed in pain from the spray. "I bet you do you asshole."

The victory was short lived though and Brenda got the shock of her life. The attacker had been holding his head in his hands. When he looked up at her, she noticed the eyes. They were not like any eyes she had ever seen before. They were pitched black and they were cold and dead even though the skin around the eyes was clearly agitated.

Brenda had no idea what to think of what she was seeing. She tried to run but backing up and ended up falling on the ground. She was stunned speechless.

"You want an asshole? You got it babe and you have something that I need."

Brenda found herself being grabbed and the guy brought out a wicked looking knife. There were symbols on the handle and the tip was curved wickedly. She found her breath hitching until she was almost hyperventilating. All she could see was the knife coming close to her neck and that her life was going to end and she didn't know why.

The next thing that happened, she didn't expect. She didn't expect anyone to come and help her really but suddenly the guy was out of her face. In its place was someone else. Brenda couldn't see who it was since their back was to her but she could tell that it was a woman. The posture along told her that and even though her rescuer was wearing a black t-shirt, it was form fitting and she could see the feminine curves that were distinguishing of a woman.

It was funny what went through the mind at the time. Brenda couldn't help but admire the looks even though it was the backside of the woman. She even noticed the shoes which were dressy but designed to do what they were doing now and that was kicking ass. The dark hair was perfect even in the semi messy form she was wearing was perfect for the occasion.

The woman was facing the guy and she was ready to fight and that was against a knife. The guy thrust with his knife hand and missed allowing the woman to step in and deliver a punch to the face. The guy countered by hitting back. They went at it for a time with the guy pushing the woman into the dumpster and ramming her hard.

The woman gritted her teeth and pushed back. She followed through with a punch. Her reward was getting a punch across the face and she fell to the ground. Her face was near a puddle of water and her breaths made ripples in the dirty water. Brenda thought that she was done for and in effect she was too. She gasped as she watched the guy advance and say, "You think you can beat me? Stupid hunter."

What happened next, Brenda wasn't sure. The woman on the ground was still breathing and she managed to say, "And that was my goal."

The woman looked up at the guy and Brenda could see that he was visibly startled by what he saw. That didn't stop him though and his features contorted into anger and he charged forward. The woman startled Brenda when she put her hands on the ground and with astounding upper body strength, the woman lifted both of her legs in the air and delivered a kick to the guy and sent him flying back.

The woman was on her feet and ready for the incoming attack. She charged and actually leapt onto the nearby wall and pivoted off it like she ran against the wall. She followed through with a kick to the head of the guy and knocked him over. He fell and splashed into the puddles of dirty water. The woman advanced but suddenly jumped back and Brenda thought that she had heard the sound of cloth ripping.

The woman didn't take any crap and blocked the next thrust. Brenda watched as she grabbed the guy by the arm and wrenched the knife out of his hand after twisting the wrist. There was the unmistakable sound of bones crunching in that movement and Brenda thought that something was broken but the guy did nothing more than grunt in anger. He did deliver a kick to the woman in the chest and she fell against the dumpster. Then Brenda saw something that made her think she was being delusional.

The guy waited until the woman got up and then made a slight waving of his hand. The woman moved her head in an inquisitive manner and taunted, "Oh. Did you mean to do this?" She made a gesture with her left and Brenda blinked as she watched the guy fly through the air and into another dumpster.

It was followed with the guy coming out and they locked limbs and struggled. The guy's nails were digging into the woman's neck but to Brenda it seemed that she had very good upper body strength. Then the woman pushed the guy away and pulled out a gun just as he did. She fired a couple of shots and they hit the guy. Brenda couldn't help but gasp as he dropped to the ground and his gun clattered to the ground and the woman stared at the body just as the first sounds of thunder started indicating the rainstorm that was predicted coming.

Brenda slowly got up from where she had fallen and walked towards the woman who was putting the gun away in a holster on her belt and looking at the body. "Is he…?"

"He's dead," the woman said as she kneeled and continued to examine the body. "You should go."

At that moment the rain started to fall thickly. Brenda pulled out her umbrella that she had dropped and opened it. She picked up her purse and things that she dropped and checked them. She was about to and had taken a few steps down the alley. She stopped when she was near the woman and noticed the cut on her upper arm. It looked nasty. "You should get that taken care of."

The woman had stood and glanced at her arm before shrugging it off, "Later. You should go now. I have to take care of this."

Brenda recognized it as a cue that she should leave and the fact that her rescuer was going to dispose of a body… She didn't move as she watched the woman lifted the body and walked over to one of the dumpsters and dropped him in and blinked. Her speechlessness was silenced when she noticed the woman grimace and put a hand over the cut on her arm. It probably was the stupidest thing but it was the right thing.

She jogged to catch up to the woman as she started down the alley. "Wait." It surprised her when the woman stopped and turned to look at her. She was caught off guard by the eyes. They were the most unusual and on the prettiest of faces. She pointed at the cut, "You should have that looked at. I can clean it up for you. My place is just down here and around the corner."

It was about twenty minutes later that Brenda was getting a bowl of hot water and a towel along with some antiseptic. The cut was deeper than she thought and it looked nasty but the woman was holding it together pretty well. Certainly that was the case when Brenda wrung out the wet towel and put it on the wound and tried to clean it off. She noticed the woman's lip curl from the sting. "Looks pretty deep here," she chuckled out.

"It'll heal," the woman replied.

Brenda raised a brow at that and continued to clean it off. It looked red and nasty when she finished cleaning but there were no signs of it being infected. She picked up the antiseptic and said, "This might sting a bit."

"Usually does."

Brenda thought she was setting herself up for disappointment if she hoped that she was going to get more than short sentences from her rescuer. Still there was always a chance she hadn't said the right thing. She decided on the one thing that usually was touching, "Thank you… for saving me."

The woman had been staring at nothing in particular. She turned her head to look at Brenda and the stern look softened. It was a relief to Brenda since she thought she was dealing with one of those tough types. Certainly she acted like it and it made Brenda believe that the woman may have been in the service or something.

It was softly uttered when the woman uttered, "You're welcome."

Brenda finished by putting a clean square piece of gauze over the wound. She still wasn't sure about it since it looked pretty deep. Yet something told her that she shouldn't press about it; that while she was curious about it, she probably wouldn't like where it was going. "There. Is there anything you need? Something to eat or… maybe a beer or something?"

At that time, the woman started looking around the apartment. Brenda kept an eye on her since she wasn't sure about what she was doing and she hoped that the woman wouldn't get into anything too private.

"Beer is fine."

Brenda went and grabbed a beer. She usually drank one after a really hard day and it wasn't the light stuff. She brought it out and found the woman on a stool and looking through a vent she had opened. "What are you doing?"

The woman didn't say anything at first but continued to fiddle with the wiring she had found. When she finished she had a slight smile on her face and said, "That should do it." She took the proffered beer and said, "Thank you," and headed towards the door and left. The woman was polite enough to close the door softly but not before she said, "Just make sure that the vents are open when you turn the air con on." Then she was gone.

"You're welcome?" It was all Brenda could say and she spent the night mulling over what had happened since it was the strangest thing apart from seeing a person kill another. In any case it was nothing she was going to talk about but she was grateful and surprised that nothing about it was reported in the news that morning.

* * *

The rain was pouring still and there was always the risk of chills but the job had to be done. Angela went back to the dumpster she had dumped the dead body in and checked on it. Pulling a vial out of her pocket she made a slight face at it before putting it back in her pocket. She instead opted to pull out the bullets, a messy business but it was more along the lines of her human side.

"You don't have to do that."

Angela grunted as she pulled out the only bullet in the body. The other had been a through and through. "In the interest of preserving anonymity Cas, I'd say that it is necessary. Not all of us have angel mojo like you."

Castiel stood and watched as Angela pulled out the bullet and held it up. The rain was soaking and chilling her to the bone but it wasn't important at the moment. She looked at it and watched the blood wash off it. It could be recycled again and she knew that it wasn't the bullet but the gun. Castiel then said, "You just had to call."

"And is that similar to you dropping in and telling me some interesting and compelling news?"

Castiel looked at Angela with a puzzled look but one also full of understanding. He knew that her statement was laced in sarcasm and quite possibly had something to do with why she was out here in the middle of the night and in the middle of a rainstorm.

"Now come on Angela. You know that this is just one of the things you do on a regular basis but now more like us," Zachariah's annoying tones entered.

Angela turned and pocketed the bullet. She put her hands on her hips and replied, "A thing which I don't get. I'm no guardian angel. That's a department in your company."

"You are the earthbound angel," Zachariah replied with a shrug. He was under an awning nearby so he wasn't getting wet. "It is only naturally that you return the services rendered unto you."

Angela couldn't help but scoff at that, "Oh really? If anything you guys owe me considering that there are two Essentials that were saved and at heavy costs and I am in pursuit of the hell bitch that wants to see it through to the end and found promising leads without your help. What do I owe you?"

"For starters your attitude needs adjustment," Zachariah replied. The cheery face had turned into a serious expression. He didn't have a problem dishing out punishment if necessary.

"And the last of the feathered dicks that said that to me ended up being a bigger dick than you," Angela replied not at all fazed by the show of bravado. True they could smite her where she stood but she wasn't going to be anyone's doormat just because. "And because of that, he's gone."

"Uriel's betrayal was unfortunate and thankfully taken care of. Nice job by the way and then your work in guiding Dean back onto the path of the hunter… Outstanding," Zachariah replied. He looked every bit the executive in a suit that he wore when he first met Angela.

"Like I had much of a choice considering you altered my memories or rather didn't give me the benefit of them and watched me run around like a chicken with its head cut off." Angela put her hands on her hips and stared at the angel. She wasn't angry with Castiel; she was never mad at him for very long and never had been seriously pissed at him.

"And yet you did very well and didn't lose it when you discovered your talents."

"And that makes it so much better," she deadpanned, "Considering that they could have attempted to kill me."

"Don't be that way Angela. Your contribution helped Dean realize that he is a hunter. It's in his blood…"

"Oh don't I know it," Angela replied as she rolled her eyes. There were some things that even the angels weren't completely aware of or they just didn't know and like hell was she going to reveal all her secrets. "And by sticking me in the mix proved some point right?"

"As it was explained to you, Sam and Dean were not behaving as they should. They were obsessed with looking for you, well Sam was and Dean was more looking at you like he should know you. Something had to be done to make sure the point was driven home."

"And it would have been made if you let me do all the talking."

"And I can see that has gone very well for you," Zachariah countered, "Considering you can't even bring yourself to mention all the good times you've had."

Angela shot a sharp look at Zachariah. It was no secret of the things she had done. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had been spying on her to find out what she had been up to. She narrowed her eyes as the rain continued to pour down and said, "I am well aware of what I did and they know that I've done things I'm not proud of but if you're going to try and use that as a means of getting me to do your candy assed bidding… you've got another thing coming."

"Then you would be prudent enough to show more respect than you have in the past."

"Like that's going to happen when I've been screwed over by you guys multiple times. So excuse me for not being receptive of you whenever I catch a whiff of you within three feet." Angela lifted the lid, "Now if you'll excuse, me I've got a body to dispose of."

"What body?" Zachariah gave a smug look.

Angela looked into the dumpster. The body she had just seen moments before was now gone. There was nothing to indicate that there was a dead body; no blood or anything. She looked back at the angel and glanced at Castiel. That angel looked like he was guilty of something. She knew this wasn't his fault since she insisted that he follow along for now. She looked back at Zachariah and said, "So you're good at clean up too."

"Well we don't want to put you under any more pressure since your charge actually saw you and surprisingly decided against reporting you." Zachariah frowned in a puzzled fashion, "I wonder how that is so."

"Why not ask Cas here?" Angela gestured towards her angel, "He would know since I am his charge and I haven't ranted and raved and been thrown in the loony bin for seeing real angels." Her voice held a bit of sarcasm in it as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was thoroughly drenched from the rain but it didn't much matter now. "Quit wasting my time with things you should know."

"It isn't a waste of time," Zachariah answered, "You see Angela, the guardian-charge relationship is one we are familiar with but you are different. People you've helped are willing to charge in when you ask for a favor. They deny your existence or make it so that you are not implicated. Not even a low level angel has been that successful."

"Maybe it's because when I help them, I'm not an asshole about it," Angela replied not amused at all. "Sometimes it's not always about the bigger picture since most people don't understand that." She shuffled on her feet slightly, "Besides, they are receptive to someone who never expects a return favor. If you knew me, then you'd know that I don't do things to have people owe. I do it because I want to. You should try that."

"Surely you demand some form of payment…"

"Nope." Angela gave a single shake of her head and a slight smile. "It's called being human."

Zachariah took in her expression. He knew that she would concede to talking with the angels but as she was fond of pointing out, she didn't have to be nice about it. It was a start since his superiors still wanted to have her in the game doing some form of their work.

Angela knew that her manner towards Zachariah was not the most pleasant and his superiors did have the power to make her life miserable if they chose to. It was the underlings like Uriel and Zachariah that were scared of their superiors and of her. She had done this job at the behest of Castiel and considering that they were still in town after a medical necessity. "Seriously, it's not that hard though it may be hard for you…"

Zachariah shot her a look before saying, "I'd be careful what you say here. There are others higher up that will only tolerate this so far. I would hate for you to lose your standing as you have with the Centurion. Certainly it would be hard on Sam and Dean…"

"Don't even go there, dickhead," Angela replied as she raised a warning finger. "I'm not gonna pretend that I don't know that there is a fate out there for me but let hell rain down if you fuck with it. People aren't toys to play with."

"You are hardly a person," Zachariah countered, "You are the Malachi of Absolution; the earthbound angel destined to be the protector of man. All the while you travel with two men whose destiny touches yours and in the process you get what you want… absolution."

Angela had looked at Castiel. He was looking apologetic at her. It wasn't his fault. She looked at Zachariah, "You are an ass, Zachariah." She straightened up. She knew that they could do what they want to harm the very people she cared about. Sam and Dean were first in her book but there were others like Eli, Jo, Ellen and Bobby; the people she had touched that were at the mercy of the dickheads and they could use them to get her to comply. "I am not a 'heavenly being' with little to nonexistent feelings like you. And I still have no clue as to why I was chosen for this."

"Irrelevant at the moment but you have hit on the reason why this job."

"Please do tell," Angela replied with a slight sneer. "What do you have for me?"

"Just making it official that you are what your own name implies," Zachariah replied.

Angela listened to what the angel had to say. She didn't quite agree with it but she got the gist of where it was going. She also realized that by helping the young lady earlier, she had set herself up to be in a position like Castiel, a guardian angel. It didn't make sense to her and continued to plague her thoughts as she unlocked the door to the room that she was currently sharing with the boys.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to 3.18 Will You Be My Angel and looks like Angie is going solo for a job and having private discussions with angels. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Keep watching for more Will You Be My Angel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Would an apology be necessary?"

Angela looked up from where she was selecting a combination of pastries while waiting on a 3-egg breakfast with bacon and hash browns extra bacon grease for Dean, a serving of vanilla yoghurt with strawberries and bananas for Sam and an order of biscuits and gravy for herself and saw Castiel standing beside her and peering through the glass. She replied, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Castiel looked up from what he was looking at to see Angela looking at him. "Still it is necessary. I was…"

"I know. Following orders. Cas, I know that he's your superior and you're doing what I thought and still think is the best case scenario for now. Your worries aren't unfounded about the extent of our relationship. Last night was a big indicator." She pointed at a few of pastries to make the baker's dozen that she had added to her purchase. All that was left was the coffee and the coffee in the room was pretty good. "It was a hard choice."

"But it is not wrong in what Zachariah said," Castiel replied as she paid for everything. He walked with her as she picked up her things and headed towards the door.

"Oh I get it Cas," Angela replied as she looked forward and headed towards the motel. She glanced around through the sunglasses she wore since the sun was unusually bright this morning and she did have a headache that was similar to light sensitivity migraines. "They just don't understand how I can inspire people. I mean I have Oni warlords under my command from the more influential clans beginning with Onigen. Even I have a hard time figuring it out considering I may have been a bitch in the beginning with those people."

"It is a logical solution," Castiel admitted though with great reluctance. "You are named the Malachi, the earthbound angel. It is logical that you have some connection to the rest of the angels."

"I hardly think being one of the rare individuals that can listen to that ringing you call a voice a connection." Angela sighed a bit. She really didn't like this at all. "And I am well aware of the guardian-charge bond; I mean we have it. That doesn't mean that I'm to be recruited as a new guardian angel."

"It was intended for you to understand the position that we are in." Castiel knew that it was probably not the best thing to say.

"Cas, I do it on a regular basis. That's the job, helping people and I know limits must be observed. The Centurion was good at instilling that with their damned forced testing." Angela opened the door to the building that was the motel. She didn't bat an eye when Castiel held it open for her. Occasionally he surprised her with certain gestures of politeness. She went in and waited until he was in before continuing, "And then there was the Old Man and now… I can pull demons and kill them at will and I can make a grown man think he is a six year old girl."

Castiel listened to her ramble as she got into the elevator. She wasn't too far off with that. He had been concerned when he had been cut off from her those three months and he knew that her newest abilities were a bit different from what had previously been shown. Yet he noticed that the Winchesters, while at first surprised, were very accepting of it. "Perhaps you could consider it an official duty."

Angela gave Castiel a look that could melt lead, "Doing the right thing is not a duty Cas. I do it because I want to and I have to live with it when things go wrong." She sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator car as it made its way up to their floor. "But seriously, I'm supposed to make contact with a Prophet?"

"That is the assignment."

"And last I checked, Prophets were protected by an archangel and I know I'm not one. What kind of game is being played here?" She looked at Castiel with a look.

Castiel had been staring at the door of the elevator car as they rode up. He knew that it wasn't an ideal situation but… He hated the fact that he made the suggestion to his superiors about this but it was to hide another motive. He could only hope that she would see it and not be mad about it which was why it was hard for him to do this, "It is correct. An archangel is assigned to a Prophet but this is a special case."

Angela sighed. She knew what that meant and she sensed that there was more to this than Castiel was letting on. She could continue to talk and ask questions and the snowball's chance he might tell the truth would come or he would just flap on out of here. It was annoying but she was guilty of the same thing times before. She spoke, "Which means that something is going to happen to this Prophet and you need someone to get close because for some odd reason his archangel can't. My kind of job. I just relish it."

"Your sarcasm is counterproductive," Castiel replied as they got off the elevator and headed down the hall. "But the truth is yes. Something is going on but unfortunately it requires someone of your expertise."

"And knowing that I wouldn't leave anyone out in the cold, I agreed to it. We'll head out as soon as the boys are up to it."

"You can't tell them."

Angela stood in the hall and turned to look at Castiel. "What?"

"This is your assignment, Angela. You are a guardian angel…"

"Bullshit Cas," Angela interrupted, "You're asking me to lie to them? Seriously? After everything?" She made a scoffing noise and a motion that was a rather impressive feat considering that her arms were full of food. "You are asking for trouble with that. I'm asking for trouble. I can't lie to them… especially Sam."

"You know the rules regarding revealing your position."

"Bite me Cas," Angela muttered as she fished out her key. She stopped and took a breath and said, "Fine but if I can't make it fly, deal is off. They will be told one way or another. They mean more to me than this stupid job."

Castiel blinked as he watched her fumble the key. He knew that she was not happy about this. He wasn't either. He had observed how much they relied on each other; he saw how the Winchesters gravitated towards her and worked within their power to make sure that she didn't come to harm. When she was hurt, they were hurt. He nodded, "I understand. Just understand that this comes from higher up but knowing you… there are exceptions and maybe loopholes."

Angela glanced over at Castiel and took in his expression. She understood what that meant. Unlike what Zachariah had done to her, this she had more control over. She gave a slight nod and replied, "I'll give a call," and turned to put the key into the lock.

The flapping sound indicated that Castiel had left. When she glanced over her guess was correct. She finished fiddling with the lock and opened the door. It was a bit unconventional in that all three of them were sharing a room but given the circumstances it was necessary. She waved at Sasha to remain where she was while putting her things on the table and went to the coffee pot to make fresh coffee while taking stock of the room.

The noise from the bathroom told her who was up and the lump in the bed closest to the bathroom told her who was still asleep and she smiled. It seemed that the roles were reversed this time around and maybe it was a good thing considering the fact that one case involved a surprise drop in from Ruby and the fact that they kissed full on mouth to mouth and then that seemed to make Sam upset and he gave her the barest hint of politeness. That was followed by Sam's tonsillitis and the surgery to remove them… definitely a needed change probably.

Angela finished putting the coffee on and went to put the yoghurt in the fridge and put out the other dishes before taking the empty chair between the beds along with a juice bottle that she had pulled from the same fridge. She looked at the sleeping occupant and with a smile she ran her fingers through Sam's locks while humming a gentle tune.

Sam heard the tune and felt the soothing fingers through his hair and slowly opened his eyes. They locked onto Angela sitting in the chair she had been occupying the whole week… or was it two? It had been hard to remember since he had gotten sick and then had surgery to remove his tonsils and somehow Dean caught a sore throat… It was a lot to keep up with. He managed to make a noise and his voice came out like a scratchy whisper, "Can't I sleep?"

"You could," Angela said but not stopping with running her fingers through his locks. "But you are on a regimen." She held the bottle of juice out in her other hand and gave a smile.

Sam moaned a little bit and he knew there was little chance of him getting back to sleep. A glance at the clock told him that it was nine. That was late even for him. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair and found her still holding out the bottle of juice. With a wry look he took it and popped the cap off and took a sip. "There. You happy?" His voice croaked from the disuse.

Angela signed as she replied, "Yes I am. That along with egg nog was the only thing I was able to feed you. It's a wonder you aren't skin and bones." She got up from her seat and went to the fridge and pulled out his breakfast. She spoke, "I got you this along with the strawberries and bananas. If you can eat that I'll consider a salad for lunch."

Sam made a face and he noticed that Dean had come out of the bathroom and ready to laugh. He looked at her and the proffered yoghurt and his scratchy voice sounded, "Fine. And I'm not skin and bones." He added the last part and it almost came out like a pout and it didn't help that his voice was not a hundred percent.

"Not with a resident doctor who managed to sweet talk your ass out of a hospital stay around," Dean replied, his voice equally hoarse but not as bad as Sam's. He grinned at Angela, "So where's breakfast?"

Angela gave a tolerant smile like a parent humoring a child. She gestured with her head, "Table. Bacon and eggs, extra greasy; just the way you like it. Coffee's on the pot." She picked up her box and went to her chair and sat and crossed her legs at the knee. "And if you give Sasha a piece of bacon Dean I will make sure that you will never know the taste of bacon ever again."

Dean had been prepared to give Sasha a piece of his breakfast when Angela said that and stopped. He knew to take a threat like that seriously considering that she did have the power to do that either with one of her potions or her mind thing. "You wouldn't."

"Try me Dean," Angela replied with a sweet smile. "Sasha is on a strict diet right now since West Virginia. I'm not trying to be a hard ass about it but she is a puppy and still recovering."

Dean glanced at Sasha who had jumped onto Sam's bed and was lying there and giving her puppy smile. He could make out the faint scar from the stitches to her shoulder even though her fur had grown back and she had suffered a coupled of broken ribs. Plus there was the suspicion that Sasha wasn't exactly the run of the mill dog. "Just a little piece?"

Angela peered over as she forked a bit of the biscuits and gravy into her mouth. It was solid but she hadn't exactly been hungry the past few days. Still she had to eat otherwise she would have Sam mostly pestering her to eat and keep up her health. She took in Dean's expression and Sasha's puppy look. She knew Dean fed her on the sly anyway and the pup was getting better and it had to do with her blood heritage. "Alright a little piece Dean. I can't have her getting fat."

Dean offered a slice of bacon to Sasha and she lapped it up. "Fat chance of this girl getting fat," he replied as he rubbed the pup's head.

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. There really was no harm so she said no more and finished her breakfast and served the coffee. She mused over what she was going to do with her job that Zachariah assigned her through Castiel. She knew that Castiel was right about the guardian-charge thing. The guardian angel never revealed their secret in terms of guarding their charge; they were the silent protectors or something like that. Gabriel and Castiel pretty much broke that rule when they came to her so she wasn't sure how that would apply. Right now she needed time since Sam and Dean were both on the mend.

"That's a nasty scratch Angie. What happened?"

Angela was jerked out of her thoughts and turned to look at her left arm. The scratch from last night still was prominent on her arm. It was fading but it had been deep and if she wasn't mistaken, it was a specialty to use against Halflings. There was no hiding it now. "Um…"

* * *

The streets of the town were bustling with people doing their business. It was reminiscent of the towns she had traveled through during the 1950s with the main street full of shops, the town hall… the small town that had become the image of America. The people were walking about doing their business. The strange thing was that people were dressed like the 1950s.

Angela frowned a bit as she walked around. She was the only one out of place and it didn't take a genius to tell her that she was in the middle of a dream and she was very much aware of it. She looked around immediately suspicious of the whole thing since on occasion Morpheus still liked to spring a surprise on her and thinking about it, she was often less than chipper in the morning when that happened.

"I figured that this would be more to your liking since my preferences mock angelic sensibilities."

Angela turned around to see Ares looking suave in his dark suit. It was posh to the equivalent of Crowley's suit and she was surprised that she remembered that in the first place. She raised her brow and looked at the god who was rather pleased with himself and probably either undressing her with his eyes or imagining her in some other outfit. She replied, "It wouldn't matter what the setting is since you have a porno-reality mind anyway when it comes to me."

"Can I help but admire the beauty that you are, both physically and personality and of course the fact that you know the warrior arts and make it into an art form." Ares gave a shrug like it was nothing but still smiling at her. "And you know me, I like it when a woman can make the warrior arts appear so beautiful like an art form. And still I can't get you to be receptive of my appreciation. What a pity."

"What are you doing really Ares?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at the god as he made a show of buffering his nails on his jacket.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to see you? And in private since your guard dogs would just as soon as try to kill me if I showed up on your doorstep?" Ares looked at her with an almost pouting expression on his face.

"Not for a second," Angela replied with a slight smirk on her face, "Considering that you forced Sam to fight me to the death."

"Hey you were willing to let him kill you. I have to say that level of trust…"

"Please," Angela countered, "I trust both of them with my life but to force it to the test is low even for you."

"You agreed to it love," Ares countered with a rather disarming smile, "You agreed to help me in order to secure protection for the little godling in your care. I would say that was the act of a desperate woman now, would you?"

Angela stared at the god of war with a look that could have melted lead. She knew that Ares was right in that; she did make a deal then and even in hindsight, she would do it again. It would have pained her again but it was the only viable option and even with the backing of the royal family, she would have needed all the help she could get. It was like playing with fire and sometimes you got burned but it is the risk that has to be considered. She gave a smug look and replied, "Not desperate, Ares. I got what I wanted and that was the backing of a god. The others backed off since you are of the nobility."

Ares narrowed his eyes slightly and came closer until he stood toe to toe with her, "And you should be careful. Such manipulations may not always last forever."

"Of course. Intrigue and politics," Angela replied in a knowing tone. She looked over Ares' shoulder even though her head was turned directly towards him. She then looked him directly in the eye, "But you're still within the good graces and last I checked that wasn't going to change any time soon. So why don't you tell me why you're really here and let me guess that it has something to do with what is owed to you."

"You just have to spoil my fun now don't you?" Ares gave a slight pout at that. He made the image they were currently standing in fade and in its place was an office setting but it had Grecian attire to it. "There. I was bored with that scene anyway. This is more like it."

Angela looked around and noted the masculinity of the room; the furnishings that had something resembling dedication to Ares while giving the impression that he was a tasteful businessman. Times certainly changed and it seemed that the gods did too since she did see Satet dressed like a top notch executive once. "Well your taste hasn't changed. You still are full of yourself."

"I like my comforts," Ares replied as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. He leaned back in his chair and motioned for Angela to take a seat. "Don't say that I have no hospitality manners."

Angela raised her brow warily as she took the proffered chair. She proceeded to cross her legs with her right over her left and folded her hands in her lap. "I never said that you had no manners. They are just bad manners."

Ares chuckled as he picked up a tumbler that appeared and took a drink, "Ah my warrior princess… don't ever change." He put the tumbler down and leaned forward. He knew that he couldn't draw this out too long. She could end this conversation just as easily as he could but he was relying on her sense of good manners in that she wouldn't make the first move just yet. He sighed, "Alright you win."

"What did I win?" Angela couldn't help but give a coy smile towards Ares. She had a feeling that he wanted something from her and if she was patient enough and pretty much herself, she would eventually get to the bottom of it.

Ares smirked at her, "I won't lie to you. I have been keeping an eye on things and the past few weeks have provided some interesting details to your work… well the past few months."

"I like to keep busy."

"Oh certainly. I never thought I'd see the day when a dhampir would be able to tame a Wilder."

"I didn't tame anything. She follows me," Angela clarified in a firm voice. She looked at the god while she remained in a firm position in her seat.

"Same difference."

"Hardly."

Ares knew it was pointless to argue with her. She would simply argue semantics. Besides he knew that the Wilders were very picky about their owners. Like the more intelligent hell hounds belonging to Hades, they could understand and carry out complex orders; essentially bred for fighting and war. He would know since he came up with the idea and he and another god of war put the idea into some human's head.

It was prolonging the inevitable so Ares began, "Dogs aside…" He gave a look in response to the one she shot him. "I know that you've been given an assignment by your angelic friends."

"Is that what this is about? There is no way that I will let you near a Prophet."

"Hold on now," Ares motioned with his hand to calm her down. He had noticed her tattoos starting to glow. It was an interesting reaction and he wasn't all that keen to find out the extent of that reaction. "As much as having a Prophet around would be handy, I have something else in mind."

Angela let out the breath she had been holding and her hands released the armrests she had clenched when Ares admitted to knowing her business. She was suspicious about what he was after and asked, "Then what?"

"Let's just say that I want you to put your guardian angel skills to the test," Ares replied with a suave expression.

"I'm hardly that."

"Don't short sell yourself. I read and know plenty." Ares pointed at Angela in a lackadaisical manner. "You have this uncanny knack for protecting things; protecting people and that is what I want you to do."

"I am not going to help you take advantage of the situation."

"You misunderstand me," Ares corrected, "I am asking you to use those skills to protect someone who is destined for greatness. Not the same caliber as a Prophet but still someone who will be important in the future. Consider it guard duty."

"And that makes me feel so much better," Angela replied still wary about what Ares wanted her to do. She was well aware that she had a debt to pay for his protection of Hibah and pretty much that was anything that the god wanted. However it was some reassurance that he didn't want to try and make her do something that he knew she wouldn't do and die trying not to do.

"Like your heaven derived friends, there are certain persons of interest that are born every few generations and they are destined to be one of the principle leaders."

"And you whisper that information to them and they go on conquering and the like."

"Don't belittle free will, Xena," Ares replied, deliberately being annoying by calling her by a name that meant nothing to her and annoyed her greatly. "Choice still figures heavily into the grand scheme of things. Something you should know about."

Angela nodded at that. It was true that she believed in the power of choice. She had told the boys that often enough. "So this one is important to you?"

"Let's just say that I have an interest and there are others who aren't as nice as me that are interested. So you just need to find them and do what you do."

"And that's all?"

"That's it."

Angela thought about it a moment. Ares was capable of deception and he may be an ass at times but he was sincere when it came to doing what were considered the godly duties. Excluding his usual demeanor, she could tell that he was being serious. She nodded, "Okay. You got a name? Location?"

"No idea but I do know where."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the boys were sick. If anyone can remember the one shot being referenced here, virtual cookies to you. Also Ares drops in and it looks like things are getting to be annoying for Angie. Stay tuned for next time on Will You Be My Angel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Please don't tell me that you're out here without proper coverings. I am not nursing stupidity."

Sam couldn't help but pout at that, "You know me better than that." His voice was getting better even though it was still a bit gravelly. He leaned against the Impala where Angela was sitting since they had dinner. He made a show of indicating that he was pretty well bundled. "See?"

Angela gave a side smile as she watched Sam give her an exhibition of the fact he was keeping his throat covered during the recovery. "I believe you. Just reinforcing the rules."

"Rules you set being the bossy mom."

"Are you arguing with your doctor?" Angela was smirking as she raised her brow in a challenging manner. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap knowing that it would eventually create a concession one way or another.

Sam couldn't really argue with that one. She was the one that took care of things when they couldn't and was the primary in treating injuries. Besides, she did get him out of a prolonged hospital stay and that must have token some convincing on her part, no tricks. He gave a slight smile, "No, but you can be bossy."

"Pleased to meet you."

Sam chuckled a little. It was part of the start of actually talking apart from stuff related to his surgery. He couldn't explain why he had been so agitated with that job at the vamp club. Part of it was because Ruby suggested a few things and he told her off for telling lies about Angela. True Ruby hadn't lied to him but he drew the line when it came to Angela. Then there was the fact that they seemed to get it on with them dancing together and while Angela explained it… It was no excuse but it certainly made things strained.

The sniffles he had since West Virginia ended up being more than a simple cold and it was probably a good thing. He really couldn't talk back angrily and found he didn't want to. Eventually they did talk after his surgery even though it was mostly through their hands. It seemed to help and he was on the mend after staying in place for a couple of weeks. Giving a slight smile he motioned towards the car absently and asked, "So this is your way of getting some space? I know me and Dean aren't exactly model patients…"

"An understatement but very true," Angela countered. She sighed a little bit and looked up at the sky. "I've just been thinking. And I haven't star gazed in a while so… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

It was true that she was thinking. She was mostly thinking about her recent conversation with Ares. It was why she was awake at three in the morning and looking up at the sky. She had just agreed to her end of the original deal she had made and it was already going to be a treasure hunt. Ares only had the information that he would be in a town that she would end up visiting and gave her the name of that town but he had no idea who it was. For all she knew she was probably going to rob a cradle. That certainly would amuse the god of war to no end and the biggest thing was that she couldn't exactly tell them about it. It would just screw with them.

"Nothing wrong with that. Weren't you the one saying that you shouldn't give up things that give you pleasure?"

Angela looked at Sam with a raised brow. "Did Dean kick you out?"

"Yeah," Sam replied not really looking at her. After a slightly awkward moment he added, "Actually… I was awake when you left the room. I don't understand why you continue to sleep in the chair. It's gotta be uncomfortable."

Angela blinked and smiled at that. One of them was bound to say something and they continually forgot she had slept in places that were less comfortable than that chair. She chuckled a bit at that. No doubt Sam did see her leave after her dream. "Actually I could think of other places that are less comfortable than a chair and some that are more soothing. Sleeping on a nosy carrier to land on a battleship at sea, comfortable and soothing. Sleeping with my back against another while rain was pouring down and sitting in mud, not comfortable. The window seat at the Thayer Hotel was more comfortable."

Sam playfully narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, "I have no idea if the first two are true or not but I'm not discounting it. The last one I know is true. Thing is, you don't have to give up your own comfort all the time."

"I don't expect anything less from me especially when it concerns patients of mine."

"But I wasn't a patient at the Thayer Hotel."

"I would consider nightmares a problem." Angela looked at Sam and sighed a little. "I'm used to it Sam. I've slept in beds that by today's standards are crap but back then it was luxury. Sometimes I've had to sleep in nothing bigger than a cot with another person because of something. I even slept with the sky over my head. It just doesn't mean so much."

"But to help someone, doing the job we do, you have to take care of yourself first." Sam gave a slight smile after saying it.

Angela smiled in return, "And that would be right." She made a slight click with her tongue and looked upward at the sky. "You're right," she repeated as she looked at Sam. "And that is something I've always kept in mind."

"I don't doubt it." Sam paused a moment and looked up with her. "Something bothering you Angie? Is that why you're out here?"

"Always going for the throat huh? And this time without Sasha," she teased. "And that was not a dig at you."

"Never thought it was. But seriously Angie, is there something wrong?"

Angela thought about it. She knew that she couldn't really say anything. Even though Sam and Dean both had pretty much mellowed after she gave details about her deal with Ares, she could just imagine that Sam would be pissed at seeing him. She knew him pretty well and he was pissed that he had been called out in a challenge he couldn't back down from and forced to fight her and under the impression that it was to the death. It was bad enough that he had trouble not holding it back when they sparred; actually it wasn't bad since that was an testament to his nature.

Pursing her lips she replied, "Just a disturbing dream. I get them on occasion."

"Was it that bad that you came out here?"

"They were disturbing," Angela replied. "Considering that I was in the middle of a battle leading men against the army of evil ATM machines hell bent on taking over the world since the smart machines started demanding overtime." She said it with a straight face knowing that it was a total lie and she was going to be seen as a crazy person.

"Evil ATM machines?"

"Yeah. Like I said disturbing. That Terminator movie the night before… shouldn't have done that," Angela shook her head since it was the most ridiculous thing she ever came up with but it was her head. "Always knew my age would get to me. Plus it didn't help that Saku sent some interesting images of the children in Onigen. My brain is the first to go."

"You don't believe that do you? Cause I don't." Sam then looked at Angela. "Angie, please don't lie to me."

Angela looked at Sam. He was staring at her hard and he was begging her to tell him the truth. She shook her head and then looked at him, "I can't say. It's one of those things I feel I can't talk about now."

Sam nodded at that. That seemed to be the major thing going on. The situation at hand talks were always up for discussion but anything involving her past or something she happened to be thinking of… "Okay," he replied but he wasn't okay about it. It wasn't that she was hiding something hell she kept Eli a secret for 23 years. It just felt like she was shutting him and Dean out though it seemed that they were talking.

"No it isn't," Angela replied, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"What isn't?"

"I think playing coy is my department," she said soberly, "I can tell you don't like it when something from the past comes up and I don't want to talk about it. I may be stupid with soul searching but I'm not blind."

"You're not like that."

Angela gave a humorless smile but it was mingled with the gentleness that a parent would give to humor a child. "It was nothing more than a bad and disturbing dream. Like I said army of evil ATM machines and a mixture of memories that I am not proud of. That is the way it is with the realm of dreams. I just tend to think things through and probably overdo it."

"I think that's my department," Sam replied as a way of apology. Dean always referred to their conversations as him pestering her and he knew he had to be treading on thin line since he wasn't exactly sure about where they stood. "I just… I worry about you and I've been hearing things…" He cleared his throat and looked down.

Angela heard the clearing of the throat and her eyes searched for any signs of relapse. It didn't stop her from replying, "And I did mention that there will be people who have heard of me and met me and actually don't like me. And I'm sure Ruby said a couple of complimentary things. She never did forgive me for what I did to her head."

"Can you not be so glib about it?"

"I'm only giving you the truth Sam. I am well aware what Ruby thinks of me; I'm Absolution, the one who could take down Lilith, but I'm also the pain in the ass bleeding heart. She does know me and I'm sure that there are others who would tell you the same things she would tell. You want to know, just ask." Angela peered at Sam since he was trying not to lose his temper by looking away. "And you always do but I may not be ready to say something about it, just like you or Dean."

Sam looked back at Angela. She was right. He was just frustrated because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on and that she might be in trouble and she wasn't saying a word. That or it was something from the past she was thinking of and maybe was trying to figure out a solution or something. He gave a nod of agreement, "You're right and I'm sorry. It is your business."

It had come out terse, not what he meant to be but it was too late for any retractions. Instead he turned and headed back into the building. He had a lot more to say but decided against it since it was already bad and he might screw it up even more.

Angela watched Sam enter the building with a perplexed frown. She felt bad because she essentially lied about what was really bothering her and even though they did talk after his surgery, it was off. She put her head into her hand and wished that she didn't have such a complicated and fucked up existence. She was tempted to add that she wished she didn't exist because she wouldn't be in a quandary because she was in love with a man who saw her like a sibling, nothing more and nothing less on that end.

Crying was considered a weakness. She had learned not to cry when her father trained her; it was a luxury one could live without because one always had to maintain focus. It was hard not to though. She cried when her father died after she realized what he had done. She cried, albeit angrily, when she caught the demon that killed her. She cried when Mary died, when Sam died and when Dean died. She cried now while her head rested in her hand mostly because she was frustrated with everything and she still had more to deal with.

It was short lived as she forced herself to stop and rubbed her face with her hands. There were things that had to be done and she would do them. It was a major pain in the ass that she was told not to speak of it to Sam and Dean but she agreed to it and would do it. She went up an hour later and booted up the laptop. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep so she might as well work and watch over the boys.

* * *

Chuck Shirley was a writer. He considered himself a very bad writer and charged with writing a story that just popped into his head as painful images. Sometimes the nights were good and sometimes they were bad. He just happened to have a bad one that night and it was evident when his body jerked awake.

_The woman walked through room and took stock of the other occupants before sitting down at the table. Her fingers went clicking over the keys of the laptop. The glow of the computer was evident but her face was in shadow but there was no mistaken the serious intent in her eyes. She was on a mission._

_ It then switched rapidly to an image of someone fighting in a dark alley. There were no images of the faces of either one but they were going at it. The rain was pouring down hard and in the end one was standing…_

Chuck blinked as he went over it in his head and went to grab a glass of whiskey and some aspirin. This one was one of the worst and he wasn't even sure it had to do with the actual story or not. It certainly had nothing to do with the characters Sam and Dean at the moment but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was related.

The combination of pills and alcohol served to help the headache that plagued him whenever he had one of these. Sitting down at his desk, he was tempted to turn the computer on and type and he did. He stared at the screen and the document he was currently looking at. He really couldn't figure out how it fit into the whole thing. Sure there were some things that he didn't put into the actual books but this seemed different altogether.

Sighing Chuck pushed away from his desk and turned in his chair. His gaze ventured to a painting that was hanging on the wall. Once he caught sight of it, he just stared at it and thought about to the time he actually blew off his usual spending habits and bought that instead.

He had intended to buy his usual of booze and pills apart from the usual of food. He never really bothered too much with his appearance since the headaches were debilitating enough for him not to care about it overly much. He just happened to notice the painting at a yard sale on his way to the liquor store. He noticed it because it looked out of place amongst all the other things that might as well be junk. He couldn't help but notice it and ventured closer to look.

The painting was of a girl that looked roughly maybe between thirteen and fifteen and what caught his attention were the girl's eyes. Chuck had never seen eyes like them before; they were tawny but almost amber. They certainly were not a dominant eye color in the human population but it wasn't just the color that caught his attention. They had a certain sparkle to them and it was like she could come alive and pop out of the painting.

Chuck was not a connoisseur but he could appreciate the artist's ability to capture that lively sparkle of life. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see a teasing look within them, like she was up to something and you had to figure it out. They certainly said that about the Mona Lisa but this girl was different. To Chuck it seemed that she may have told you something and you couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. After buying it and in between writing, he would stare at her for hours trying to decide what she was hiding at the moment.

The girl he assumed was just a girl since the previous owner had no clue except that she was alive during the Renaissance and quite possibly a noblewoman. That certainly was evident with the clothes she was wearing at the time. And Chuck had to admit that she looked pretty sexy in the dress she was painted in. The sleeves were appropriate for the era and they showed her bare shoulders with her dark hair curling perfectly around them and her neck.

Chuck ended up buying the painting for a hundred bucks. It certainly was worth more than that when he went to have it appraised. He just assumed that the guy just wanted to get rid of it and he couldn't contemplate why. Then again times were hard for some people and the guy probably just needed the money. Certainly the other junk wasn't worth what the painting was worth; it was worth less to nothing.

He toted the painting home and actually spent time trying to decide where to mount it. For a time the headaches and the need for alcohol were forgotten as he spent the day looking for a place for what he called the Girl with Amber Eyes. There was no name for the painting but there was an artist's name and his work was certainly worth quite a bit even though he wasn't as famous as a few of the more famous of the period. Chuck was satisfied with the name though and gave her a place of honor in the room where his computer was. Since then when he was writing, he would pause and take a look at her and try to guess what she was hiding at the time.

As he stared at the painting and his thoughts turned towards the current story that he was writing and his past stories. He knew that his characters traveled with a third party that was always referred to as Absolution. It was strange but that was all he had and a few choice images of certain parts of the body and only if there was a significant part to play. Other than that it was up to the imagination and certainly the reviewers and a couple of the fans commented on this character, not certain if it was a plot element or someone who could be considered a character.

Chuck preferred to think of Absolution as a character. Even though he only had choice bits to work with, he made them count in terms of what to look for. Personally he thought of Absolution as a woman and if he had to pick it would be the Girl with Amber Eyes. Often he thought that if he had to put a face to the character Absolution, it would be the Girl with Amber Eyes. For some reason it seemed right; that she would be the kind of person to travel with Sam and Dean. Unfortunately, according the story, the girl in the painting died a couple of years after it was painted.

It was just one of those stories that just seemed to fit with the nature of the plot of the stories that he wrote. It wouldn't be possible though since she was dead and there was no such thing as ghosts or coming back from the dead or anything like that. Still he thought it would be nice to meet the Girl with Amber Eyes. There was something about her that Chuck was curious to know about. Certainly it would make it official of whether or not his fantasy of her as Absolution was worth it or not.

Sighing he got up. He needed a drink and there was more in the kitchen. He went past the painting and got a fresh bottle and turned to bring it to the desk. There was little chance of him getting back to sleep now that he had some images in his mind. When he came on his way back, he paused a moment and looked at the painting. For a moment he thought the eyes actually glittered as if the painting came to life. He studied it but nothing happened and decided that it was a figment of his imagination.

"Great I'm seeing things. Like you could come to life," Chuck muttered as he looked at her.

The painting seemed to smirk at him as if to say, "How do you know if I can come to life? Maybe I'm not dead like you thought."

The coy look along with the mischievous twinkle had Chuck replying, "If you were real, you'd probably be on your way to some town with Sam and Dean and fighting the monsters. If I had a choice, Absolution would look just like you."

Sitting down at his computer, Chuck pulled up another blank document. The bits that had Absolution in it, he always had written separately. Later he added it into the main story when it became clear where it was going to fit. It was unconventional but the first time he tried just righting it straightforward but it didn't fit. It made his bad writing even worse and made it sound disjointed like he wasn't supposed to be writing the story of Absolution but just include the character as a supporting character. So he wrote those parts separately and eventually it came to him.

Sitting at his computer, he began typing that part of the story while muttering to himself, "And Absolution stared at the demon with an expression that said it was for the kill. The fight that ensued had the combatants engaged in a fight to the death…"

Chuck sat back and mused a bit. It sounded stupid and it just didn't seem to fit anywhere. It was like it was there for his benefit or something. Sighing he turned away and looked out the window of his house. He could see over the back fence into his neighbor's yard and recognized one with whom he occasionally spoke to but not often.

Making sure he was decent, he went outside to the back yard and peered over the fence. He leaned against it and said, "A little late to be out isn't it?"

The ten year old boy who was looking up at the sky looked at Chuck and said, "Hi Chuck. Yeah but the same goes for you."

Chuck watched as the kid glanced worriedly at his house and then back at the sky and then back down at what he was working on in his hands. "Well I'm a writer. Not a good one but sometimes you work when the inspiration hits. They at it again?"

The kid nodded and continued to work with what was in his hands. "Dad got another one and he decided to celebrate. His partner is there with him."

Chuck nodded. He had a vague idea since there were some nights that the noises next door tended to wake him up along with the occasional loud music party variety. He tried making anonymous calls but that didn't seem to work. "So you're planning to stay the night in the fort?"

"I have to. It'll be okay."

"It's not."

"Well there is nothing else anyone can do. Every time they come around, Dad tells them it is okay. He gives me the look."

Chuck sighed at that. He was too much of a coward. Once he did go over to ask the kid's dad to not be so loud and that didn't go over too well. "I'm sorry kid."

"Don't be. Besides, something is going to happen. I can feel it. Someone or something is coming and things will get better."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Angie have another talk and quite possibly boundaries are being set and Chuck has a couple of interesting images. Stay tuned for more Will You Be My Angel...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The taste of hot coffee was welcome as Angela downed a gulp of the brew as she walked down the sidewalk with Sasha. It had been a couple of days since she had her cry but it served to put her on the track of a job. She managed to find one in a town that had a possible haunting. There were stories of noises, lights flickering and cold spots reported and one dead body and one in the hospital as the result of a ghost… at least that was what she put together.

The boys had been anxious to be on the road and both were doing and sounding better. Even Dean's naturally gruff tones didn't have the raspiness his sore throat had. So they set out and now they were in this town investigating. Actually Sam and Dean were doing the investigating and she was being more like another angle, much like the magic town case.

Being free of the FBI alias allowed her to sniff out a few things on her own regarding the case and allowed her to do some investigating on the job that Ares asked her to do while keeping an eye out for signs of actually meeting or finding a Prophet. Zachariah didn't exactly tell her where to look but instead said in that by staying on the current path, she would find the Prophet and in the process be reminded of a few things that even she couldn't change. It was enigmatic and downright annoying but she wasn't going to piss off the angel; she wasn't in the mood.

So she spent her time wandering around town with Sasha now on a collar and leash. The pup had grown some the last few weeks and was actually filling out to her adult size. Angela suspected that she was going to be small for her size but where it counted, she was going to make all the difference. She could no longer deny that Sasha was a Wilder dog and she had to admit that it surprised her that she acquired her in an area that was not typical of their territories. So far having Sasha around had some benefits apart from a few blackmail pictures of both boys snuggling with the pup.

On a leash, Sasha carried herself like a prize animal. Even though she had a nasty cut to her shoulder, it was pretty much nonexistent unless someone decided to look really close. It certainly caused some people to stare as she walked down the street since a wolf was hardly a dog of choice unless it was one of the working breed cousins like the Malamutes and Huskies. Most of them were looks that indicated that Sasha was cute. Sasha lapped it up and allowed various people to pet her all the while sniffing and checking them out as she was trained to do. It had Angela say with a chuckle, "Lap it up while you can Sasha. You know that Dean's is a poor substitute." She gave a smile at the pup as she took a sip of her coffee.

Sasha gave a slight whine at that. Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew that Sasha liked Dean and that was because she could get away with being a puppy around him. She had stolen the unmentionables a couple of times and hid them in places that required moving of the furniture and some curses and laughing from both boys. The line was drawn at the pie but that didn't stop Sasha from stealing food from Dean and making a game of it.

"Alright, I know you like it when Dean lets you sit in the shower with him," Angela replied, alluding to the one incident where it sounded like Dean was in trouble by the sound of his cursing. Sasha barged in ready to help and that started a ruckus that was declared to never be mentioned unless absolutely necessary.

Sasha gave a happy sounding bark at the mention of Dean. She bounced in a circle as she barked before sitting. It had Angela laugh at that. It was no secret that Dean was the one the dogs had fun with and they listened to Sam even when they played with him. Angela bent and pet Sasha and said, "I know. You're a good girl."

Taking a sip of her coffee, she looked around and was almost startled when Are's low voice sounded close to her ear, "I see your investigative methods are unique."

Angela tried not to sound pissed as she rolled her eyes and looked over to see the god of war dressed casually and replied, "Still looking into it. You didn't give me much to go on Ares."

"Hey I told you I have no idea who it is."

"And you want me to find them and protect them. Seriously this is not very fruitful in terms of information."

"What's the problem?" Ares shrugged his shoulders as he said it. "I've heard you find things on less than what I gave you. Something about a sixth sense to the sixth sense that you have."

Angela shot a look at the god. She didn't worry about Sasha. The pup wasn't going to do anything unless she gave an order for it and the pup was good at recognizing what was a threat both human and nonhuman alike. "So you want to exploit my slayer skills? You know how that will end."

"If it was a demon I was asking you to hunt. All I'm asking is for you to find a warrior that will influence the future one day." Ares looked around at the town, "And I am not sure that you'll find it wasting time on a hunt."

"Just because I have special assignments doesn't mean that I give up my day job," Angela retorted in a low and firm voice. "I still save people and hunt things. And what makes you so sure that this person wants to be protected because of what he is to become. A person should be able to choose."

"And you of all people should know that there is power in choice but that there are some things that are definite. In this case the destination is written but the journey is left to chance," Ares replied with a knowing look. He put some glasses on and added, "Do what you do best, Angela. Find one thing and you might find the other," and was gone.

Angela blinked as Ares left. She wasn't completely happy about the situation and she hated to admit that the god was right in his assertions. It was one of those things that was going to annoy her to no good end. She muttered to herself, "So just follow where the path leads."

As she said it, she frowned. It started the wheels turning in her mind as she started walking down the street with Sasha. There was something about the timing that had always threw her off and she figured it had to do with the fact that the gods did tend to put their hands into the pots no matter what it had to do with especially if it was a vested interest. The other thing that threw her off was what Ares said and what Zachariah said.

She mulled over it as she came to a comic book store called Golden Comics. She had forgotten that it was tied to the case they were currently on and in fact didn't give it a thought. Rather she looked at the building and was paying attention to the gut feeling that she was getting about the place. She put her hand on the door and opened it and walked in.

It was thunderous silence as she stood just inside the door and looked around. She had maybe about three or four guys staring at her. Some were the visual definition of geek with the Hawaiian shirts and the sci-fi shirts of Star Wars or Star Trek t-shirts underneath. Some were a little more along the lines of what she was wearing which was her usual of a tank top that showed off her curves, jeans and boots along with the chocolate brown jacket that she was partial to.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's rare that a pretty girl is into this kind of stuff."

Angela looked in the direction of the voice and saw the cashier sitting and looking at her. She replied, "So I see. Um is it okay that my dog stays with me? She's well behaved." She gave a tentative smile towards the cashier. The last thing she wanted to do was to get thrown out since her gut was telling her to stay.

"Sure. Anything I can help you with?"

"Just browsing," she replied with a smile. She really knew how to play nice and without her mind tricks. "Do you happen to have any graphic novels?"

The cashier pointed over towards a shelf along the walls. Angela politely thanked the guy and went over to take a look. She wasn't a comic book person by nature but she did like looking at the artwork. There was one that she was particularly looking for and scoured the shelf at the titles while trying not to be freaked out by guys that hovered nearby and trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date.

"You like the Shadow Chasers series?"

She glanced over to see a kid probably in his early twenties with glasses and a mullet haircut looking at her. He had puppy dog eyes and she privately thought that if he could master that, he would have it made. He was also dressed casual like herself but she could tell that he was pretty much classed as a nerd. She looked at where her finger was where she had been browsing the titles. She replied, "I have a partiality to it."

"It's a good series. I particularly like the issue where Katrina stood up to the Organization's middleman or her handler and they pretty much ended up fighting it out. She has killer moves," the kid replied, a little bit rambling. "I'm Lewis by the way and you're very pretty and…"

Angela gave a smile. She was well aware of this kind of rambling. "I liked that issue myself. I've always liked it when there are strong female characters. The over sexualization is something to be worked on since tiny waists are a biological impossibility. I'm Angela and this is Sasha."

Lewis smiled and then tentatively pet Sasha. "Well um Shadow Chasers seems to be more realistic in their female characters," he replied with a slight agreeing nod, "And Katrina is not the kind to take things lying down."

"No she isn't," Angela replied with a slight smile. She liked the kid and engaged in conversation. He balked at asking her out for coffee but he did have a better grasp at his personal courage and that was after she made the suggestion with the puppy eyes and a couple of suggestions. He certainly left the place feeling like he was walking on air and it left her smiling as she picked up the latest issue and opened it.

It was a few moments later that the bell indicating someone was entering come in. Her back was to the door and she was hidden by the bookcase but she could make out two distinct pairs of footsteps. She heard Sasha give a slight whine and glanced at the pup. It was then she heard the unmistakable voice of Dean Winchester saying, "Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions."

Sam's voice followed, "Notice anything strange in the building last couple of days?"

"Like what," the cashier replied.

Angela held her selection and slowly moved to observe better what was going on. She inwardly berated herself that she had forgotten that this was the place they were looking at. She checked her phone and found a text from Dean asking her where the hell she was and if she found anything out about the building.

"Some tenants reported flickering lights," Dean continued.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Sam answered with another question, "What about noises? Any skittering in the walls, kind of like rats?"

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

Angela could clearly see that this was going to backfire on the boys. She debated on whether or not to interfere but decided against it. This was their show for now since they were doing the FBI angle. If she entered in at this point, it would really be awkward and they might not get anywhere.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

Angela raised her brow the minute the cashier had the light bulb go off in his head as he said, "I knew it. You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

She blinked at that. She was well aware what the term meant and had been treated once to a lecture on the difference between reenactment and live action role play. She put a hand to her mouth since at the moment it was completely funny that the guy thought that they weren't being serious. It was a whole different picture when the cashier started commenting on Sam and Dean's appearance and how hard core they were like some characters in a book.

It took a serious turn as the cashier gave the title and tried to remember the names of the main characters. She blinked as the guy explained the books, "Two guys use fake IDs with rock alias, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires and occasionally team up with some guy that is code named Absolution. What are their names? Uh Steve and Dirk? Uh Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam sounded like it was the strangest thing going on and Angela witnessed the looks that the brothers exchanged.

Silently Angela made her way to the books and took a cursory look at the books by reading the synopsis on the back. It was funny but not the ha-ha funny. It was the kind of thing that she would look at with suspicion and at the moment something was telling her that she needed to follow this lead and now that Sam and Dean were on the trail, they would be the ones to take her there since they would probably find what she was trying to find.

"Kind of more of an underground cult following."

That was Angela's cue to move away and she put the book back where she had gotten it. She went back to where she had been hiding and waited until they passed. She put her money on the counter and walked out of the store as Sam said, "We're gonna need all the copies of _Supernatural_ you got."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Angela walked in holding the unclipped leash in one hand and a carrier of coffee and a small bag with pie and frowned at the question. Sasha sauntered in and took her place on the floor under the table next to Sam. She replied, "Out."

"Out doing what? Getting your nails done?"

"Dean, seriously," Sam called from his place at the table. He really didn't want to hear them bicker like kids even though there was the potential for entertainment.

"Hey I wanna know why Angie here decided to be like a normal person to find out something and then became the most forgetful person on Earth," Dean pointed out. He looked at Angie, "So? What gives?"

"And if I were getting a mani and pedi you think I would tell you?" Angela gave a warning glance at Dean. She then offered the pie and added, "I forgot. I have my moments too."

It would have been believable if Sam and Dean both knew that she wasn't one to forget so easily important things unless she was seriously distracted by something or she was in the middle of part of the investigation and actually decided to stick with it rather than drop it. Dean had to push, "You forgot?"

"I was doing my job. Had an interesting conversation with a kid named Lewis and he seemed more interested in the fact that I was girl and I was talking to him. Besides nothing probative," Angela replied with a dismissive air as she held out the pie and added, "Which is why I got the pie."

Dean eyed it warily since he suspected that there was something to it but he wasn't going to look at an offering of pie gift horse in the mouth. He took it and gave a slight smile, "Thanks Angie."

"No problem," she replied with a slight smile as she distributed coffee. She knew that she was going to have to play it casually with this one since she was there and she wanted first reactions when they told her. "So what did you find?" She spotted the books on the bed and picked up the first one. "_Supernatural _by Carver Edlund," she read and flipped the book over.

"That is actually what we found," Dean pointed out as he took a bite out of his pie. He picked up one that was later in the series and handed it over. "Try that on for size."

Angela picked up the book and scanned the cover. Privately she thought that the image was way over the line for a cover but such was an artist's discretion based on what they had to work with. Certainly the one that she assumed was supposed to be Sam looked more like a Fabio look alike. She could just imagine the implications when it came to the fan base and she was familiar with those. She opened the pages and began to read.

The title was No Rest for the Wicked and was when Dean was on his last hours and went to hell. Certainly Dean didn't mean anything by it by handing it to her since that still made her upset that she hadn't been able to do what she could. She figure that it was because he wasn't sure how much she knew prior to joining with them and wanted her to read something that she would be familiar with. She opened it and read it through.

"Well?"

"I only read the first chapter Dean," she said looking up from the book. "I kind of like a little sustenance to what I am reading." She looked back at the text and kept reading.

So far the book had fairly accurate events. She noted fairly accurate since she was actually supposed to be in there and there were only vague references to her in there and as far as she could tell, the character wasn't defined as either male or female but by her title, Absolution. That was a fairly creepy part since she was written as a vague character that seemed to pop in every once in a while and when she did it was only as accurate as if someone only had heard it from someone else and just rumors. It was different from other stuff that talked about her.

It was a bit like she was reliving the angst and drama about trying to get Dean out of his deal. Her favorite part was when they sung to Bon Jovi while on the road. She had enjoyed it then and for a short time then it felt like there were no worries; no hell or anyone going to hell but just being together like family. It was times like that she appreciated and she was right in that it reaffirmed why she did the things she did.

The end was certainly not what she expected. It ended with Dean going to hell but after that there was nothing. There was no mention of what she did to Sam or anything. It certainly was something to think about as she went back through the book to other parts of the story and re-read them. At that time, Dean took to reading all the books they had and made a trail on his bed. Occasionally he glanced at Angela who hadn't moved from the standing position she had occupied. To him she looked like a statue and the only thing moving were her hands flipping pages to the same book back and forth. He went back to reading while Sam was busy researching online.

Sam for his part thought that Angela was getting a little obsessed with just the one book. Yet he knew better than to question it. He did notice that she was flipping back and forth to different sections and had a look of concentration on her face and her nose almost seemed to touch the pages.

"This is freaking insane," Dean piped up, "How does this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me," Sam replied.

"Anything on your end, Angie?"

"Just some interesting elements," Angela mused absently as she picked up another book and started skimming the pages.

"Interesting?" Dean looked up at Angela who was looking at one book and then the other. He had no idea what she was doing. "Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to me having sex... I'm full-frontal in here, dude."

"And that's nothing compared to some thirteenth century porn. Lot more imagination there," Angela murmured. "Some porn is even older than that. The tapestry work is nice."

Sam tried not to choke on that as he made a face at his brother. He knew exactly what she was referring to when she said that. It always amused her because he still had that book she gave him.

"Tapestry porn?" Dean looked at her.

"Oh yeah," Angela replied as she tossed the books on the bed. "Some of the old castles still have them. By the way not everything is in there."

Dean wasn't sure whether or not to ask what she found because as far as he was concerned, everything was in there. He was surprised she even mentioned porno but she usually shot down his exhibitions on his masculinity and complaints about anything related. He raised his brow at her as she made a face and went to take a sip of her coffee. He glanced at Sam as he sat up, "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure. Had almost zero circulation. Uh... started in '05, publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one, 'No Rest for the Wicked', ends with you going to Hell," Sam replied as he turned the laptop to show his results.

"Like I said… not everything is written in them," Angela repeated as she peered over to see a forum website. She felt her lip twitch at the sight.

"I reiterate: freaking insane. Oh check it out, there's actually fans! There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?" Dean peered at the laptop and scrolled through the fan site. He noticed that Angela had been peering over his shoulder and would have teased her about it but paid more attention to the website and Sam.

"Yeap."

"For fans, they sure do complain a lot," Dean went on as he looked at the postings. He found one that was worthy of being commented on, "Listen to this, Sympatico says 'The demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic'. Yeah well, screw you, Sympatico. We lived it." Dean shook his head slightly at that as his brother laughed at that.

Dean kept looking and said, "There's even something in here called the Absolution Mystery. What the hell is there a mystery about? It's about Angie." He frowned a bit.

Angela was chuckling and said, "Read."

Dean read and frowned as he read one post, "Some of these people think you're a guy? What the hell?"

"Like I said, not everything," Angela replied and handed Dean the book she had been reading pointed out the section and let him read.

In the meantime Sam pulled the laptop around and read the thread about Absolution, "'Absolution is nothing more than a plot element to offset the emotional issues between Sam and Dean and basically is downright unnecessary.' That is crap."

Dean had finished reading and pulled it around. "Freaking sadists," he murmured knowing that it wasn't the correct term. He found another and grinned as he read, "'Absolution is the faceless beauty that encompasses the true meaning of beauty with selfless compassion and grace.' Nice and I couldn't have said it better myself."

"It gets better," Angela replied feeling the slight blush of approval even though she was amused by the whole thing.

Dean continued to look and found more, "There's Sam Girls and Dean Girls and they both think Absolution should be paired with one or the other. What's a slash fan?"

Angela started laughing at Dean's question. She couldn't help it as Sam explained it, "As in Sam slash Dean... Together."

The laughter that ensued almost sounded hysterical as Dean put two and two together. Sam was watching Angela like she went crazy. Dean thought that this was so wrong. "That is just sick."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Dean discover that their lives are a story and Angie thinks the whole thing is funny. What is she really hiding? Keep watching for more Will You Be My Angel...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why the hell are you so amused?"

Angela was trying hard not to laugh at Dean's incredulous face. She had been trying ever since they packed up and headed to look for the publisher that published the books to get information on the author behind the pen name Carver Edlund. She just couldn't help it since the whole thing was funny to her. She tried to keep a straight face as she replied, "Because it is rather funny."

"No it isn't. This is our lives here," Dean pointed out.

"Yours but not mine though the speculation is amusing." Angela knew she was being a little mean about it since certainly her reaction was similar when she found out about herself. Of course hers was a little more subdued considering that she had been taught to behave. Still it was funny and she thought so.

"So you're amused that there are people out there who think you're a guy?" Sam looked at her like she had lost it.

"Oh very. It's not the first time someone mistook me for a guy." Angela smirked at Sam a little bit before adding, "And I've been kissed by plenty of girls."

Dean noticed Sam trying not to blush. He didn't have trouble believing that if she had been mistaken for a guy. Of course it could be taken another way and he didn't think that. At the moment he was a little appeased that his brother was uncomfortable but that didn't alleviate the fact that she was very amused by this whole thing.

Sam for his part cleared his throat at that. "So it doesn't bother you at all that you're mentioned either?"

"No," Angela replied with a slight smile. At the look the boys were giving her, she pulled out the graphic novel she had bought and held it out. "Here, look at that."

Dean took the proffered book and looked at it. He looked at Angela like she was crazy but he received a look of encouragement. He held it up for Sam to see as they scrolled through the pages. The realization of what they were looking at dawned on them. It was Dean who made the first comment, "This is about you?"

"About my time with the princess. If you really want something to trip you up, you should read what Sam gathered on his research about me." Angela looked at both boys knowing that they were trying to digest this. "The point is that I am used to reading about myself. Some are good at making me laugh about how they perceive me. I may not like it overly much that some have an overinflated view of me but…" She shrugged her shoulders, "I learned to live with it."

"So if it were you they were writing about in nitty gritty you wouldn't have a problem?" Dean eyed her suspiciously.

"They already do. Seriously? Haven't you read the actual writings about me? We did actually meet a scribe prophet with the table of royalty." Angela was still grinning even though it was clear that they hadn't really thought about it that much. She took her graphic novel and tossed through the open window since Sasha couldn't come. "Come on," she urged. "Don't think about it now."

It certainly was something to think about as well as the fact that they were about to find out who Carver Edlund was. Dean thought he had just had a shot of weird with the graphic novel comic book thing. The other part he really didn't think about much and it seemed like a long time ago when Sam pointed out who didn't know about her. Sam on the other hand felt a bit sheepish and… he wasn't sure how to describe the fact that she seemed so okay with this. Maybe it was funny to her and one day she decided to get off the high horse or something.

He certainly thought that he had been slacking on the challenge she gave him earlier this year now that she brought it up. Certainly she said to take his time but now he felt like he followed instructions only to realize that there was a test and he was failing miserably at it. It was dumb but it did feel a bit that way as he changed his focus to the goal at hand.

Getting in to see the publisher had to be a plausible story and the best story was being a bunch of reporters. Well actually him and Dean were the reporters, Angela, Sam had no idea. He didn't have to worry since out of nowhere, she produced a rather nice camera that profession photographers used and put it around her neck and passed herself off as a photojournalist. It was a bit unconventional but the lady seemed to buy it and allowed her in.

Angela was amicable with the whole situation. Certainly she couldn't help but make slight smiles when she saw the look on Dean's face when he realized what slash fans meant. If they had the time she would show him the Shadow Chaser fan site and what _they_ came up with. It was enough to make her hysterical in between all the fighting and everything else. For the moment though she was playing the part of a photojournalist working with Sam and Dean, the reporters, to do a story on underappreciated series. She had the credentials and the camera to go with it and her appearance made it believable.

She had to admit that the publisher lady was a bit into it like the fans. She said, "Well with their article and a few choice photos, the light could be shone on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah. If we got a little bit of good press, then maybe we could start publishing again."

Angela almost wanted to laugh some more. The whole thing was hilarious even though Dean almost broke cover when he protested against it, "I mean why would you wanna do that? It's such a complete series. What with Dean going to Hell and all." His grin just added to the whole thing and she made a motion like she was thinking by rubbing her first finger under her chin.

"Oh my God, that was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so strong, and sad, and brave... and Sam - I mean the best parts are when they cry. You know, like in Heart - when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in Home, when Dean had to call John... and ask him for help..." The publisher was starting to choke up.

"You know I read that one and a few others and the crying parts are the best," Angela replied as she offered a tissue. "In the midst of all the action and the need to do good… the good emotional parts really bring out the humanity in things."

It wasn't a surprise to hear about Madison and Sam's feelings. She knew that at the time though she was certain that Dean would approach her later for that and certainly with what she was doing now. Even though she was probably laying it on a little thick and telling the truth, since she read on the way there, she wanted to build up enough rapport with the woman so if Dean or Sam said something wrong it wouldn't go too bad.

"But the part especially that mentioned Absolution and Dean just looking at each other with understanding… oh it only proves that Absolution is not a literary device but a real character."

Angela nodded in agreement with that. It didn't matter really since for the most part what was written about her was in religious and prophetic texts. The Shadow Chaser series was the popular culture thing and she thought it interesting since certainly that was about interesting times that were not overly bad. Besides she knew the artist behind it so that wasn't a problem. "I heard that there were interesting discussions about that. Of course I've always been partial to good old fashioned brotherly love."

"Gosh, if only real men were so open, and in touch with their feelings," the publisher nodded in agreement.

"Real men?" Dean had exchanged looks with Sam as the two women openly discussed points in their lives like it was a book club or something. It didn't help that part of it touched upon her and the publisher ate it up like it was nothing.

The publisher then seemed to remember that Sam and Dean were still standing there and said, "Oh - I mean... no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," Angela murmured.

"Well right now I'm crying on the inside," Dean said out loud, fully intending on that being a sarcastic comment.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady this whole thing is funny."

Angela put her hand over her eyes trying to not make the situation any worse. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Dean's deficiency in tact made itself known. She could admit that she was partially responsible for it since she egged on the situation but in her mind it was a necessary evil. If it had to be about finding the artist for Shadow Chasers and they talked a few choice images, she would have borne with it.

"I know you are legit," the publisher replied pointing at Angela. She looked at Sam and Dean, "But how do I know you two are legit hmm?"

"Oh trust me. We're legit," Dean replied noting that Angela had more of an in with the lady. That wasn't a big surprise since she always managed to get into places that he nor Sam could get into without resorting to breaking and entering.

"Well I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys," the woman said firmly.

"That is not the intention," Angela replied in a calming tone. She added a small smile as well.

The publisher looked at Angela and said, "Well I know you wouldn't."

Dean whispered to Sam, "There she goes again."

Sam hid by adding onto the reassurance, "No. Never. We are actually… big fans." It sounded lame even to him that they were covering though Angela was better at coming up with something on the fly and making it believable.

"You read the books?"

"Cover to cover," Dean affirmed with one of his more endearing smiles designed to disarm women. It was the killer smile that usually ended up with him getting laid. Or in the case when he flirted with Angela, she merely gave him a cheek pinch and told him he looked adorable, a real blow to his manly pride on any given day except when it regarded her.

The publisher proceeded to quiz Sam and Dean about the content of the books. Angela couldn't help but smile since it hid the laughter. She found it funny that this lady was quizzing them on things that they would actually know because they were as real as the story gets. Some of it even she knew because she was there; not necessarily like she was now but she kept tabs on both of them even when Sam was at Stanford. That certainly was an experience to remember.

_Sometimes you just gotta follow where that sixth sense of your sixth sense goes._

Angela knew that while humiliating for the boys and entertaining for her, this was part of that job that Ares asked of her. Of course she still questioned the prudence of keeping it from the boys since she really disliked keeping secrets from them especially since she was always straightforward with them. Certainly she may have hurt Sam's feelings by their nighttime conversation but she knew that if he persisted she would have given in. Some days were good and others were not so good in terms of resisting the puppy eyes. Most definitely her resolve softened while she took care of Sam when he got tonsillitis.

She had noticed that he was more feverish than a normal cold or flu would be and was something of an ordeal to drag him down to the ER. Dean had been on board the whole way and she knew he had done it on purpose when he left her to deal with a feverish Sam while he filled out the paperwork. It was a chance to be a little more affectionate without conjuring a reason why and Sam had been receptive anyway. They ended up talking with their hands about what happened at the club with Ruby but she could tell it still plagued his thoughts. Fruit of the poisoned tree she guessed since people tended to believe the source.

The publisher was protesting at giving the information on Carver Edlund and babbling something about him being very private. It was an initiative on Sam's part when he insisted that they were really big fans and revealed the tattoo that Angela had given him. Dean followed suit and even though she didn't have one like theirs, she went with it figuring there was no harm. She turned around and shrugged off her jacket and pulled her sleeve down to reveal her tattoo. The reaction was hardly one she expected.

"Awesome but… Oh my God!" The publisher looked like she had seen something beyond her wildest dreams or something. "You actually got it right."

Angela looked at Sam and Dean and they were clueless until the publisher came up and actually touched her tattoo. She raised her brow but didn't react except to say, "Um… I got what right?"

"The tattoo of Absolution," the publisher exclaimed. "You know most people have tried but could never figure out the design even though it is embedded in the books." She traced the pattern and the sigils.

"Fancy that," Angela said as she looked at Sam and Dean, "Must have been a subconscious thing that I picked up on."

The publisher backed away clearly excited that she had met three fans of the books. She couldn't help but say, "You know what? I got one too," and proceeded to show them where she had her anti-possession tattoo located.

Sam and Dean stared and Dean commented on her being a fan. Yet when they looked at Angela, she was just looking and she verbally agreed, "You really are a fan, sister."

The publisher was pleased and willingly gave up the information, "His name is Chuck Shirley and he's a genius. Try not to piss him off."

* * *

Chuck was sitting at his computer and staring at the text he had just written and rubbed his head. It was somewhat good but it was also really bad. It was another piece that would eventually fit into the larger story but it wasn't clear yet and it was very strange. It was strange and worrisome since the kid next door was in it.

_Absolution looked at the boy as he sat forlornly on the front porch and compassion filled that being's soul. The boy may be the one that was to be protected but he was still a person. Absolution knew that people came first even if the mission was important._

_ It was all right with Sam and Dean and Absolution went about to do what their calling was. The instinct was strong the closer the approach to the boy was…_

Chuck sighed in exasperation, "This is definitely the worst writing ever. Every time I get a hint of Absolution…"

To be honest the past twenty-four hours had been really strange for Chuck since he started writing this latest story. For the past three or so years he had been writing exclusively about Sam and Dean and when Absolution came in it was more like a character just appeared and kind of like a Jiminy Cricket character, always giving advice and a helping hand.

Lately though, it was like he was allowed to see a little more about Absolution but still not enough to get a clear picture. It was like his conversations with the Girl with the Amber Eyes. She had that smirk about her and he was convinced that there was a secret that he was on the verge of discovering and it was driving him crazy.

Absently he picked up a graphic novel that he had bought recently and turned to the last story that he left off of. Sure it was geeky but it was an interesting diversion from his thoughts at the moment and it allowed him to calm down. He flipped the page and murmured, "Okay Katrina, what have you gotten into this time?"

He read for a little while before he felt better about what he was writing about. Certainly his head was full of the adventures of Katrina and her best friend Aliyah and the fact that they were in the middle of taking down the group that was responsible for going after Aliyah because she was the princess of her people though he did wonder why it was that Katrina was friends with a Hebrew girl since it was just weird. They were two different people and yet they were good friends and not to mention pretty sexy looking and not in that super thin waist kind of way. The proportions were very good and… Chuck put aside his book and went back to his desk to work. He passed by the painting as he did so and said, "Now I know you have something for me."

The smirk just seemed to say that she might have a surprise for him but she wasn't going to say what. It was the same look but it always seemed to be teasing about the whole thing. Chuck took a sip from the tumbler he had poured himself and started to work.

The printer had printed out some new sheets of the main story he was working on. Picking them up, he started to read over them. He wasn't sure why he did it since it was all bad writing in the first place. Still it helped to kind of visualize how the readers might see it and that was if they were being published again.

Clearing his throat, he read, "Sam and Dean approached the rundown…"

That didn't sound good at all. Grabbing his pencil, he changed the words as he reread what he had written, "… approached the ramshackle house with trepidation. Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?"

_Certainly I would_, the thought stole into Chuck's mind.

Chuck cleared his throat slightly and looked at the side piece he had. He looked at it and then at the main story. "Sam and Dean traded soulful looks… and they glanced at Absolution who stood looking at the door with a determined look."

Chuck couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. So now _that_ part made sense. When he wrote the books and introduced Absolution, the character was always the more stoic of the three. Sam and Dean would defer to Absolution for major decisions… It made him wonder if such a character could really have a life and possibly laugh. He did see the fan sites and found that the fans thought Absolution would be more flushed out or should be.

In _No Rest for the Wicked_, Absolution actually broke character and was given a small spot to shine in the emotional department. The conversation between that being and Dean was more fruitful than the previous conversations and no doubt gave credence to the idea that Absolution had emotion and was quite possibly human.

Even though he wrote about Sam and Dean, he was obsessed with Absolution and what that person looked like. It was the thing that occupied his thoughts in between trying to find respite from the images that plagued his head and created the head splitting headaches. The one thing that was ever clear was the tattoo and even that was pieced together throughout the books.

Chuck shook his head since he had to get back to business. He wrote in the line on the sheet that he had written and looked at it. "Well here comes Absolution again."

"Then with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful determination," he read and emphasized with his hand. He scoffed as he finished reading. Who was he kidding? "That was certainly brilliant."

Chuck rubbed his face after taking off his glasses. This was too much to think about. Plus there was this weird feeling that what he had been wanting for a long time was going to happen. He couldn't point out why now but it was there. Plus he was just tired with the whole thing.

All of a sudden his doorbell rang. He went over to the door and opened it to see two guys standing there. The shorter one said, "Chuck Shurley?"

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the _Supernatural_ books?" The taller one followed suit looking at him.

Chuck thought he was being assaulted by fans again. He replied, "Maybe. Why?"

The shorter one replied, "I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

Definitely it was a couple of fans and they were LARPing again. Some were that good and they found him and he had to put up with this. Actually he didn't have to. He nodded in a mocking manner and whispered, "Yeah," and shut the door.

He had barely turned away when the doorbell rang again. This time he had to make it clear. "Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He made to shut the door again.

The one who called himself Dean stopped him, "See here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

Chuck was unprepared for the sudden burst from the two guys into his home. Who were these guys? What the hell did they want? And why were they insisting that he was writing about their lives? "Wait a minute. Now this isn't funny," he said as he backed up to avoid anything physical.

"Damn straight it's not funny," the guy Dean said looking like he was going to punch Chuck's lights out.

The one calling himself Sam tried to calm the situation down, "Look we just want to know how you're doing it?"

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck thought these guys were really going to the extreme.

"Are you a hunter?"

Chuck looked at them like they were insane, "What? No, I'm a writer"

Dean advanced and Chuck backed up assuming that it was a threat. It certainly sounded like it when he demanded how much he knew about demons, tulpas and changelings. He ended up falling onto his couch. They were definitely strange fans.

"It's not a Misery thing and we are not fans," Dean said and it was clear that he was agitated.

"Dean, calm down."

Chuck looked over and saw that someone had made a late entry. He looked over the guy Dean's shoulder and… No it couldn't be. No way. "No, no, no. You're dead," he said pointing at the woman who entered. The next thing he knew, he saw black as he fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** Well looks like Angie is still getting laughs over this whole thing and Chuck actually faints. Keep watching for more Will You Be My Angel...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arriving at Chuck Shurley's house had Angela knowing that they were on the right track; that she was on the right track. She wasn't worried about entering the house to actually meet the guy that she knew now was a Prophet. She had time to think about it on the way to the publisher and the house in between laughing and being subjected to some interesting 'petting' from the publisher.

Before they left, the woman asked to see her tattoo again. Angela was willing to oblige since she was certain that it was only going to garner appreciation from the woman and made a mental note to send her photos to a newspaper group within her world. The people there would certainly like the _Supernatural_ books and they had her for entertainment as well. The Academy was proof of that with the kids asking her questions.

It was rather strange to have her shoulder petted or rather the lines of her tattoo traced. It wasn't uncomfortable since she had women grope her before and they were much nicer about it than guys. It was actually interesting since the woman had a light touch and it was clear she had done something like that before as she traced the lines. She actually felt a slight rumble form in her throat that was like a cat purr and she prayed that Sam or Dean didn't see that.

Now they were there at the man's house and needless to say she wasn't impressed with the yard work. Then again there were some seers that just didn't fare well with the gift they were given and you had to shift priorities to what was important and that tended to vary. She felt sorry for the guy since she knew what a bitch a vision could be if it decided to be of the headache variety.

She rarely had the gift of sight unless it was extremely important. Certainly when she ascertained JoAnne's future and hers with the Winchesters; that was not really painful but the one when she was blind was a motherfucker. Sam would know too from when it was the early times of Azazel. Everything had a purpose in the grand scheme of things and as she was still firm about, it sucked at times.

Arriving at the house, she got out of the car and held the door open for Sasha. The pup needed some exercise and for the most part if there was something unusual around the place she would be able to sniff it out. It was more like an insurance policy for the 'sixth sense to the sixth sense'. She had to roll her eyes at that since anything that was referenced by Ares she considered to be a pain in the ass even though on occasion he was correct.

She started walking around and looked around the neighborhood, thinking it was a good idea to leave Absolution and her chakram in the car. At least she had a gun and her knife on her person and they were hidden in her jacket. Back in her day, people wouldn't have suspected her of toting a weapon if she kept it hidden and in places no decent man would dare touch on a young noblewoman or face the penalty of death. It certainly was a time when men had manners.

Looking around she caught sight of a young boy. He was playing in the front yard with a soccer ball. He looked to be roughly ten years old, maybe a bit older and that was more about those rare souls that were old souls. They were the kind that were sort of recycled. Some retained their memories and some relearned them or they were confused when they found themselves able to do things that they have never done before.

This boy sort of fit that profile at first blush. Actually you couldn't really tell by looking but Angela had a feeling about him. There was something about him that drew her attention so she studied him while trying not to appear like she was a pervert.

The boy had Native American roots. That was a big point and could lead to the possibility of her suspicions. She had spent enough time with the Indians during the expansion west to know a few things and it was a relief not to hide when in the presence of the shamans. They were more tolerant of the strange and unusual but they weren't pushovers. If there was an instance where one was against humans, they would unleash some kick ass. This boy, she wasn't sure of roots so she looked for other clues.

The house was next door to Chuck's and appeared to be better kept. In fact Chuck's house looked like an eyesore and a viable example to the broken windows theory. Stark contrasts certainly made one's perspective more alert to other things.

"Angie, aren't you coming?"

Angela looked over at Sam and Dean. They were already starting up the path towards the door. The feeling she got about the boy was being persistent. She really couldn't ignore it especially since it was that strong. She was torn though since she also felt that she should go with the boys to meet the Prophet that was most likely the one that had been hinted to her by Zachariah. It was rather difficult but she just needed a moment to think things through and figure them out. Making up her mind she said, "Give me a minute. I'll catch up."

She saw that the boys were confused about her decision but went ahead. She turned away to look at the boy who was still playing. She noticed that occasionally he would glance at the house especially if his ball happened to hit the wall of the house by accident. That was something to think about but the first problem was to make contact.

Angela was no stranger to meeting strangers and potential people who would make a difference in the future. Certainly she had her fair share that she had been sent to find and take measures and then there were the ones that found her. Some became a part of her stray pack; they became hunters or like Sherlock, brilliant librarians. Some became suppliers of different needs for different kinds of hunters. They were supposedly her success stories; it always hurt when one of them died because of the job or they did what they were destined to do or old age.

The major difference was now that it was a different world. She couldn't just walk up and say hello without drawing suspicions from people. With the paranoia over the potential for sex offenders and kidnappings, not to say that it's not bad since it was, it just paid in the long run to be cautious with what she was doing. The best thing to do was probably to go meet up with Chuck and run interference, which meant that she kept Dean from deciding to use physical force to demand answers.

A whine caught her attention and she looked down at Sasha who was looking up at her. She said, "I know pup. There's something going on there but we need to be subtle."

Sasha cocked her head in an inquisitive manner. She then whined a little. She could sense that there was something there too. She had noticed the boy too but she didn't react. There was nothing wrong with the boy but it was different. It was something that her alpha would be interested in.

Angela gave a slight smile and rubbed the pup's head. "I know. I just need to find a more comfortable and accepting avenue."

Straightening up, she motioned towards Chuck's house, "Come on. Let's make sure Dean doesn't get too physical about this. Frankly I don't blame him. I reacted the same way when I found the table of Absolution and learned what it said. Plus I have an artist telling of my adventures in another form besides oral and written word."

The walk up the sidewalk was short but judging from the open door, she could see that there was already a scene starting. No doubt Dean led the way in and forced himself in. Probably the poor Prophet was scared to death or utterly confused. There was the distinct possibility that the guy didn't know what he was; probably he didn't understand it and he was just working with what he had and that was to write. That didn't mean that Dean had to treat him that way.

She entered the house and followed the source. She could say that the interior wasn't all that much better than the outside. Again with the whole thing with some Prophets not being able to handle it too well. She turned towards the noise and found Dean saying something about them not being fans. Even though it wasn't that raised, she could tell that he was annoyed and wanted to get to the bottom of this. Chuck was in a position of vulnerability and he did look scared from the angle she was at. She marched up and said in a firm voice, "Dean."

It stopped the interrogation right then and there. She barely noticed that it made Sam flinch slightly at the strong tones she was giving. Her focus was on Dean since he was looking at her like she just interrupted a make out session with his beloved pie. Her return look was similar to what a parent would give to a child they told to apologize.

"No, no, no. You're dead," came from Chuck.

Angela looked at the poor guy as he literally dropped to a dead faint. Her brow was raised in curiosity as she looked down at him. That was a first. "Huh, that's the first time that has happened," she said. It almost sounded comical as she looked at Dean and Sam who were looking at her.

Her motherly instincts taking over she moved to put the poor guy into a more comfortable position after giving a slight click of her tongue. She managed to get him to wake up after shaking and an occasional gentle smack on his face. She finally got his eyes open and he visibly freaked out again stating that it was impossible and that Sam and Dean weren't real and that he made them up. It was crazy babble to her but she could understand the feeling when you started seeing things that you weren't supposed to see. Oh she knew well.

Looking at Chuck who was visibly freaked out by her very presence, she decided that it would be prudent to resort to drastic measures. Reaching deep down, she focused on her empath ability and sent reassuring waves as she spoke, "Hey relax Chuck. Nothing is going to happen."

That seemed to work as Chuck calmed down. He still was a bit scared of her but it wasn't to the point where he wasn't going to faint again. Finally he said, "This is definitely not real. People just don't pop out and you died nearly five hundred years ago. This is…" He looked at Sam and Dean and said, "And I made up Sam and Dean…"

Angela looked at the boys and gave a slight shrug, "Well, at least that's better than before." She then looked at Chuck and replied, "Well I can tell you that I died about four hundred years ago and was brought back to life and since then there were other times I've been dead or near dead."

"And let me guess you see Death now," Chuck countered. He rubbed his head trying to clear the cobwebs and confusion.

Angela made a slight face and nodded, "That is a given."

"Okay this is really nice," Chuck deadpanned, "You really went to town on this."

Dean decided that enough was enough. He made a slight face and tugged on Chuck's arm and made to drag him out to his baby. He shot a look at Angela to say not to start. All Angela said was, "Be nice."

It was very much like a parent talking to a kid and telling them to behave. It could be seen as demeaning but there was a purpose to it. It was a no brainer that sometimes Dean's way of hitting hard for answers didn't work on the person being asked the questions. She had worked different types of people throughout the years and not all of them responded well to intimidation. Chuck was different and that was because he was a Prophet that really wasn't taking his calling too well. She could only just imagine how Luke was and that was something Castiel mentioned a long time ago.

Following the boys along with Chuck out to the car she looked over at the neighbor's place to check on the boy. He was no longer in the front yard but her hearing could pick up the sounds of play in the backyard. Perhaps there was a way to talk to the boy without drawing too much attention. Even Sasha could run interference on this one since kids did respond favorably to animals and Sasha was very friendly with kids.

"Are those real guns?"

"Yep," Dean replied, "This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

Chuck looked like he was ready to crack from Angela's view once she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. He was saying, "I gotta hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome. So there's… I think I've got some posters in the house." He started to make his escape but he was chased down by the Winchesters while she watched almost like she was completely disjointed from the whole thing.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

That seemed to pull Chuck into the realization that this was real. "How do you know about that?"

Angela took action and stopped the boys from their questioning. She replied, "Because Chuck, we live it. We know them. We are telling the truth. This is Sam and Dean Winchester and the reason that you are freaked out and saying that I am supposed to be dead is because I _am_ over five hundred years old and technically should be dead. I _am_ Absolution."

"I never wrote that in any of the books."

* * *

The last time Angela ever contemplated living in a house was when she semi-retired. She claimed that she did retire from the family business but it didn't really end up that way; not with the way some of her strays kept showing up asking for advice or needed recovery or other hunters showed up because she knew where to get what they needed. It fed her belief that once you got in the life, you couldn't avoid it or get away from it forever. That certainly was the case when she received word about John Winchester and his rather stupid idea.

Angela couldn't help but smile at the memory of seeing John again. He had been rather pissed when she told him that she was retiring. It was then she realized that he had depended upon her quite a bit to help in his quest for finding Azazel and she did train him a little more. Now she was teaching his sons the same things. It was funny how things seemed to come full circle in an almost twisted sort of way and she was still doing the same thing; she was like one of those old trusty coats that could be counted upon in times of great need and she always said yes.

There was one time she contemplated saying no for the sheer hell of it. She really disliked being bossed around by people and them assuming that she would fall in line. Maybe it was her own fault for being so predictable. Yet deep down she knew that she would never turn aside a chance to help someone who truly needed it. She just seemed to have a knack for finding them even if they weren't 'assigned' to her. Looking around the backyard with Sasha she took in her surroundings and had to admit that the backyard was certainly better than the front. It still looked a bit unkempt but for all intents and purposes it was fairly nice.

Sasha was sniffing around the place. It appeared she was doing what a dog did but she was also doing what she was trained to do. The nice thing was that she didn't have to dig anything up and she only did it when she felt the need to mark her territory. She was alert to the presence of anything funny.

Angela chuckled a little bit. After Chuck realized that she, Sam and Dean were the real deal, he calmed down a bit and let them in his house. It was then she discovered why he was so freaked out initially at seeing her. She never thought that she would see that painting again ever since she foolishly got rid of it when she was being a foolish and emotional girl; she had gotten rid of it when her mother died since it was her mother that had the painting commissioned.

She was supposed to be the example of a proper young lady in that painting. Everything from the dress to how her hair was done was styled as was proper for young ladies. The only thing that defied that was the fact that she couldn't help but give that saucy smile/look that looked like she was hiding a big secret. It was pretty much the look she gave when she wanted the boys to think about whether or not what she claimed was true when she revealed something like when she used to spar with Rocky Marciano. She posed with that smile and the artist captured it beautifully and even managed to put the twinkle in her eyes.

It was a young and starving artist but as the purview of the Medici family, all branches, they had a thing for artists and were patrons to them. This particular artist was a favorite of her mother's and she liked his work too. She actually had a couple of his works and a few sketches done in pen and ink brush in one of her storage units across the country. She actually stared at her painting for a time before exploring the lower levels of Chuck's house and almost laughed at his copy of Shadow Chasers on the table as she went outside.

She knew what was going on and while it would have saved time and possible pain to explain, she was busy trying to figure out how to talk to the boy she saw earlier. That he was the one that Ares wanted her to find, she had no tangible proof save her gut instinct. There was also the fact that Ares did mention that the track she was on with her 'mission' with the angels was on the same one as the one he was asking her to do. So that was some proof and it fit but still she would like to find out more.

"Are you an angel?"

Angela turned towards the fence that went as high as her breast bone. There was the boy looking at her and he was holding some wooden contraption that he was working on. He was looking at her like he wasn't sure of what to make of her and was probably a strange person in Chuck's yard. She took a tentative step forward and replied, "Why do you ask that?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked down a bit, "Just… I don't know."

Angela came closer so that she could lean on the fence. "Why do you think I'm an angel?" She gave a reassuring smile since she was curious.

The boy looked up and said, "My mom used to talk about them but she called them by a different name. She said that they were the most beautiful creatures to exist and they look after people when they are in trouble. Though the old medicine men call them spirits that are meant to protect and guide."

Angela was well aware of Native American culture and stories regarding the spirits. When she wasn't being the bandit chaser, she was friends with the tribes and was even considered a negotiator between sworn enemies. She accredited it to her learning the languages of the tribes and plus the fact the shamans knew what she was. In a way that was a relief since she didn't have to hide who she was and was learning that being with the boys. Looking at the kid as she leaned on the fence she said, "Well they are right about that. They do protect and guide."

"Yeah but Mom always talked about them differently; like she met one before."

That was interesting to Angela. She was definitely curious now. "Maybe she just believes a little bit more. There is nothing wrong with that. I still think fairies are real."

The boy looked up at Angela like she was crazy but it was also a look that said he was suspicious. "You believe in fairies?"

_Yeah because they are real_, she thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I like to think of them as being representative of the good things people can be and there are some that represent our faults. Not everything has to be cold hard fact. Kills the imagination."

The boy looked at her as if trying to decide something. "Are you an angel?" He repeated his question from earlier. He felt compelled to ask it. Something about the woman made him want to know about her.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Because you're different. You look human but something about you is different," the kid replied. He was still holding onto his contraption but he had taken a couple of steps forward. He motioned at his face, "You have this certain glow about you."

Angela frowned slightly at that assessment. That was not a usual reason for calling her as such. Even Nikki had called her that because of her name. It also had her really wonder what was the case with the kid since she had been around shamans enough to know that they knew things that appeared creepy and that was how they were connected to the world. "I glow?"

"Sort of but I get the feeling that there is more to it." The kid paused a bit and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting a friend."

"Chuck doesn't have friends."

"Maybe none that he cares to mention." To Angela it felt ridiculous to argue with a ten year old but she couldn't help it since it felt like she was defending herself.

"I think you're here not for Chuck." The boy looked at her as if daring her to challenge that. Studying her face for a moment he then said, "You're not here because of Chuck but for something else. Why are you here?"

"I can see you're too clever for me," Angela replied with her tone that almost sounded sarcastic. She sighed and then said, "You're right in that I am not really here to see Chuck. Meeting him was more of a happy accident. I am here for another reason."

"For what?"

"To find something that was lost and maybe make sure it is safe."

The boy looked at her. He couldn't believe it. His mom said that there was one out there that would be good at finding things and keeping them safe. She even hinted that one day he might meet her. His mom always said it would be a woman and that she would be his angel to find him and keep him safe. "What did you say?"

"I am trying to find something that was lost and try to make sure that it is safe," Angela repeated.

The boy looked at his contraption and thought for a moment. His mom had been well respected within the tribe and she knew things, things that sounded strange but they weren't discounted. She always talked about an angel spirit that would walk the earth and protect people. She was a bit poetic when she said it but it still worked.

"Something wrong kid?"

The boy looked at the woman. He said, "I think you're here for me. Aren't you?"

It was maybe for a full two minutes that they stared at each other before Angela finally said, "I am looking for someone. You."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie makes contact after calming Chuck down enough. Wondering how the kid knew she was the one? Keep watching for more Will You Be My Angel...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck couldn't believe his luck at the fact that he might be having the biggest hallucination ever or the world was just out to get him. The guys calling themselves Sam and Dean Winchester knew what he didn't put in the books. The woman who said she was Absolution was a casual observer, just like how he wrote her into the books.

When she walked into the house and near where his desk was, it was inevitable that she would find the painting. He was surprised at her reaction though. When she saw the painting she gave a slight smile and said, "So that's what happened to it."

When Chuck looked at Sam and Dean, they were looking at her but they weren't at weirded out as he was. It was like they were used to this and led him to further believe that they were real. He was still nervous because she was standing next to the painting and smiling at herself that was smiling at herself. It was really Twilight Zone in the extreme. He tried to make small conversation, "Uh please be careful."

"Don't worry Chuck. It's in better hands than when I last touched it. I was such an ingrate," she said.

"O—okay."

She then chuckled and said, "Relax Chuck. You're not the first one to freak out over something like this." She gestured towards the painting as she turned to look at him.

The resemblance was striking. Chuck did notice though that some of the angles in her face sharpened more into their adult proportions and if one looked carefully there was that ever alert look in her face even though she was being pleasant. It was like she couldn't allow herself to relax and now that Chuck could think about it, if she was who she said she was then she wouldn't really be relaxed though it wouldn't hurt to chill just a little.

A bark caught his attention and Chuck realized that a dog followed them in. He said, "Please no dogs."

"Why not? It's not like you're allergic and she's harmless unless you piss her off," Dean shot off. He had his arms crossed over his chest looking like he wanted to beat someone up and it was equally intimidating with Sam standing next to him.

"Dean," the woman hissed. She then looked at Chuck and said, "I'll take her out if you don't mind me looking around."

Chuck actually didn't mind. She wasn't trying to beat him up for the _Supernatural_ books because she was standing with the two guys she came with. He watched as the dog followed her out after receiving a slight whistle. They went through the house and out through the back and he went to the kitchen to grab a drink. This was one twisted day.

On his way back after taking a drink, he knew it was too much to hope for but they were still there, "Oh, you're still there."

Sam and Dean were standing next to his desk. Sam was looking occasionally at the painting and then around. Dean appeared to be the more focused though he was sure to have noticed the painting as well. He said, "Yup."

"You're not a hallucination," came out more like a statement. However when Chuck heard Dean's response, the only thing left to say was, "Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

It was plausible. How else did it explain the fact that he was writing about two very real people down to the detail and not to mention that what he once thought of as fantasy came to life? Okay in all fairness the woman did say that she was over five hundred years old. But she looks so sexy… better than some of the other women… er.

"You're not a god," Sam said. He could almost hear the nonsequiter from Angela about real gods and goddesses. The sad thing was that he knew what she said would be true since he had a tangle with his fair share and he had been possessed by one for a brief time. He would know.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life? No, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel capricious god. The things I put you through! The physical beatings alone!" Chuck could recall all the times the Winchesters suffered serious injuries at the hands of the monsters they hunted. "Then there is the fact that Absolution gets hurt and you fight about it…"

Dean looked at Sam a little confused about what Chuck meant. Sam made a silent motion to remind him and he nodded. He looked back at Chuck trying hard to be nice as Angela asked as he replied, "We're still in one piece."

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive... and then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives! Your emotions... for entertainment," Chuck rambled on ignoring the fact that Sam tried to get him to stop because of what he was talking about. "I mean that emotional spill with Absolution when Dean went to hell... Had I known she was a woman, I wouldn't have done that."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean tried to reassure the guy. He had to admit that he was doing a nice job so far of being nice but this was going beyond insane. He had to change the tone after Chuck quizzed him about the bugs and the ghost ship and bad writing. "Chuck, you're not a god!"

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam added a little more gently.

Chuck made a scoffing noise at that, "No. If I was psychic, do you think I'd be writing? Writing's hard!" He sat down on his couch and took another drink of liquor. This was…

Dean blinked at that. Writing was hard? He lived with someone who could spin tales and make lies sound the truth. She wrote quotes in notes to Sam and she even made Christmas into a holiday poem. Then to be fair he had to admit that she was good at the creative stuff. He had proof of that when she was put through the same crap he and Sam were put through at the Sandover building.

While he was director of marketing sales she was in charge of advertising and she had good stuff but he dismissed it as civilian crap. What she produced from when she said she had strange dreams. Thinking about it now he figured that she got the dreams like Sam did because she was like his brother in that he scratched the scab when it was bothering him. Probably something didn't seem right to her and she ended up having dreams of her memories of them hunting.

There had been a total of two paintings and numerous charcoal drawings. Those he thought were pretty awesome even though they depicted some pretty gruesome stuff at times. There was one charcoal drawing though that wasn't so gruesome. In fact it was the oddball of the collection. Where the majority of them showed some of their hunts; there was a nice one of Sam holding Absolution and the manifestation of the sword's soul, the one that stood out was of a happier time.

It was one of Angela riding piggyback on Sam and he was in the background. Dean could remember that. Sam had badly teased her and he was reaping the consequences when she jumped on his back like she did. He couldn't remember what it was that Sam was teasing her with but it certainly was entertaining to watch. Sam did have a slightly longer arm reach than she did and if push came to shove he wouldn't hesitate to utilize it. The drawing was really good for charcoal and was such an oddball. Then again Dean always thought she was one when it came to certain things.

When that job was over and there was the collection of stuff, that one Dean automatically looked for. She wanted to get rid of them but both he and Sam decided against it even though they all depicted parts of their hunts together. Sam went geek on him and mentioned one work of art by an unknown artist from the early twentieth century that was similar in terms of style. They took them all and shipped them off to Bobby. The one charcoal drawing Dean kept. It was small enough to fit into an 8x10 frame and definitely small enough to keep in his duffle. It was sad that she never spoke of it again but Dean was certain that she thought about it often enough.

In the meantime Sam was trying to find some logical explanation, "It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives."

"That only briefly mentions Angie," Dean muttered.

"That is her name?" Chuck looked at the Winchesters. "Cause I could have sworn that it was a different one."

Sam cleared his throat on that one. Dean glanced at Sam for a moment wondering why he was getting upset that Chuck had written about Angela in an abstract way. He looked at Chuck and asked, "Are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck had been reading what he had written and going over the conversation that played out the moment he opened the door. Even the conversation with Absolution or Angela, he was still having a hard time reconciling the two names as one person. The name Angela was abstract like a voice in his head. As he was reading, he reread a part and it hit him. "Holy crap."

"What?" Dean looked at Chuck as he leaned back in his chair.

Chuck looked down at what he had made his corrections on. He had finished putting Absolution's role into it and it ran smoothly. He held it up. "The latest book. It's uh… It's kind of weird."

Sam looked at Chuck, not sure where this was going. Dean was doing the same thing. In their experience that usually wasn't a good thing when something weird came their way. If he were honest he was still thinking about Angela's behavior during their nighttime conversation. She may have said it was a weird but something was telling him that there was more to it. He didn't want to accuse her of lying. He was concerned. He turned his focus to the situation at hand, "Weird how?"

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck replied.

Dean leaned in, "_Slaughterhouse Five_ Vonnegut or _Cat's Cradle_ Vonnegut?"

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"What?" Dean looked at his brother. He had read the books… not that he was going to admit to that to just anyone. He looked at Sam and at the look he explained, "Me and Angie had a Dead Poet's Society thing a while back. She was reading one of them and… I got involved."

Sam blinked at that. It was a surprise when Dean admitted to anything that spelled nerd. It was an even bigger surprise that he was in a literary discussion with Angela who once read out loud Dracula to him to get him to sleep. He gave a slight shrug to say that he was okay with that.

Chuck looked at both of them and said, "It's Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself… at my house… confronted by my characters and I was told that Absolution was a real person." He looked up at the Winchesters and hoped that they didn't hurt him over this. He wasn't stupid since he noticed the little things like Sam's constant glancing at the painting and the almost glare at the Shadow Chasers graphic novel on the table.

The silence was a bit intimidating and Chuck asked, "You guys aren't going to hurt me are you?"

"No they're not," Angela said as she walked through the house. She looked at the Winchesters and then at Chuck as he was holding the sheets he had just written. She leaned on the desk and gave a slight smile, "So I guess you should have seen that you were meeting someone supposed to be dead huh?"

Chuck relaxed at little at the reassuring smile she was giving. "I suppose so though I never had anything telling me what Absolution looked like. In fact the only thing that I know for sure is the tattoo that Absolution has had since birth."

Angela raised her brow while she smiled at that. She looked at the one she was sure was the Prophet and said, "Honey, you have no idea."

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the front step and holding a soccer ball. He had the most interesting conversation with the woman that came to his neighbor Chuck's house. He knew that the first thing he said was the most cheesiest of things to say and he took it right from a movie that made it the cheesiest line ever. Yet she didn't seem to mind. In fact it seemed that she was expecting him to come out.

Charlie "Black Kettle" Lakota felt that something was going to happen that day. He sensed it when he woke up and went through his morning routine that he had adapted. Ever since his mom died, he had to make changes to his life through necessity and mostly it was staying out of his father's way. That morning he had to be especially quiet since it had been one of those nights.

He had noticed her when she got out of the car with the two guys she was with and her dog. He could tell that she was not on the same page as her friends. It was like she was tagging along for some other reason. He didn't find out until he saw her standing in Chuck's back yard.

The reason he said that cheesy line was because he thought she was. It was more likely the trick of the light but she did seem to have a glow about her. It softened her hair and made her look really pretty. She already was but it made her more so. Then there were the things she said; she almost sounded like his grandpa when he talked about the old stories and one about an angel who cared about the world and risked much to keep it alive.

It had been a bit of a surprise when she admitted straight out that she was looking for him. His mom said that he was destined to meet the one who would protect him from the danger that was to come. She said that it was a rare thing to meet a warrior who existed but didn't since their job was to protect and often from things that people didn't understand. Charlie found though that he liked the blunt manner since it sounded like there was more honesty there than anywhere else.

They talked a little until he had to go in. He was off track from school and he knew that he had to get inside. He had some chores to do. He did tell her that he would be glad to talk to her some more when she was done with Chuck. That had her laughing and he was confused about that and he wondered if she was a little crazy since she was laughing at something that was not funny on his end but she found it amusing. He said that he would be out in about thirty or so minutes in the front if she wanted to talk some more and he ran back into his house. Now that he thought about it, he didn't wait to see if that was agreeable to her.

"So you're a kid that likes to kick things."

Charlie looked up to see the woman standing there looking down at him with a smile on her face. Her dog was standing right beside her, its tongue lolling out. He looked up and said, "I happen to like soccer."

Angela chuckled as she looked down at Charlie. "It is pretty cool. I happen to know someone who liked playing it as a kid. Now he can kick in a door like it's nothing." She looked around and added, "So do you want to go for a walk? Maybe to the park?"

"Aren't you afraid of people thinking you're abducting me?"

"Aren't you afraid of people thinking you are kidnapping me?" Angela gave a smug smile as she looked at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled a little at that. "There's the park near here. They have a pretty decent green." He stood up and tucked the ball under his arm. "I know the way."

Angela made a gesture and let Charlie go first and then fell in step beside him. "Don't you need to let your father know?"

"He's gone for now." Charlie grew a little quiet. He adjusted the ball under his arm so it didn't fall out. "He won't care at the moment. He's not himself. Hasn't been for a long time."

Angela nodded as they walked down the sidewalk. She hadn't met the man yet but it was clear just by what she had seen so far indicated that there was something going on in the kid's home life. She didn't see any physical evidence of the worst kind of thing apart from the unspeakables that would probably make her into a ravaging beast if given the chance. If she had to venture a guess it was one of the dark things that plagued Native Americans when the whites came west and brought their white ways and of course the drink.

"So you said that you came for me. What do you mean by that?"

Angela looked down at the boy and then forward as they walked, "I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you think. I don't do that."

"Didn't think so."

"Don't be an assbutt," she said in a firm boy. "And don't tell me that it's a bad word. Would you rather have me call you a smartass?"

"Can't help it. I started acquiring it ever since Mom died." Charlie shot a look at Angela that was almost defiant.

"Yeah well you're talking to a master of being a smartass," Angela countered. "And that took several lifetimes." She put her hands in her jacket pockets and strolled along. She pursed her lips for a moment before she said, "You asked me if I was an angel. Do you think I am?"

"Well…" Charlie had to think about it a little. He didn't want to sound like a silly little kid who believed in fairy tales. He was under the impression though that if he were to tell the truth, she wouldn't laugh at him. "You kind of look like an angel. Not the halo type stuff but you do look like one."

"So I look like an angel but not like an angel?" Angela teased the kid a little but gently.

"More like what I think what Grandpa describes when he tells the stories of our people. My favorite is hearing about the angel or spirit that rode across the lands and stood up for the People. Grandpa says that those stories have been handed down since the white man started moving west."

Angela grew thoughtful at that. She was well aware that there were stories in Spanish told about her. She was the lady of the moon or something like that. She hadn't been joking when she told Sam that one. There were others around the world that became part of urban legend and fairy tales and hokum and often distorted way beyond the actual events. It was why she was vastly amused at this with what was happening to the boys. She then said, "Interesting."

Charlie looked up at her as they continued their walk, "You know my grandpa believed in them and so did my mom. She said that this angel is one that will sweep across the land against the forces of evil and battle their chief so that the warriors under her command wouldn't have to."

_That sounds like me through and through_, Angela thought to herself. "The angel will fight the chief?" She wanted some clarification. There were the references in Revelation that she had but when it was translated into other cultures that didn't necessarily have a Bible, it made her curious.

"Well Grandpa thought it unlikely but Mom always thought that it would happen. She would get these dreams and then tell them to me and other people. She was known for knowing things as well as healing. She was a medicine woman, a rarity with our people."

Angela felt her lip twitch. She remembered being called that a long time ago. She was also called a crazy white woman for trying to be a man but she earned the respect as a healer and a warrior. "Crazy white woman," she muttered to herself as she chuckled about it, "When a woman tries to be a man she becomes one. This is not natural."

Charlie listened to Angela talk. "Grandpa said that too but he also said that there were a few women who were given the strength of warriors. The angel in his stories was one and so was Mom," he countered. He looked down a bit and then added, "Mom said that the angel will be able to consume the light and darkness but could only fight one but she believed that the angel would fight the chief not because of the love she would have for life but for the one person."

Angela blinked at that. It sounded like it was something out of a bad romance novel or something. What the kid was implying that she wouldn't fight possibly to the death for the sake of all mankind but for one person. She couldn't conceive of it really but she would be the first to admit that she would do anything to keep Sam and Dean from going through this whole Apocalypse but she always kept in mind the bigger picture even though it sucked on her personal life.

"Mom said that the angel will save the one taken by the evil chief in more ways than could be named. She was always going on about it especially the part where the angel will have a name that means 'angel'. I think that's why I think it is you," Charlie went on while shrugging his shoulders. They had come to the park and he put the ball down on the ground and started kicking it while he walked. "Your name is Angela and Mom said that the angel looks for things that are lost and protects them."

"Interesting kid," Angela replied as she tapped the ball with her foot when it came to her. "So you think I am this person your mom told stories about?"

"Are you saying that you're not?" Charlie kicked his ball to her after doing some fancy footwork. In a way it was meant to be challenging.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Angela countered smoothly and took the ball. With a movement with her foot, she scooped it up and did some fancy footwork to keep the ball in the air. When she was finished, she popped it up in the air and caught it like it was nothing before handing it back to Charlie. "I did say that I was looking for you so it is probably safe to say that I am what your mom talked about though I think it came with some embellishments."

Charlie took the proffered ball and then noticed the tattoo on the underside of her wrist. He took a look at them and said, "Neat." He looked at the one on top of her right hand and noted that it was different from the other two.

Angela gave a slight smile but was interrupted when another voice entered, "Indeed it is. So the Medicine woman has returned."

She turned to see an elderly man looking at her with eyes that missed nothing. She glanced at Charlie who was looking up at her with a solemn expression. It looked like she was in the middle of being caught in a trap of sorts but she could sense no malice and Sasha was her best indicator. She looked at the old man with a pointed look.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie found out what happened to her painting and Chuck realizes its all real. Angie finds more about Charlie. Keep watching for more Will you be My Angel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Please, do not be offended by the boy's actions."

Angela sat on the bench and looked at the two people she was talking to. She shook her head, "I am not offended at all. I actually admire the kid's tactical ability." She meant it as well since she would have done the same. Actually she did when she first met Gabriel.

Gabriel had come to see her and he was very proper like a gentleman would be of the time but she sensed that there was something off about him. It was unconventional to bring him to their place of residence at the time but it was a scenario that her father trained her in. It certainly was a surprise when she actually found out what it was she brought home.

The voice of an angel certainly knocked out her father but she was the one that told him to shut up. She hadn't been fazed by the true voice of an angel and it actually surprised Gabriel that she could stand it. So in reality she wasn't surprised at what Charlie did.

The old man nodded his approval at her. He gestured as he spoke, "The spirits have spoken of your arrival."

"I guess I could believe in that," Angela offered.

"They say that you are here to ward off a great evil."

Angela made a slight face at that, not intending to be disrespectful or anything but there were some things she still had a healthy skepticism about. She replied, "If you mean the Apocalypse, could you not really mention that?"

"A man cannot hide from his destiny. What the spirits have laid before him is the path he takes," the old man gently rebuked.

Charlie added, "Grandpa is a medicine man. He sees much what the world tells him and for the most part, it is true." He looked solemnly at Angela as he sat on the ground by Sasha and rubbed her fur. "You're here for me right?"

Angela sighed and gave a slight smile. Even after all the times she spent with the various tribes and what she had done for them, she still had the reluctance; it was like a very old habit. She said, "I did come to see you Charlie. It's just an old habit."

"The best thing to do is break it," the old man replied.

"Easier said than done," Angela replied politely. She folded her hands in her lap. "I will do what I have to do but I like doing it my own way. The destination is written but the journey has yet to be written." She gave a slight smile.

The old man nodded, "The path is twofold. You seek the boy but also one that sees all. Both you have seen."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you know what I'm going to do before I do it."

"The spirits only tell of you coming. What you do about it, it is up to you. You still have a choice." The old man gestured with his hands as he spoke, making a motion to the sky when he spoke of the spirits. He gave a knowing smiling, "This you know."

Angela nodded with the same kind of smile. "Alright. Enough of the mystic talk. It's good to see you Edward."

It was Charlie's turn to be surprised as he watched his grandpa and Angela exchange the arm exchange amongst warriors. He blinked as he continued to rub the wolf's fur. "You know her Grandpa?"

"Yes. This is Medicine Woman…"

"Yes like the TV show," Angela replied with a slight chuckle. "I still think you should have gone with the other one." She looked at Edward with a slightly wry look.

"But a name is given because of what you are. It is your gift and one that overlooks all the others," Edward pointed out. He then looked at his grandson and continued on his explanation, "She came when I was a young man and there was a great illness caused by a demon. She fought it and saved our people as she did for the Cheyenne before."

"That's what the markings mean," Charlie pointed out. He was amazed. He never thought that the stories that he had heard were real. He knew his mom saw what was to come and he often thought that she had been using the stories her father told. "They are neat."

"They are the mark of the medicine people," Edward pointed out. "They are all over the world. Even our people have been blessed with them. Our own medicine men have learned from them and have taught it to our people."

Charlie listened with rapt attention as his grandfather went into the story of the first healer that visited the tribe and then when Angela came by. It was entertaining as before but it was different since Angela helped to tell the story. It was clearly different from when his grandpa told it. He would have asked some more questions but they were interrupted by his father coming.

Angela resisted the urge to lash out immediately at the man that roughly yanked his son to his feet. She had to keep Sasha from jumping up and giving a bite. That would end up bringing trouble with the law since there was such a thing as assault with your deadly weapon being a dog. She stood up though but was refrained from speaking by Edward as he said, "There is no need. This is a part of your son's education."

Angela was treated to a heated argument mostly on the end of the kid's father. She held her tongue as she looked at the boy. He was looking downward and feeling bad for the bad behavior his dad was showing. She focused her attention on his dad. She knew that something was off about him and focused on that. She also studied Charlie.

"Enough with the stories Edward. They don't amount to anything. Stay away from my son."

Angela reached out, she couldn't help it, and tried to grasp the boy's hand as Charlie was yanked away. His fingers barely brushed hers but her wrist was grabbed firmly by his father. She looked up at him as he said, "And you don't touch my son or I will have you thrown in jail."

She looked the man in the eye and that was when she saw it. It was unmistakable but also a bit of a surprise. She had to school her features to not react especially when Edward barked something in Cheyenne. She knew the boy's father understood what was said. She had noticed the markings of the Sun Dance poking through the shirt he was wearing. What captured her attention was what she had seen in the eyes and the expression.

Knowing that to make a scene would bring trouble, she spoke in Cheyenne to Edward. With an upward glance, she looked at the boy's father in the eye. She said, "I will stay away."

Charlie wanted to protest. He would have said something but the look that Angela gave him had him stay quiet. He was quick to obey and kept his head down. He managed to cast a backwards look at her as his dad pulled him away. He knew he had a limited time and he had been foolish in staying away for so long. He had been warned to stay away from his grandfather but he kept going back. He liked learning the ways of his people. His mom had been teaching him. Now he knew he was in trouble and he would get it when he got home. Looking back, he saw the look on Angela's face and there was something in her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking of.

Angela watched as the boy was dragged away. Her expression was nonexistent as she watched. It probably made her look cold but she had learned long ago that sometimes you had to bite back your feelings. Sometimes it was the only way to keep a situation from getting worse even if it felt like it was a douchey thing to do.

She was still looking in the direction they had gone and was thoughtful long after they had left. Her mind was starting to think about what she was going to do when Edward said, "I apologize. Luke is not always like that but since Snowbird died…"

"Understandable Edward," Angela replied, "But it is not entirely his fault." She stared in the direction Charlie and his father went and then at nothing in particular. She then pressed the tips of her fingers together and tapped them as she mused.

She was well aware of possession. She had been part of certain kinds of possession. A few months earlier she had witnessed a ghost possession and then of course there were the demon possessions that followed. This was something she hadn't seen ever. She had heard of it but never seen it. It accounted for the reason why nothing happened since the kid lived near a Prophet. They were protected like something fierce.

"You know something don't you?"

"Something all right and I'm not sure of all the details." She started pacing a little trying to think. "Edward when exactly did you notice a change in Luke?"

"A couple of days after Snowbird died. Her heart."

Angela nodded. Any circumstance in which person died was rather sad. It was also a fact of life and she had seen it; she lived through it. It was sad but she could also appreciate it. She could understand how the family units worked and she lived with the tribes back when they once roamed the plains. She could understand Edward's loss especially since he called his daughter by her Indian name rather than her Americanized name.

"Do you know what it is then?" Edward looked at Angela as she paced around in front of him and let her think.

"I have an idea." Angela stopped and looked at Edward. "They are evil spirits," she said, not sure how far she should go into this. Edward may know a lot but not as much as say a hunter would know. She didn't want to alarm him unnecessarily and then there was the idea that he might think her crazy in the end even though he knew her and she hadn't changed in decades.

"Demons," Edwards replied assertively.

"No. I would have… sensed it before meeting the kid," Angela replied looking out at nothing. "It's a spirit and one that I have heard of but not seen before."

"Can you help?"

"I don't know. I came here originally to find the kid and someone else but… I will see what I can do." Angela looked at Edward with a pensive expression.

"The duty you carry tears you in all directions," Edward nodded in understanding. "The greater good is always considered."

"Yes but what happens to one can affect the tribe as a whole," Angela pointed out. She gave a slight smile at that and added, "I will look into it. I have never seen it before and I don't want to harm the boy's father. He has already lost much as you have."

"You are a good friend," Edward replied with a smile of his own. "Travel the path alone but others have joined. They are tied to your fate and you to theirs but still the path is open to choice." He motioned as he spoke. "But you know this. It is others that don't understand."

Angela was going to respond with a half-smile. All of a sudden she felt a throb pulse through her head and she put a hand to her forehead and grimaced. It was followed by a more violent throb and she hissed, not realizing that she was flailing her free arm out until she touched a tree. It was then that she saw it but noticed right away that something was off about it.

When the episode finished, she blinked and found that Edward was watching her worriedly. She blinked again even though her eyes were watering and sought out the comforting touch of Sasha's fur. She could hear the pup whine a little and she rubbed the fur.

"What did you see?"

"Trouble," was all that she managed to get out.

* * *

Chuck grimaced as he heard the pounding on the door as he walked with a mug of coffee laced with whiskey in his hand. He opened the door and found Angela standing there with an intense expression on her face. He was startled by the first thing that came out, "You saw it didn't you?"

Chuck let her walk in and start searching around. "Yes come on in. Everyone else has been doing that," he murmured more out of annoyance.

"Sorry," Angela replied even though she was clearly into the kitchen. "I have to be sure though I am certain one would have showed up by now."

"Okay, slow down." Chuck raised his arms. There was no need to get too excited but he needed things clarified if he was going to make it through this story. "What are you talking about?"

Angela had finished her rounds. She was right in that if there was a serious threat one of them would have shown up. She knew that and with the surprise discovery she made, she could see why. She just had to be sure. She came back to where Chuck was and replied, "Nothing important now. What I want to know is if you saw it."

"What are you talking about?"

Angela raised her brow slightly and took a step back, "Saw it. The whatever… Lilith."

Chuck looked at her surprised, "How did you…?"

"The real question is why am I seeing what you are supposed to be seeing," Angela pointed out. She glanced upward with an annoyed look and shook her head.

Chuck caught the motion and ventured, "You want to yell at them don't you? The angels?"

"How do you know that?"

Chuck wasn't too sure how she would react to what he knew about Absolution. He had seen Sam and Dean's reaction. She might be different. Stammering a bit, he answered, "W—well Absolution has a habit of looking at the ceiling when it is, more or less, to verbally or silently curse the angels. It comes later; it's not in the books but there was when Dean came back and Absolution shouted to the heavens."

"Surprised that was put in but okay," Angela replied with a raised brow and a nod.

"How do you know that I saw what you saw? If I knew what you saw," Chuck muttered and feeling like he was on the wrong end of being drunk.

"You're asking if I saw the fact that Lilith is trying another way to secure her success in this and it involves Sam…"

"Oh boy," Chuck interrupted and ran a hand through his hair as he went to his office. "This was not how I imagined meeting you."

"Nothing ever is," Angela offered as she followed Chuck into his office. She saw him sit down at his desk and stare at the computer. She went to sit on the edge and studied him. "What do you know about me Chuck?"

"Just whatever I wrote about you in the books. Parts of you come disjointed and never make sense until I get to that part in the story and then it makes sense."

Angela gave a slight nod at that. She looked at the scattered papers and the general mess. She really felt sorry that he was saddled with this. It wasn't his fault and sometimes she wondered if it was a major sense of humor on God's part. Certainly that had to be the thing with the platypus. "That's because I am not a major player in the story you are telling."

"But that doesn't make sense. You came here with Sam and Dean and doing pretty much what I expect out the scant details that I pieced together." Chuck looked like he was going burst into tears. He then turned to his keyboard and started writing. "Of course I had to write you as an ambiguous character."

"Like I said: This is not my story." Angela sighed a little and looked around some more. "Are you writing it down?"

"Like I have a choice? It won't go away if I don't."

Angela knew that pretty well. Sort of. Dean knew what she would mean since she explained that when they were doing their job in the Appalachians. She walked away from the desk and went to go stare at her painting. It was like being reunited with a piece of the past seeing it again and she could almost hear her mother telling her to sit still and behave for the artist. The artist said that he wanted a natural look from her and at the time it was that little smirk she still gave sometimes. He captured it perfectly and it was something of a secret between them.

"I sometimes would think that Absolution looked like the girl in that painting; like you. I knew you were a girl but…"

"I guess you could say that you got it right and with what little information you had," Angela replied as she stared at it. "I was twelve; I would have been thirteen in a month when this was painted. Mother had that dress made for me."

Chuck looked up from his writing to see Angela staring at the painting. He looked down and found that her dog was next to him and she was looking up at him with an expression. Tentatively, he reached down and rubbed the dog's head. "Nice doggy," he murmured. When he looked up, she was still looking at the painting. There was hardly any difference from then and now. It made him curious, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Still look like that?"

Angela looked at Chuck and then at her painting. She understood what he was asking but she wasn't sure if she should reveal too much. Still there really was no point to it now since Chuck knew that the world he wrote about was definitely for real. She replied, "Well yes. Not bad for someone who could virtually live forever."

"So what are you?"

"I take it that by saying that I'm Absolution isn't going to do much." Angela looked at Chuck with a gentle smile. She was unaware she was mirroring a softer version of the smile in the painting.

"That's stating the obvious."

Angela gave a gentle sigh as she continued to smile. She actually liked Chuck even though he was a bit of a slob. She was well aware that she might be entertaining signs of OCD but in her experience all people had it to some degree. Some had it more than others. Taking a breath, she said, "Well… I am a dhampir."

"A what?"

"Dhampir. I'm half human and half… vampire." She paused and looked at Chuck. "Do you really want to hear about this?"

"Considering that I found out that my characters and the world they live in are real and the fantasy of every guy with no social life, if they could figure it out, is standing next to the physical visible representation that was painted roughly five hundred years ago and is accurate down to the posture… Believe me there is nothing more you could surprise me with." Chuck took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "This is…"

Angela came close to Chuck using slow and deliberate movements. She tried not to be too silent in her movements but it was like she said often; old habits. "Hard I know. You think the world is all that it should be. You're living a normal life and then you start to notice things not being right or things change that aren't normal in the world of change…"

"Do you really know what it's like?" Chuck looked up at Angela. Did she really know what he was thinking and feeling?

"I know plenty," Angela replied. She motioned towards his computer. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Chuck gestured and sat back.

"Thank you." Angela leaned forward and logged onto the internet. She didn't doubt that Chuck would have it. She had noticed a few choice pieces of reading material that would have piqued Dean's interest. She typed in the web address and logged in. She pulled up the photos and etchings that existed of her. "These are all original, all authentic from their original date of style." She clicked through the images and then brought up the information. "It is true that I am half human and half vampire."

Chuck leaned in to read what she had brought up. "This is something out of…"

"You're not the first to react this way. You should have seen Sam and Dean's faces when I showed my face."

"You're really one of these… dhampirs?"

"Yes. The reason I understand how you feel is because those that undergo the Change do so at puberty. We know what it's like to be human for quite a few years." She looked at her nails for a moment and then buffered them on her jeans.

Chuck read the information. It was really was a lot to handle and yet a glance at Angela told him that she seemed to be used to all the reactions. If he stopped to think about it, she really wouldn't, especially if she is as old as was implicated. He said, "Well… um…"

"Let it digest for a moment. Perhaps you could just write what you saw?"

"You mean what we saw?"

"I wouldn't write that. It was disturbing enough to see Lilith and…" Angela shook her head. She really didn't want to think about it. It really was disturbing and she didn't like the idea of it. Certainly it was like something else that she repressed with a vengeance. "Do you have a laptop I could use while you write?"

"Sure um… over there." Chuck pointed in the general direction he had a laptop stashed. He paused a moment and watched her as she set up the laptop and went to work on whatever she was doing. "You know, I don't blame you for feeling disgusted… I mean it is Sam."

Angela looked up from the research she had started on what she had discovered. As much as she wanted to react the moment the kid's father grabbed her arm, she remained calm and pretended not to see anything. She didn't want to put the kid under any more harm. So now she had to research for what to so. Chuck's comment came out of the blue and had her look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Just saying. And there may be a small bit in when Dean came back from hell that it was evident that Absolution, you, appeared more than what…" Chuck trailed off as he caught her stare. It was not a very comfortable feeling. He turned back to his writing.

"It sucks," Angela said. She looked up at Chuck and gave a slight smile. "It sucks and I deal." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to work leaving Chuck to write. She made a meal while Chuck made a call to Sam and Dean to tell them what he saw.

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like Angie may have two problems in the same town. What to do about it? Only watching for the next part of Will You Be My Angel will tell...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Drinking spirits are ghosts who are tied to the power of drink and drunkenness. They can infect the host and in so doing the victim becomes influenced under the power of alcohol." Angela read the line of the document she had dug up and raised her brow as she took a sip of coffee. She made a slight face at the fact that it was stone cold but coffee was coffee. It sounded right but not quite. She scrolled through some more.

She had heard of ghosts possessing people but it was rare since ghosts were often tied to the places that they died in. So she had to get creative with it. That it was a possession, she had little doubt over. The type had something to be desired though she was certain she could exclude demon possession. If that were the case, she would end up having a really bad day and possibly have to be a pain in the ass to the others. Plus she would have known it… just like she knew with Sam.

Even though she almost talked about it with Sam when she was in Rosedale, she cut him off. She knew he had been fishing to see how much she knew about his activities with Ruby. The only reason he would ever ask would be if she said or did something that made him suspicious. She feared she may have said something and she couldn't really remember ever doing it and him being Sam, he picked up on it. Certainly he had something to say when Ruby messed with her in that club full of vamps.

She really didn't have a good excuse as she had told them both when she was finished with her destructive rampage as a result of realizing what Ruby did to her. Later she confirmed with the princess that someone had broken into one of the vaults of the Centurion and had stolen the pheromone needle that belonged to the siren she helped to kill. From that she pieced together the possibility that Ruby had extracted the serum from the needle and did whatever she did with it and wore it like perfume.

It was a wonder that the other vamps didn't react since they had hypersensitive sense of smell. Then again Angela knew that Ruby was once a witch and probably worked the serum to do what she wanted… and it certainly did. What bothered Angela the most was the fact that she didn't resist when Ruby gave her a kiss full on the mouth. As she had admitted, she had been kissed by women before and they learned quickly that she didn't swing that way but Ruby was different. As much as she could say that it was the pheromones, she had no idea about that.

It was no secret that she and Ruby hated each other since neither missed the opportunity to insult the other. The armistice agreement they had didn't baffle the Winchesters as much anymore but they both still found it weird and each had their reasons. Ruby valued her skin too much to incite the wrath of a slayer and the Malachi. Angela wanted Sam to know that she trusted him with this and letting him lead the way. Yet Angela knew that what Ruby was doing was going to lead Sam down a path that was dark and messy and she hoped that he would see it in time and pull back before disaster started.

As it were, with what she had seen along with Chuck, she didn't know if it was some sick game or what. What she did know was that it was very real and the truth that Lilith would find them. It felt like the hits were going to keep on coming with this one as she scrolled and found what she was looking for. "Bingo." She gave a slight smirk and shook her head. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"I wouldn't have guessed you were a good cook," Chuck said as he finished the sandwich she had made for him when she took a break.

"Yeah you'd be surprised at what else I could cook up," she replied a little under her breath as she read the information she was looking at. She was going to have to talk to Edward since he knew the stories better than she did but it looked like given the state of things she was going to have to work fast.

"That I can believe," Chuck muttered in reply. "Oh I called Sam and Dean. Figured that they had to know."

Angela looked up, "You do what you have to Chuck."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honest truth, I feel an urge to actually go and bring Lilith in and rip her head off and be done with it," Angela replied in a straightforward manner. She had minimized the window after she had finished what she needed to write. "She's been hunting me for nearing a year, maybe more and I didn't know it."

"But isn't she out to break seals?"

"Part of it and not part of the story you are writing," she replied with a soft smile. She stood up and downed the rest of the coffee even though it was icicles by now.

"You seem adamant that I'm not to write your story," Chuck countered with a suspicious look.

"Because you're not. You were only given a small peek to provide context for some the decisions made. For the most part I am like some of the fans say, a literary device." Angela put the scrap of paper in her pocket. "I can't explain it to you fully because I'm not sure it is my place to. I came here for a reason and at the moment, my concern is about a boy who is in danger if I don't help him." She gave a half smile and looked to around and gave a sigh. At that moment there was a knock on the door and she grinned, "I think you may have sent them running to the house."

Chuck looked in the direction of the knock. By the time he looked back, the laptop was shut and Angela was moving towards the door but she paused once again by her painting and stopped to stare at it. He couldn't get it since it wasn't narcissism; the look on her face was not a self-absorbed look at all. It was like she was remembering a time that was long gone. He wasn't sure but she was like how he would have pictured her from the books when she watched Dean die or from afar.

Opening the door revealed the Winchesters and he let them in. They almost seemed startled to find that Angela was there already. It occurred to Chuck that she may have been standing in the same position when they left earlier and was the reason for the look. It was gone quickly as he said, "I wrote a new part and…"

Angela for her part couldn't help but look at her painting again. She was not a narcissist at all. She just couldn't help but look at herself because it was a younger version of herself; one not weighted down by everything that occurred since then. It was one of those times she entertained the 'what if' thought of her being allowed to die that day. Would events be the same as they were now but slightly different? Or different entirely?

One of the first lessons she ever learned when greeted by the notions of destiny and fate was that everyone had a fate and it was inevitable. Some things in life were for certain but the path to get there was largely unknown. Other things were the vast unknown and not certain. Of all the beings the Creator of course knew and of the more worldly beings was the Seer who knew all. It was vastly large and complicated but something she didn't forget though she would have liked to especially when she first read about herself in the tables and prophecies that were discovered.

It was on her mind as she turned to let Chuck present what he saw. Plus there was the other thing on her mind regarding the boy. She was in that position where it seemed like she was going to be forced to choose one or the other. With the tip of her finger, she wiped away a bit of dust on the frame and walked away. If she stared any longer, all three of them would end up asking her if she was right in her marbles. That was a discussion that would have to be saved for some other time and preferably when they didn't have Lilith to worry about.

"You're still here?"

Angela looked at Dean and replied, "I took a walk. I needed to otherwise my laughing would have annoyed you."

Dean raised his brow as Sam did. He could buy that but… "Okay but how did you know?"

"I came back after my walk. Had a chat," she replied like it was nothing and added it with a smile.

"Okay, guys," Chuck motioned. He started pacing and not really anxious to witness what seemed to be a slight lie but listening to it, it sounded like the truth and… It was not worth getting into at the moment since what he had written was important and Angela had stressed that enough. "This was all so much easier before you were real," he said as he was pacing and holding the latest pages.

"We can take it, just spit it out," Dean replied in a fairly nicer tone from earlier.

"You especially are not gonna like this," Chuck countered as he looked at Dean. He barely looked at Angela who was crossing her arms.

"I didn't like hell and I'm sure Angie didn't like wherever she was while I was there." Dean shrugged his shoulders at that wondering could possibly have Chuck so nervous.

"I wanted to rip the Old Man's head off. Still do eventually," Angela replied nonchalantly.

Chuck knew he shouldn't ask and decided against it. He focused on what he saw and wrote, "It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." He looked over at Angela to see her reaction. He was certain that there was more to her response from earlier but she was that good at controlling herself.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean was aware that Angela's shoulders were already tense. He found this reaction out of sync with her normal character. He couldn't worry about it now since this was serious.

"When?" Sam cut in.

"Tonight," Chuck replied, still feeling nervous at the myriad of reactions that he was witnessing. Angela was staring down on the ground or rather at his coffee table and it was intimidating. The two Winchesters were the ones asking the questions.

"What, she's just going to show up? Here?"

Chuck sat down and peered at the pages after putting on his glasses. He was going to get it. He could tell since Angela hadn't stopped staring since this began. He read, "Uh, let's see uh… 'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery, demonic passion'."

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was sort of a good thing since it forced Dean and Chuck to look at him. They missed it when the coffee mug that Angela had been staring at slid off with such force it would have been a line drive had it been a baseball. No one even seemed to have heard the crash of ceramic as it shattered when it collided with the wall. Angela though knew because she had done that. To see it was one thing but to hear it put into words that were _that_ explicit even for a first draft… it made her angry.

She had never really had a jealousy bout before but she wasn't sure that this was one of those. She could admit that she didn't like the idea of Sam having sex with a demon at all. It didn't matter who it was though at the time when it concerned Ruby she was upset that he wasn't straight with her. Lilith though, it was more that the bitch was touching something that she considered hers and trying to take it from her like she did everything else along with Azazel and Alistair and even Lenya. She could literally feel her powers respond to her feelings and she knew she had to keep control otherwise she would end up scaring Chuck and two there would be the hell from heaven to contend with.

"You think this is funny?"

Sam looked at his brother and it was then that he noticed that Angela was staring at the coffee table like it was the most offensive thing in the room. He focused on his brother and replied, "You don't?" He could tell that she didn't and he wanted to know what was wrong. "You're kidding me right? I mean come on! Fiery, demonic passion?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck defended himself.

"Wait a minute there. Lilith is a little girl," Dean said after he got over the shock of what he had just heard.

"Actually she's a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana," Angela replied as she started pacing and muttering to herself. She didn't pay attention anymore and walked towards the back while pulling out her cell phone. She peered over the fence and noticed that all seemed quiet and she wasn't picking up anything that would warrant her to go into her mode and Sasha was not getting anything either since the pup decided to follow her out to the backyard. Too much to do and she felt stretched thin.

* * *

"Dean thinks that you are crazy for not coming with us."

Angela pursed her lips in a slightly bemused fashion as she leaned against the wall of Chuck's house. "Yes I know."

Sam stared at her not sure of where to go with the conversation. The whole scene in the house was full of events that were not of the usual fare. He was certain that something happened when Chuck read what he had written given that she had been staring at the table like it was the most vile thing she had come across. Then there was her constant staring at the painting.

"Your thoughts are running wild and loud Sam. Say your piece." Angela turned her head to look at Sam without moving. She was in good position to look at the house next door. So far she hadn't heard or seen anything but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen. The thing with Lilith was bad but what she had found out that was also bad.

"You really like using strange phrases don't you?"

"Catches your attention doesn't it?"

Sam gave a slight ghost of a smile at that. "Somehow you don't seem to be much of an attention seeker." He cleared his throat and continued, "Why are not coming?"

"I'm not hiding under the bed when I have work to do." Angela shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I told you before that I wasn't afraid of Lilith."

"So you're chasing after her."

"No."

Sam felt exasperated at that. He made a gesture as if to prompt her, "What then?"

"I'm not afraid of her meaning that I am not running. I am not hunting her either," Angela replied as she looked over at Sam. "One doesn't need to hunt in order to find out about the prey that will eventually get caught."

"So…" Sam paused a moment as he thought about what to say next. "You're staying to wait and see if she will come when you already heard from Chuck that she is."

"Oh she'll come, Sam. That much is certain. What happens in the meantime is left to whatever." Angela sighed as she stood up and started a slight pacing. "My intention is to listen in. It was something I was very good at."

"During your slayer days."

It came out a little harder than Sam intended and was immediately sorry he said it. Looking at her, he saw something flicker on her features but it was gone before it was clear to him. She looked at him and then continued her pacing, "Yes but the initial skill came before that. Back when I was first starting out in this business. My father taught me."

Angela paused in her pacing and she felt her lips twitch in a slight smile as she remembered those days and the man that taught her what she knew. She continued, "He taught me everything about hunting but mostly about thinking first and then acting. Act, don't react." She imitated her father's voice as she recited his mantras.

Sam took the opportunity to redeem himself. He thought about what he said and what he wanted to say. Finally he spoke, "He taught you everything?"

"What I needed to know and still be a lady." Angela chuckled to herself. "Just like Mother. I could be what I was but I also had to be a lady. Had to be since those dandy nobles had sticks up their asses about everything. Being young I had to question the why. In the end being able to do what I do and then put on the dress and hobnob with nobles and peasantry alike… It only bettered what I became and this is it."

"You miss it don't you?"

Angela turned to see the look on Sam's face. He was being serious but also curious. "Why are you asking?"

"Come on Angie. Me and Dean both noticed you staring at yourself. It made sense why Chuck fainted when he first saw you. That painting is you and not someone else." Sam looked away for a moment and then back to say, "You just… looked like you wanted to be that girl in the painting than who you are."

Angela studied Sam's expression. It would have been natural to ask why he would think that and that conversation would go the way it would. She didn't though because she had an inkling as to why he would ask it like that. Sighing slightly, she replied, "I was remembering and mostly at what an ingrate I was. Mother commissioned it before I turned thirteen. She was the patron to the artist; a thing the de Medici family did."

"That doesn't really explain Angie."

"Patience Sam," Angela teased gently. "The reason I say an ingrate was because I got rid of it. It was after I learned the truth about what Father did and why I was alive and he wasn't. Mother died decades earlier from pneumonia of all things. Then that and… I snapped."

"You were angry. You lost your family… it was…"

"Not really. Couldn't tell you what it was really except I destroyed almost everything that was associated with my parents."

"But not the painting?"

"Oh I was going to." Angela looked at Chuck's house like she could see the painting. Looking back at Sam she finished, "That image reminded me of how arrogant and young and foolish I was. I was convinced that was what had me in the position I was in. I was ready to destroy it but I couldn't. Instead I sold it, buried myself in the hunt and didn't look back. When I saw it and Chuck explained how he got it… I felt relieved that it ended up in good hands."

"You want it back?"

"No. I don't need it Sam. It was just a stroll down memory lane of times that I remember and I will admit wish I still had; being human and not worrying about hiding my strength, controlling my powers. Then I think of everything else and… it is what it is." Angela shrugged her shoulders. That was the way of things. It may have sounded callous but it was true.

"So you just leave it?"

"You can't really leave things… at least I can't. You can't get rid of the past. It becomes a part of you. It's what you do with it to shape your future counts. And I know that sounded really talk show host or something but that is how it is and it is why I am staying."

"And do recon?"

"Yes. Maybe I could hunt Lilith down but one thing I've learned with someone of her caliber is that the more you know, the better you can plan for contingency. It's one of the reasons I've hardly ever gotten into a scrape with the law."

"I know…"

Angela chuckled a bit but sobered. "Plus I've had practice. The point is, as a hunter I was taught to always have a contingency plan. The world we know has the twists and surprises and if not anticipated, it can kill you."

Sam looked at her. He knew her way was all and good but the way he saw it was an opportunity to actually go after Lilith and gank her. They could end it before it actually got to the point where it would require Dean to do something; something that Sam thought he wasn't strong enough to do. He thought that when the opportunity came it should be taken.

At that moment Dean made himself known, "There you are. Come on. We're getting out of here."

Angela took a slight step back to view both brothers. She humored Dean and listened to him but now she said, "Then you and Sam go. I'm staying."

"Yeah you said that before and that's crazy Angie," Dean replied. He hadn't meant to interrupt the deep conversation his brother and her were having. At this point he was glad they were talking again since he was certain that the whole thing at the club full of vamp put them at some sort of odds. Now though he was concerned with getting his family out from a potentially dangerous situation. "Come on. We should book while we can."

"Then go. I'm staying," Angela repeated. She motioned in a shooing gesture to indicate that they were wasting time. At Dean's look she said, "It'll be all right."

"No it won't," Dean retorted.

"Dean," Angela said firmly and locked her eyes onto his. "It will be fine. I know what I am doing. I am not hunting her. I will be watching for her." It sounded like she was talking to a child but she had to make them both understand. Plus as much as she wanted to tell them about Charlie, she couldn't. She could tell them that she was working a job that had stumbled in her lap and they would stay to help because they wanted to but she knew the boys well. Dean would be jittery and the honest truth was, she sensed he was scared of Lilith.

She didn't belittle anyone when they were scared. What person wasn't scared of something? It was one of the things that led to the decisions made in a person's life along with other emotions and things. She was honest when she told Sam that she wasn't afraid of Lilith but she was scared and it was related to what could happen if Lilith got her hands on it and succeeded in whatever plans she had.

So it was rather stilted when the boys got into the Impala and left her behind with Sasha. She could tell that they didn't understand and suspected that Sam had wanted to stay himself. His desire to gank Lilith was driving that thought. After all it was what he started doing when they both thought Dean was gone for good and he thought she was gone for good too. It was a nagging thought that he might have thought she ditched him even if it sounded ridiculous and unjustified.

As the Impala drove away, she sighed. It was then that she heard, "Very smooth the whole watching and implying you were going to spy. Worthy of your standing."

Angela snorted as she turned away to walk in the opposite direction. "It's because of these stupid rules and your insistence Ares. Now go and bother someone else. I've got work to do."

Ares smirked as he watched Angela pull out her cell phone and dial a number. He knew that she was annoyed with him and pissed at the whole situation. She could pull this off. He had that much confidence in her as he relayed to her angel pet Castiel.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is not on board with leaving with Dean and actually stays behind. More to it and then some on the next Will You Be My Angel...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you certain that this is what it is?"

"I am sure Edward," Angela replied in a somber voice as she stood in the middle of the room. She looked at Edward but also glanced at the other elders sitting around. She didn't quite expect it but she sort of did. The last time she actually was in a formal setting solo in front of elders was a very long time ago. The whole business with the Grigori didn't count much even though they were a tribe and they were Hunters.

Looking at the group, she explained, "I have reason to believe that Luke "Strong Bear" Taylor… is possessed and not by a demon."

"How can you be certain? Do you have knowledge?"

Angela looked at the group. She expected that and in all honesty she would have done the same if she was in their position. She replied, "There are ways to tell. Strong Bear is possessed by the spirit of a Kanontsistóntie's."

The silence was deafening followed by the murmuring of the elders as they conferred with each other. She was well aware that she was receiving an honor since it was not traditional for women to stand in the presence of warriors. Yet she was addressed as such when she came in after she left Chuck's place, confident that he would be okay while she took care of the other matter. She had been introduced as a warrior and it gave her standing with the elderly men.

Finally one spoke to Edward and he looked at Angela and said, "You know this for certain Medicine Woman?"

The use of the name the Cheyenne and other tribes had given her was not done to be an embarrassment to her. It was a formal means of addressing her and recognizing her status within the tribe. It was not at all unusual to come across that in other contexts. Angela knew that they were showing her respect and were asking her to give her evidence. She replied, "Yes. The Kanontsistóntie's while typically a monster of sorts does have a spirit form. It is distinguishable by the eyes when it reveals itself. The eyes of anger and death."

It was a bit flowery on her end but it was all part and parcel of presenting and being respectful. It was part of the reason why she was straightforward with the boys since she had pretty much lived on that stuff growing up and then going through the hunting business. Looking at the elders and Edward, she continued, "It is my opinion that this is real. I have seen various kinds of possession and… if it had been a demon, there would have been a different reaction altogether."

"You refer to the wrath of the spirits that threaten a seer."

"Yes."

"So we should have seen something from you."

Angela blinked at that. She really wasn't used to being referred to as the earthbound angel and she was very insistent about not being an angel even though her talents suggested that they were on par with an angel. She knew she was no archangel and she was just damned lucky when it came to the Grigori. It wasn't the time to actually argue semantics since it would be pointless. She replied, "I would have sensed that it was a demon. I have come across many and would be able to recognize it."

"It doesn't make sense," one of the elders spoke. "The Kanontsistóntie's arises when a husband kills his unfaithful wife. Snowbird was anything but that."

"There is the possibility that because she had died, Strong Bear believes that she left him and in essence could be considered a betrayal. It is an unusual circumstance but it could explain why it is a spirit and not a monster," Angela offered. "There is also the fact that the son is terrified. He tries to be a warrior but it can be seen that he is frightened."

It was very much like when she had to appear before the council when she appealed on behalf of Dean. The major difference was that it felt more comfortable in front of the elders and part of it was because she actually liked conversing in council within the various bands and tribes. The times may have changed since they were gathered in the living room of one of the elders rather than a shelter associated with the Cheyenne but still it was very much the same with the smell of the herbs and wood smoke that seemed to cling to the house.

The elders discussed and nodded. It was sign to Angela that they were taking this seriously and it was a serious matter. In certain cases the Kanontsistóntie's, or Flying Head, was known to rise from the grave of the dead woman and terrorize the children of the couple until it was ganked. The terror took on many forms and from the looks of things, it played on the Native American low tolerance of alcohol.

She didn't want to say anything but when Strong Bear grabbed her, she could smell the alcohol. He may have been clean shaven and the like but she could pick up the smell. It was her first clue along with the eyes. Initial suspicion was a Japanese drinking spirit but the more she pieced things together and did her research, she knew what they were dealing with. The problem was that she really had no idea of what to do to kill the thing. When in doubt, she used Absolution since it pretty much killed everything with the exception of ghosts and spirits. That was a different matter entirely.

It was startling to find Edward had stood up and was in front of her. It was akin to being ambushed by Castiel but it was less disturbing even if it violated the personal space thing a bit. She said nothing but let Edward speak, "This is a discussion for council."

"So…"

"You must leave. Such is the way of things."

Angela raised a brow at that and studied the elderly man and the other elders. She wasn't sure that was a good thing. "Why must I leave?"

"We know what needs to be done but as an outsider you cannot be a part of it." Edward knew that this was going to be difficult to digest and he noticed the look of suspicion on her face. "There is a way but part of it must be done in secret."

"Then what do I do? I can't just barge in and grab Charlie to get him away. Might piss the thing off and…"

"It is a ritual that is only known to the elders for a reason. We need to prepare but there are also things that we need," Edward replied. He could see the thoughts plowing through her mind as she inwardly debated the wisdom in this.

It was hardly an ideal situation and to say that she had been in them before was a bit of an understatement. The more memorable circumstances involved the fact that she was forced to do nothing until the time was needed. The waiting was a killer but a good lesson on patience but it was really hard when kids were involved since the urge was great to just jump in. Still Angela knew that there was a purpose to this even thought her instincts were screaming otherwise.

"It is difficult for you to understand. This we know but in order for you to help, we need to do this alone." Edward looked at her and could see that she wanted to argue but she held her tongue. "You will be needed. The spirits have made that clear but as a warrior, you know that one must be prepared for what is to come."

Angela knew there was no arguing here. She nodded, "I understand."

Edward smiled at her, "As much as you can."

Angela said no more as she gave a nod of respect to the elders and Edward. She left the house with Edward escorting her out. Once they were outside she turned to Edward and said, "I hope that this doesn't take too long."

"What is needed to be done will take time. It is old Cheyenne magic."

"I understand Edward. What is it that you need me to do?"

Edward paused and studied Angela. She was determined to do what she had to do even though it was hard to just stay still. Yet she was willing to put some trust in this and it said a lot. He remembered the last time they had met. He was just a boy but she made an impact on him and the tribe. The elders then had been telling the stories of her as they had been told since the last days of riding the plains and then she made new stories.

Snowbird had the gift like he did of communing with the spirits. She predicted that the angel of the earth would come again in the fight against darkness. She said that the angel would be for the People and fight for them. Edward had listened to the stories she would tell Charlie. It had been a surprise to hear that Angela had come for the boy but he knew that it was for a purpose.

"Edward… what do you need me to do?"

Edward looked at her and replied, "You need to prepare a sign to call. Plus there is the matter of someone else that needs you." At the look she gave, he said, "They depend upon you Medicine Woman. You need to help them see."

Angela raised her brow at that. Being enigmatic was something that came with the territory in this job. She was used to dishing it out because she had to unless they needed to be told straight and that was usually the case with things like planning a major battle. When it came back to her it was a wakeup call to how it sounded from the other person's end. This coming from Edward was not clear to her since her thoughts were on other matters. Still she accepted it and nodded before leaving the house with Sasha and started walking down the street. When she was sufficient distance away she pulled out her hands free set and put it on and dialed a number.

_Hello._

"Bobby. I need your help."

_Well that's a fine way to say hello. Especially since you thought it wasn't necessary to tell me how the boys were doing._

Angela sighed a bit, "Sorry about that but I was a little concerned with the fact that one brother needed to have paperwork for tonsillitis surgery and then one catching a throat cold…"

_Ya still could have picked up the phone._

"I know. I'm sorry but I do need your help."

_What about?_

Angela sighed a little trying to figure out what to do and replied, "What do you know about a Kanontsistóntie's aka a Flying Head?" She paused as she heard Bobby muse at the other end. She continued walking down the street.

_I take it you know what it is so ya want to know about killing it._

"Just what's involved," Angela replied honestly.

_Well you're out of luck there. Apparently there is some preparation involved but one component is secret. Requires a council of elders and that's it. Whatever they do enables the chosen warrior to fight and kill it. No details there._

"Thought so," Angela replied and hummed a little.

_I take it that you found something._

"Just what you told me. Thank you Bobby. I just wanted to see if you were able to come up with something different. You're the guy that knows how to get things," she replied with a slight smile on her face knowing that it would get a reaction.

_Don't try that with me young lady._

"You know you like it old fart. Thanks Bobby."

_Now I know I have to be worried. You're up to something and the boys have no clue. What are ya up to?_

"Nothing too dangerous."

_A flying head is not 'nothing too dangerous'. Where are Sam and Dean?_

"Busy on another case. I got this Bobby. It is something I found and taking care of. It's one of those things… about… me."

Bobby could be heard harrumphing on the other end. Angela also heard him grousing to Cerebus and felt her lip twitch. The hell mutt and Bobby got on well together and no doubt it made it difficult when Christian came by with his trainees. She continued, "Bobby. It will be all right. I am just trying to give a little boy his father back."

_Alright but it better be something that simple or yer gonna have some explaining to do._

"I promise."

The conversation ended and Angela kept walking down the street. She looked at Sasha who was walking without the leash but being a well-heeled dog. She made a face at the look the dog was giving her when her phone rang. She answered it by tapping the ear piece on the hands free set and said, "Hello?"

_Angie, you still in town?_

"You know I am Dean," she replied. "Don't tell me you think I'm crazy now. You did that already and I have nothing to report."

_Never mind that. We need to talk._

_Dean…_

She heard Sam starting to pipe up and she guessed that it had something to do with Dean's plan getting out of town. Something must have happened since Dean didn't get serious for nothing. She said in a tone that would placate him, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" When Dean didn't answer right away, she said, "Meet me at the diner in town."

* * *

Dean didn't like how this was playing out. Chuck so far hadn't been wrong about everything they had encountered. The first concern was to get him and Sam out of town. He was right in that they were far from ready from a death match with Lilith but his girl didn't see it that way and stayed behind.

It was the first time they actually disagreed and refused to play along. What was worse was that Sam seemed miffed that she was staying and he wasn't and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was going to be along with nothing but a dog for company until the next day. It was because she was going after Lilith and he wasn't; Dean didn't care that she was going to be just gathering info. He knew her better than that but he couldn't really make her do anything.

He hated driving away and leaving her behind but she had to be reasonable and mentioned rule number one. If anything she knew that would get him to do anything besides her giving her puppy eyes or some sort of coercion/threat given in good humor. That's why he was upset; she always seemed to make so much damned sense and she would do anything for him and Sam including getting up close and personal with Lilith.

It certainly didn't get any better when they were stopped by the cops on the way out because the only way out of town was out because the damned bridge was out. It started to feel like the world was going against him as he reluctantly turned around to head back into town. The only thing that helped was the fact that she was there, which was why he dialed her number and demanded that they talk. Yeah he may have sounded brash with it but it was serious.

She certainly seemed to know that and said that she would meet them at the diner in town. She certainly delivered on that; she always did. She was standing outside the place with Sasha sitting beside her and looking alert. As soon as they pulled up Sasha walked up and jumped into the car as soon as Dean got out and jumped into her spot in the back.

_Mutt is trained too well_, Dean though to himself as he shut the door, leaving the window cracked for the pup. He looked at Angela who shrugged her shoulders and waited for them. Once he was within earshot, he muttered, "Not a word."

"Wasn't gonna say anything until the discussion," Angela replied as she followed them in. She paused a moment to check her phone and followed them in towards the table they chose, taking the seat with her back to the wall and effectively between the brothers.

If silence could be deafening, it certainly was the case while they looked at the menus. Dean took the opportunity to look at the pages Chuck wrote again. A glance over at Angela told him that she was doing that whole patient thing again and he was starting to feel the need to squirm. As it were, she pointed out something on the menu to Sam and suggested that he might like that; it sounded so normal that it was very out of place.

Taking initiative, Dean looked at his brother and Angela and said, 'You know this could be a good thing. I mean if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we gotta do is get off the path."

Sam looked at Dean, willing to bite on this, "How do you mean?"

"It's a blueprint of what not to do," Dean answered, "I mean, if the pages say that we go left…"

"Then we go right," Sam finished figuring out what Dean was getting at.

"Exactly. We get off book, we never make it to the end. It's opposite day." Dean paused to take in his brother's expression. It looked like Sam was going to buy his idea. "So it says that we get into a fight, so no fighting. No research for you."

"No bacon cheeseburger for you," Sam countered to remind his brother that this was going to be a two way street.

Dean paused. It was like his legs were being cut out from under him. Yet Sam was right on this. "No problem. I'll order something else."

Angela had raised her brow as she listened to this conversation. It was very much like another time that this same attempt had been happened. She put her menu down and folded her hands, "That does sound like a good plan…"

"But," Sam prompted since he picked up the hitch in her tone.

"But," Angela picked up with a slight motion of her head, "Have you considered the possibility that what is written in the end will actually happen?"

Both looked at her like she might have been crazy. Dean asked, "Are you trying to be funny or have you really decided to mess with us?" He ignored the look that Sam was giving him, not caring that he was in the position of actually hurting her feelings and quite possibly pissing his brother off for hurting her feelings.

"Take it that way if you wish," Angela replied as she motioned with her hands before folding them together. "All I'm saying is that in my experience the end result that is written that is _that_ accurate will happen. You can't change it per se. The path to get there… open season."

"So you're saying that this idea of opposite day is going to lead us to Lilith anyway?" Sam looked at her trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"It's a possibility," Angela replied. "Like I said, my own experience and if you had read up on the challenge I gave you…" She left the end hanging to make a point. She looked at her nails to contemplate them. "Sometimes fighting it too hard puts you on the path you wish to avoid," she added in a low voice.

At that moment the waitress came up. There was no point in questioning her now so Dean turned and asked what was good. There was something off about the way Angela spoke and it was odd. It was about as odd as how she knew about the meat suit Lilith was wearing now. Something was going on and she wasn't telling and for what reason certainly had to do with her stupid self-imposed job of protecting him and Sam by deliberately withholding things or operating in secret to protect them.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country," the waitress answered Dean's query.

Sam chuckled a bit at that and said, "I'll just have the Cobb salad, please." He glanced at Dean to put him to the test about this opposite day thing.

Dean felt like he was getting a tooth pulled as he said, "I'll have the veggie tofu burger."

The waitress took their orders and turned towards Angela, "And what about you hon?"

Angela looked at the menu and tapped her fingers on the table. She looked up and said, "The fruit salad, please and a slice of the cobbler."

If the waitress thought that the food choice was strange, she didn't say anything. Instead she just took the order and the menus. She had learned not to ask questions but she was struck by the politeness of the woman that seemed rather old fashioned for the times but pleasant.

In the meantime, Sam was trying hard not to laugh at the fact that Dean actually ordered a tofu burger. It also hid his concern that all Angela was eating was fruit and pie. She had to be starving and yet… It was something to talk about later as he said, "This is ridiculous."

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean looked at his brother, also deeply aware and concerned at Angela's food choice.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is," Sam clarified, not noticing the twitch on Angela's features which had nothing to do with it being ridiculous and funny but of something else.

Dean noticed it but being nice kept that off the discussion table, "Right. Because something like that could never happen."

Sam took a moment to look at his brother. He probably shouldn't say anything but… "Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close. So, we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where… This is an opportunity."

Dean was ready to argue but he paused and changed course, "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight," Sam countered.

"It is not hiding Sam," Angela cut in calmly. She didn't look at either of them but down at her hands. She tapped them on the table and continued, "Lilith… is not the run of the mill demon. She is the First."

Nothing more was said as the waitress brought their food. Angela listened as Dean pointed out that they had to pick their battles and this opportunity is was not one they could win. It wasn't one that either of them could win but it was within her means but she wasn't going to say that. It was bad enough that she could tell that Sam wasn't happy with that and the wheels were turning in his head meaning he had a plan.

Calmly she ate her fruit, clearly starving but it was the only thing that she could stomach at the moment. The tension was relieved only slightly as Dean's tofu burger turned out to be the bacon cheeseburger. The look on his face as it was taken away was priceless but also a clear indicator that what they were going to attempt was not going to work. She muttered, "Telling ya… not going to work."

* * *

**A/N:** Well the boys can't get out and Angie is warning them but they aren't really listening. Keep watching for more Will You Be My Angel...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They say that if you were faced with a difficult decision, the best choice was to go with the gut instinct. In the modern world, that really didn't cut it especially if you were the type that believed in science and probability. However, when it came to a job that didn't necessarily have anything to do with probability in terms of dealing with something that was considered nonexistent, gut instinct was the way to go and certainly in Angela's mind as Dean pulled into the lot of the Toreador Motel.

It was the typical crappy motel that they stayed in but there was just something about the place that had Angela thinking she was being watched. Just looking at the sign seemed ominous to her and she looked to the pup only to find that she was being alert too. She looked at Dean as Sam said, "Dude, this place charges by the hour."

To add to Sam's comment she said, "That's the case then you need to hustle serious dough to replace the trust."

Dean rationalized his decision, "The book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence the Hooker Inn." He glanced at Angela and added, "Which means bunking in the same room with us Angie."

"Please," Angela scoffed. She knew that this kind of motel was the kind you found the hookers and their johns in. They had their uses when she had to stay by the hour. "This ain't the first time that I've been in hookerville. You'd be surprised at how many times I had to meet a contact in a place like this."

She might as well have been talking to herself or the dog. Neither Winchester was going to buy that and let her have her own room. Dean's reasoning was because he read part of the chapter that said Absolution was in the room alone and faced with danger she knew was coming. It had been obscure like the other parts but as far as Dean was concerned, his girl needed to be safe.

Sam had a different reason. It was bad enough that Dean was dead set on this whole opposite thing but that didn't mean that they had to put Angela in an unnecessary position. He knew she was a pretty woman and her kind could be victimized very easily in a place like this if they thought she was helpless and alone. Sam knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself but he and Dean both had inspected the pages and for the first time, she was there but incapable of doing anything against Lilith. He feared it was because something would happen to her and not in the good way; more like that it was a life and death thing.

A couple times already she had been in near death situations and to be honest, he didn't like it. The whole thing right before Hibah had to go home was bad and he was worried that Hibah would be scarred by that even if the girl did heal Angela… at least he thought she did. Then the thing with the Grigori; they didn't know it at the time about the two different versions of dhampir and what appeared to be good intentions of recovery were actually warning signs that she was dying. Somehow Bobby managed to fix that and the grizzled hunter refused to share details since it wasn't an angel thing. Then getting thrown out the window by the siren… The fall alone should have killed her until she relayed rather belatedly she learned how to fall, as if that would make it all right. Not to mention when they both thought her dead at the academy since she had been run through. It was just one too many and still she was insistent on doing her job.

It never occurred to either brother to consider how she felt watching them in a similar situation and their bodies were much more fragile than hers. They didn't have the hardy and difficult to break bones that a dhampir had nor did they have the rapid healing abilities to be able to bounce back from injuries. It never occurred to for them to consider that she took the same risks they did on a job. Sam didn't like to contemplate too much on what it was like before she hooked up with them except when she dared to say anything and what he read.

It was plain that she was annoyed with Dean's executive decision and even more so because Sam was in agreement. She preferred to sit in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest and watch Dean put hex bags around the room and looking very put out by the whole thing. Sam could see that he and Dean were going to get no sympathy from Sasha who was looking up at him as if to say that he was an idiot and that she could protect her alpha in a place like this and make it overkill; Cerebus would be icing on the cake.

Dean felt very uncomfortable with the scrutiny he was getting from Angela staring but it was mingled with the sense of urgency and the need to make sure that the room was Lilith-proof. It was good that he learned a few things from Ruby even though she was not really on his list of friends; he could finally understand a little why his girl felt the way she did regarding that demon bitch but it was just barely the surface.

"What are you doing?"

Dean barely glanced at his brother and noticed the look he was getting from Sasha. Definitely no support from the pup but he was concerned about keeping his family safe. He replied, "Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room, which is why you're staying here with us Angie." He gestured in her direction while looking at Sam.

"So what, I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam was indignant with his brother, thinking that this was overkill.

"You are not sick anymore and I can take care of myself in this dump," Angela muttered in a low tone. She had pulled out her phone and looked at her messages.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay?" Dean replied first to his brother. He then gestured towards Angela in a no nonsense tone, "And you're staying with us. End of discussion Angie. You've filled up your quota for near death for the month."

"Oh please," Angela replied standing up. She had the equivalent of Sam's bitch face and looked more angry than anything. "I am not the one going after her. I am waiting for observation purposes aka scouting. There is a difference. I have done this before, _way_ before I met you two."

"And we're supposed to believe that you wouldn't take the opportunity to do something stupid?"

Sam cringed. That had been the wrong thing to say. Angela looked at Dean and there was the sound of something crashing or breaking. Angela's voice took a dangerous note as she said, "And do you really think me to be that reckless? I really thought you would think better of me."

The door should have slammed but the silent click of the door shutting was louder and more painful than slamming it. Neither brother entertained the notion to follow her since most likely it could end up physical. Sam looked at the door and actually felt pained; he never said anything like that to her. He asked that she be careful.

The silence was awkward until Dean cleared his throat. He knew he had screwed up this time and he would try to make it up to her when this was over. He did notice that Sasha hadn't left with her and was looking at him as if to say he was in the doghouse literally. He was in deep shit with her. Continuing he placed the last of the hex bags and said, "No research Sam. I don't care what you do. You can use the Magic Fingers or watch _Casa Erotica_ on pay-per-view."

Dean could see that his brother was not placated by this at all. Yet this was for his own brother's safety and good. Angela understood that and could have reasoned with Sam but he had pissed her off and she would be out doing whatever cooling down. Dean noticed the shattered glassware nearby and knew that it was going to be awhile. Looking down into Sam's satchel, he saw the laptop. Looking at his brother, he pulled it out. Best to remove all temptation.

"Oh dude, come on."

"Just call it a little insurance," Dean reasoned. He dug into his jacket for the keys.

"And what are you gonna do?" Sam couldn't help but role his eyes at Dean when he said that since this was ridiculous.

"Well the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala so, I'm gonna go park her," Dean replied with a slight smile. He sobered a little and added, "And… look for Angie." At his brother's look he said, "I'm just gonna say I'm sorry all right? That was stupid to say I get it." He walked to the door and turned back to look at Sam, "Now behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn and Sasha… guard him like the 'you know what'."

Sam couldn't help but role his eyes at that. Dean ended up smirking at the thought that he just told his brother to watch porn. He left the room, leaving his brother with Sasha. He got into the Impala and drove off and couldn't help but notice that Angela had managed to get a fair distance away in a short amount of time and she probably was slinking through the buildings. This was going to be a long day and night.

Sam was annoyed at this whole thing. As far as he could tell, this was an opportunity. Dean wanted to run. He wanted to take the opportunity and finally get her; he knew he could. Angela was in this state of in between but she wouldn't hesitate if it came to that. He failed to consider that she may have had a plan in mind to change things if it came to what was on the pages.

Sasha's whine caught his attention and Sam looked down to see her looking up at him. "Seriously? You're going to go along with this?"

Sasha barked at him in a full bark. She understood that Sam was not happy with the situation. She had been given orders though and not from Dean. She would watch out for Sam and she had been given another order that would be hard to obey. She reared up and nosed Sam's hand as if to say she understood. She really liked her alpha's alpha and could understand why it was so hard to carry on like they did.

Sam sighed as he felt Sasha nose his hand. What he really wanted to do was go out and find Angela and at least convince her not to be that angry with Dean. The thing was he didn't know where she would have gone since he couldn't see her out the window but he did have Sasha. The pup knew her scent. He rubbed the dog's head and played with her ears. He went and dug her leash out of the bag. "Come on girl."

Sasha just sat down and looked at him. She loved going for a romp walk but she was under orders. She just lolled her tongue out at Sam.

Sam turned around and saw that the dog hadn't moved. He motioned towards the door. "Come on Sasha. We're going to find Angie."

Sasha gave a whine. Sam looked at her and made a face, "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're actually listening to Dean."

Sasha whined again and nosed the leash. Sam got the hint that Sasha had been given orders by Angela to stay with him probably or try to stop him from leaving. That was annoying and low of her. He made a bitch face and turned away towards the door and put his hand on the knob. He then heard Sasha whine again but it sounded distressed.

Turning around he found that the pup had followed him to the door but was looking distressed at him trying to leave. It made him feel like an idiot for initial thoughts. Besides Angela was more direct in keeping him and Dean restrained and that would involve something like antique handcuffs or a ball and chain.

Seeing Sasha apparently being distressed he kneeled and started petting her and rubbing her head. "It's okay Sash. If I go, you can come. You're still doing your job. Just a short one okay?" He couldn't believe he was going to do this but he gave a mild version of the puppy eyes at the dog.

Sasha gave them right back as if asking him to just for once do what had been asked of him. It was a battle of sorts as they looked at each other. Sam took the opportunity to clip on her leash but that didn't necessarily mean that Sasha was going to go. Finally he said, "Sash, I want you to find Angie. Please?"

Sasha gave a slight whine and after a moment she walked to the door waiting to be let out. Sam wondered if she really was contemplating her orders. He already acknowledged that she and Cerebus were unusual for dogs but the degree of comprehension told Sam that there was quite a bit to that and it seemed for the time being that it was not going to be examined or even talked about. He rubbed her head and said, "Good girl." Opening the door he stepped out and said, "Okay. Find."

* * *

Angela knew that Dean meant well but it still rankled when he insinuated that she was going to be reckless. Granted she had to admit that this past year it was dotted with some recklessness on her part and to be fair that was because they had been around some emotional times in her life. She was allowed that on occasion and yet people seemed to think that it was sacrilege to who she was and frankly it was the main thing that pissed her off and saddened her. It made her feel more alone than ever doing this and for people she really didn't have to give a rat's ass about but she did anyway.

She did fear that it would get to the point that people would assume she would come through and then when she couldn't… It wasn't about her but about their hopes. It was why she didn't just protect people; she taught them how to defend themselves.

Peering around the corner of the building of the main office of the motel, she watched as the Impala drove away. It was rather a bit sleazy that she used her annoyance to give her the excuse to leave without too many questions but if she just up and left, there would be questions and they both would have pushed.

The messages she had received came from Charlie, Edward and Chuck. She had used Dean pointing out his logic that was good but flawed to look at them and she was trying to control her temper. She knew that they meant well, both of them and she knew it was going to be a lot of work to make it up to them.

Turning back and leaning against the wall she glared at a guy that tried to touch her and grabbed him by the shirt front. Not caring at that point she shoved extra hard and sent him flying into a bunch of garbage cans before walking in the direction she needed to take.

"Very impressive. I wonder if you can do that when you fight someone that you care about."

"I will do what I must Ares but right now I'm not in the mood."

Ares walked alongside Angela and studied her. He gave a slight smirk as he said, "You should be angry more often. It just makes you more appealing in your talents." He took stock of the twitch of her upper lip and continued, "Besides you know that you'll go back to them. You always have even after the first time Dean made you leave."

"He didn't make me leave. _I _made the decision to leave. I did what I thought was best… and what I should have done in the first place." Angela knew that last part was partially a lie and partially the truth. Some things that happened she thought about it being better that they never were together and every time she did, it almost tore her heart.

"You can't lie to me sweetheart," Ares replied. He reached out and stopped her to look at her in the eye. "I know you well and as much as I want you I can't when you have made your decision." He lifted her right to show her the cartouche tattooed on her hand. "Certainly I could try to woo you but even I wouldn't be foolish to cross a line especially when the earthbound angel has the power to unleash hell on earth if crossed."

"And you are talking fantasy with that last part," Angela replied as she took her hand back gently. "I get that I am Absolution but I don't have what you are thinking. I just want to do my job and protect the boy and let Lilith know that she has a fight coming on."

"Yes that business with the flying head is a problem considering it is a spirit version and will require a warrior connected to the spirit realm to defeat it. That is after that ritual is completed. Gotta hand it to the Almighty in creating the rules of secrecy for all beings." Ares gave a shrug of his shoulders in an 'oh well' gesture.

"I am only here to protect the boy. That is what I aim to do since the thing will be pissed once discovered. Then I have to deal with Lilith."

"Ah yes, the First. You know the rumors are that she wants you. She can't understand why you are still alive." Ares looked at Angela and gently reached up to caress her cheek. He felt her skin flinch slightly but she didn't stop him. "Of course not everyone knows why you continue to cheat Death and thwart the First's plans. Even I don't."

"Well you know the rule about that. It's never a good idea to know too much about your future especially when certain destinations are set," Angela replied. She didn't flinch when Ares touched her. Even though she was reluctant to have anyone touch her save for Dean and especially Sam, she found it disturbing that certain touches seemed to freeze her and she almost liked it. She felt her throat convulse and she added, "That's why I didn't read the pages."

"But as you are fond of saying, it isn't your story. It is theirs and it burns within you to try and change it."

Ares was no fool and Angela knew that. She didn't like the feeling of vulnerability when something that she kept a secret from the one person that should know how she felt didn't know and it was because she didn't want to force the issue. It scared her that if others found out, they would use that to make her compliant to anything they wanted. Ares could do that if he wanted and was capable of it. So she took the caresses and subtle and not to subtle digs at her actions and the reasoning behind it. She replied, "Yes I want to stop it if I could. I do have suspicions that this is one thing that could be changed."

Ares grinned at her. He knew she wasn't stupid and some of the things she had been privy to, she kept hidden under the bush until it was forced out. "So you want to go against what has been seen. Impressive. Then I guess you're gonna need some help."

Angela almost balked when Ares grasped her wrists and held them firmly. She almost panicked when a glow appeared around his hands and looked around in alarm. When she looked down, she found that her gauntlets were on her wrists. They were hers since she recognized the wear patterns. She looked up at Ares with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You wanna protect the kid, you're gonna need some clout. Plus…" Ares reached behind his back and pulled out her chakram and handed it to her. "Now I could have summoned Absolution but knowing how picky that blade is and your sensibilities…"

Angela took her chakram and hooked it to her belt with a look that was familiar to Ares. "She wouldn't like you overmuch anyway. Tolerated you yes."

"Always the warrior at heart and yet the one part no one has touched…" Ares made a tapping motion in the direction of her heart. He straightened his position and looked at her. "Well since I know that you must be on your way to learn the game plan, I have taken the liberty of getting you there myself."

It was rather sudden when Ares reached out and grabbed her upper arm and held on. Suddenly they were at the house where Edward and the elders were gathered. Angela looked around and noticed that the elders outside with Edward took everything like it was nothing. She looked at Ares and said, "Seems like you've done quite a bit already. What do you need me for?"

"Like I told you before you came here and you know as well as I about certain recognitions."

"That or you told them," Angela muttered.

"Take it as you will sweetheart. Just know that you are doing a great service to us all." Ares paused a moment and then grasped her hand and said in Greek, "Consider this your payment to me for everything. It will allow you to practice." Ares was gone like that after giving an approving nod to the elders.

Angela made a slight face at that. There were some choice words that she wanted to say about the god of war but she bit back her tongue and turned to look at Edward. "So I take it that the spirits told you about me."

Edward gave a slight smile, "Ares told us that he was sending a warrior to protect a chosen one. The spirits clarified that it was you and that was long ago when they said that you would return to the tribe to protect the future."

There really wasn't much that she could say about that so Angela gave a slight nod of acceptance though she wished the enigmatic side of things could have been done without. She looked at the elders and brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face, revealing her gauntlets. She said, "Now that I am here, what is it you need?"

"We have what we need to prepare the warrior for battle and he has been chosen," Edward replied and motioned towards one of the elders who looked in pretty good physical shape. "What you need to do is to protect the boy while we trap it and release Strong Bear from its hold."

"So you intend to exorcise it."

"Yes and the warrior will be ready to battle the spirit until death. You need to protect the boy for it will surely seek him out once it is released. It will become mortal like you and me but still very powerful."

This was definitely not going to be the run of the mill ganking. Still it was clear as to what Angela was to do and she would do it. She just didn't like the fact that it was going to be a problem compounded onto another with the whole Lilith thing. She looked around and noticed that they were looking at her expectantly. She gave a nod and said, "I will protect the boy from harm. That you have my word."

The elders nodded in approval at the whole thing. Edward nodded as well. It was wrong not to tell her the whole truth about what they were going to do. They had been discussing it the past couple of hours and they all agreed that what they were going to do was the only way. It was a risk but they believed that it could be done and the other evil that was on its way would think twice about the one who would stop her.

Edward didn't like that he was deceiving her this way since she had been a good friend and healer to his people. Yet it was the way of things. There were some things that couldn't be told to outsiders. It was the way of things since the days when the People first came into being and the first of these creatures arose. He knew that his son in law didn't kill his Snowbird but he could see how he would see it as a betrayal in his grief when she died. He just hoped that the warrior angel would understand what will happen. He turned towards the elders and said, "So let it begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Well it starts. Let's see where it goes next time on Will You Be My Angel...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam didn't have any luck finding Angela. Sasha did the best she could and followed the scent to near the main office of the motel and found a bunch of overturned trash cans. It looked like someone had been thrown into them and he could only guess that she had been in a fight or she just made a point. Sasha didn't give any indications of a threat but continued along.

Sam was confused when Sasha suddenly stopped and started whining. She kept circling and whining and sniffing. It then occurred to Sam that the dog lost the scent. Looking around he could see that it was fairly public. There was the possibility that she got into a car or something and he became worried. Something was going on or she was that pissed that she hitchhiked and was probably venting her frustration. He found that almost painful.

Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it, "This is Sam."

_Hi. Um sorry about running off earlier._

"Angie? Where are you?"

_I'm still in town. I figured that I would need a few things and I can surveillance. I did mean that I would do that._

"I know," Sam replied. "I know that. Dean… he's just concerned as am I…"

_I know. Just… It'll be okay. I just need to take care of things and I'll be back._

Sam sensed that there was a lot going on that she couldn't or wouldn't say. He didn't like it but then again if he thought about it, he wasn't exactly forthcoming with his thing with Ruby and yet he suspected that she knew more than what they had talked about earlier. He replied, "Okay. I just wanted to…"

_Family discussion when this is over. Okay? And you better get back to the room before Dean gets back._

"One of these days you're gonna have to tell me how you do that."

_I know you both. Besides it's what I would do if it were either of you._

Sam gave a slight smile at that. She was right. "Okay. Just… be careful okay?"

_That I promise._

With that reassurance, Sam headed back to the motel with Sasha. The pup seemed relieved that they were going back even though she was doing her job, whatever that might have been. The thing was Sam wasn't prepared to spend the rest of the day and all night sitting and twiddling his thumbs. Along the way, had a thought and it was related to what his suspicions about the phone call he received from Angela were. He had to know once and for all so he made a call.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at his door. A look at Sasha and her posture told him that it wasn't a threat. He opened the door and there was Chuck standing there and looking very uncomfortable. Chuck asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Sam replied and let him in. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, sure," Chuck replied. He looked at Sasha who trotted up to him and sat, looking expectantly at him. Tentatively he reached down and patted her on the head. It was better this time around.

Sam observed Chuck and noticed how much more comfortable he was around Sasha than in the beginning. It had to be a puppy thing or something. There was no easy way to say it though so it came out a bit nervous, "Um… I was just wondering how much you know… About me."

Chuck looked up from his petting at the taller man. He heard the dog give a slight whine. "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen visions of me? When I'm not with Dean?"

Chuck thought about it and realized what Sam was getting at, "Oh. You wanna know if I know about the demon blood."

Sam felt like he had been exposed. "You didn't tell Dean," he replied more of a statement. He left out deliberately Angela since he felt like the world would end if she knew.

"I didn't even write it into the books," Chuck replied, "I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic." The explanation sounded lame since he was dealing with the real deal and not something he thought popped into his head one day.

"Unsympathetic?" Sam felt a bit indignant at that.

"Yeah, come on, Sam," Chuck defended, "I mean, sucking blood? You gotta know that's wrong." He paused and looked at Sam and could tell that he knew and it was a battle waging inside of him. There was also something else and now it seemed the right time to say it, "I didn't tell her."

Sam looked at Chuck. He didn't ask but he wanted to know since she had spent more time with Chuck. She had a way of extracting information through casual conversation. She could have easily found out. "You didn't tell her?"

"She didn't ask," Chuck replied, "And… I get the feeling that you want to tell her."

"She… won't let me," Sam replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I tried once and she said that I wasn't ready for that conversation."

"Well Absolution does things with a purpose in mind. That I wrote in if she was ever written in at all," Chuck countered gently. "I… I don't know that much about her really. All I get are disjointed parts that don't make sense until I get to the part of the story that it does make sense. I didn't even know Absolution was a 'she' but I always suspected it and sort or fantasized it being the girl in the painting and… you know."

Sam said nothing about that. He had read the books and noticed how it seemed that she just popped in like for convenience's sake. It did mention that she was there along for the ride but there were no details. No wonder she thought it amusing and probably a relief. That didn't matter though. This really didn't answer his burning question of whether or not she did know. "Does she know? Have you seen that?"

Chuck could tell that it was important to Sam that he know about what he knew. The truth would have to suffice even though it would probably not satisfy Sam at all. "I don't see her like I do you and Dean. I do know that she is a warrior and that is what I've seen. She knows what it means to be one. I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear."

It wasn't and it frustrated Sam. His and Angela's relationship was there but it felt aloof. It was like she was wary about something or she sensed something was off. She didn't bat an eye because he was talking to Ruby or even when she saw him pull that demon with his mind. It made him wonder at times if he pushed her away and she was respecting that but waiting there just in case.

_Better that she find out from someone she trusts than someone else._

As much as he disliked Sacha, the vamp was right. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her or even ask her opinion. Yet talking with Chuck, he could see how easy it could have been if she had been nosy about what he knew. He replied, "It isn't but… I'll handle it."

"Better you than someone who knows and will use to turn you against each other. It would probably be… I don't know." Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "She would want to know. She likes to help."

"I know. The whole thing… It scares the hell out of me. I…" Sam took a seat. It was hard to describe it. "I mean. I feel it inside of me. I wish to God I could stop." He looked out the window feeling forlorn.

Chuck continued to study Sam even as Sasha got up and put her paws on his knee and lean in. Chuck could see that the dog seemed well aware of the feelings in the room and watched as Sam gave a sort of hug and rub on the dog before she sat completely down by him. "But you keep going back."

"What choice have I got?" Sam looked at Chuck.

_There is always a choice Sam. Sometimes the best choice is the hardest and even then not everyone is happy._

Sam knew that conversation had a purpose and he thought about that often too when she made her decision to do things that seemed reckless. "If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the Apocalypse…?"

"I thought that was Dean's job… and hers. That's what the angels say right?"

Sam blinked at that. Dean never told him about that. It was a new thing to digest as he replied, "Dean's not… He's not Dean lately." There was no better way to put it. "Ever since he got out of hell, he… He needs help."

"Isn't that why she's here? She's supposed to help Dean."

"Angie…" Sam shook his head. He wasn't sure of what to think. "Angie… she scares me. I mean I'm scared for her. I get the feeling that she… she might let the whole thing swallow her whole… because she wants to protect me and Dean."

"Isn't that what she is supposed to be? So you gotta carry the weight?"

"Well he's looked after me my whole life," Sam admitted.

"And her?"

"Angie… I can't explain it. It's like she belongs with us and yet something is trying to take her away. She's been there like Dean and… I can't return the favor."

Chuck had crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure you can. I mean… if that's what this is. I know it may be hard for Dean to accept that but would she?" He posed the question since it was becoming clear that Angela meant something to Sam and he had trouble explaining it. He took the seat across from Sam.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know," Chuck replied as he shook his head. "Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger. More in control."

Sam thought about it as he suffered Chuck's scrutiny. That wasn't it. He shook his head as he replied, "No. That's not true."

Chuck leaned forward, "I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden, feeling that it all rests on your shoulders."

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?" Sam felt his throat convulse as he swallowed. Absently he reached for Sasha and rubbed his fingers on her ears.

"That seems to be where the story is headed."

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet." Chuck looked down at the table and sort of scratched the table. "But… if Absolution is real as what you have found out so far, then you would know that… she can and will fight Lilith… to the death if necessary."

"I can't let that happen," Sam shook his head in a definite negative. "Not her. She's had enough crap, about five centuries worth…"

"And she's died and come back," Chuck interrupted. "It is her story Sam and one I can't see like yours but… I think she knows how Dean feels and she knows how you feel. You ask the questions but not the one she wants you to ask."

Sam thought about it as he mulled it over. He knew he was getting stronger. Ruby had indicated as much. He could take on Lilith and he knew better than the last time. Yet the sticking point had to do with Angela. He didn't want to see her hurt any more than he had.

* * *

"Hey do you do that all the time?"

Angela looked down from the sky she had been looking up at. She sensed something was out of place on the air and it had nothing to do with the fact that she now knew what fugly she was dealing with and the fact that Lilith was coming. It was like something was wrong… with Sam but it wasn't distress like the physical danger kind of thing. She couldn't quite place it.

She had been musing at that when she dropped by the house. Charlie had motioned her to come to the backyard since that would shield them and any conversation they may have. Charlie's interruption broke her out of it and she looked down, "What?"

"Do you space out like that all the time?"

Angela pondered about it and then replied, "Um… it's something that happens when I sense something."

"You don't have to treat me like a baby. I'm ten you know," Charlie replied. He was holding a wooden statuette of a hawk. He rubbed his fingers on the grooves.

Angela smiled at him. "No you're not. I forget because I had to take care of another kid that I didn't want to grow up too soon." She paused as she thought of Hibah and the complete trust and love that little girl had for her. Now this kid and his grandfather were exhibiting the same thing for her to protect the kid. "I do space out when I sense something and usually when it has something to do with someone I care about."

"The tall guy with the long hair."

Angela blinked in surprise, "What?"

"The guy you were talking to before you left Chuck's house earlier." Charlie fondled the carving like it was delicate bird. "He is worried about you. I could tell."

Angela sighed and her lip twitched, "I know. They both are and it isn't easy with everything that is happening and going to happen. I'm just afraid that a rift that began so subtle will grow and…" She shook her head as if not sure what to say.

"He likes you," Charlie said.

"Of course they do. We're family."

Charlie shook his head. She was completely missing the point. "Not what I meant," he muttered to himself. Louder he said, "Then why do you feel like you have to keep them at arm's length? Why not tell them about me?"

Angela raised her brow as she looked at Charlie, "Why would I do that?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it's because they are your family and you look like the kind of people that tell everything especially when you have a problem."

"You're pretty perceptive and sounds like a bit nosy," Angela replied with a slight smirk. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at him. It made her jacket flare a little but that did little to hide her chakram.

"I learned to observe." Charlie then looked at her waist and noticed her chakram. He pointed at it, "What's that?"

Angela looked down at her waist. She looked up and around. The elders hadn't arrived yet and she didn't want to start this without a backup plan. She then replied, "It's my chakram." She took it off and held it out for him to see. "Careful, the edges are very sharp."

"Neat." Charlie took the weapon and looked at it. The engravings were interesting since he had never seen anything like it before. He pressed his finger gently on the edge and could feel how sharp it was. The design itself down to the color of the metal was unique. He had never seen anything like it before. "So you actually use this?"

"I do when I have to… and my friend Sam knows how to use it too."

"Cool. You taught him right?"

"Not exactly," Angela replied with a slight smile.

"What? Some spirit possessed him like my dad and taught him how?" Charlie sort of chuckled when he said that even though it hadn't been a good experience with what had happened to his dad.

"It wasn't a spirit. It was a god. My… adoptive father."

Charlie looked at her to see if she was kidding, "You're serious?"

Angela gave a slight nod. She accepted her chakram back and held it in her hands. She ran her nails on the edge and explained, "Hapi is an Egyptian Nile god. He is also a warrior god. He took me in and with his wife Satet, they trained me and one of the ways was how to use this. They called me daughter along with their daughter who is my sister."

Charlie listened to the story. It was strange but no stranger than the fact that he learned what had happened to his dad. He had grown up on the stories and his mom told him about meeting the warrior angel that would come to protect him. It sounded ridiculous and yet he found himself believing it was the truth. "So, those two guys you travel with… who are they to you?"

"Brothers," Angela replied automatically. She put her chakram on her belt and secured it. "Isn't that what your mother told you about me? That I am shared by all?"

"Something like that," Charlie replied with a nod. "So Grandpa and the elders going to help my dad?"

"Yes and I will keep you safe until it is done."

"And afterwards?"

"You live your life the way you want, with what feels right and go on to do what you are meant to do."

"What is that?"

Angela looked down at the boy. He was being serious and it looked like he really wanted to know that. She blinked and replied, "That I can't tell you. The truth is I don't know. For people the journey is written, not the destination. That is what it means to have free will."

"But… Mom knew you would come and Grandpa said that you came before and would come back. That doesn't make much sense." Charlie frowned a bit at that as he tried to make sense of it.

"They only told you what was predicted to come. There is something out of the Bible that people find comfort in," Angela replied. It was difficult to explain about the whole thing.

"You mean Ecclesiastes and the whole thing about a time and a season and purpose under heaven? I read too. When it's not school stuff, it's other stuff." Charlie grinned a little as he looked up at Angela. He sobered a little and asked, "Are you my angel like they say in that book?"

Angela looked down at him. This was exactly what she had dreaded would happen and she was betting that Zachariah and his dick ass brothers were puzzled and laughing over this. She was not an angel. She was not even close and yet she is called the earthbound angel and the word Malachi meant messenger which was another term for angel. Then there was her name. She picked it when she left behind her old self and didn't even think about it. It had been tied to a memory related to her mother. Now she was faced with a dilemma. Looking at Charlie she sighed and replied, "Charlie, I'm… not an angel."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not an angel," Angela repeated. She cleared her throat and continued, "I am not them. I am a dhampir, a half human and half vampire who happens to have healer abilities and a penchant for managing to cheat Death." She looked at Charlie and said, "So kid, I am not an angel but someone with the capability to keep you safe while we help your dad."

Charlie raised his brow in a frown. It wasn't funny even though it was tempting to laugh. He could see that she was serious. He looked down and thought a little bit and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he said, "You are an angel. Maybe not in the literal sense but you are one."

Angela studied the boy. She had noticed his behavior and when he looked up at her, it looked like he was sporting an older face. It sounded ridiculous in her thoughts but she saw that there was something off about the kid and it had nothing to do with possession. This was something that was different from that, like it was a part of the kid. He had the world written on his face for a brief moment and then all of a sudden it was gone. The assertion though was there as he expressed with conviction that she was an angel. She replied, "I don't think so."

"Like I said. It is not literal," Charlie replied just as firmly as before. His face fell a little bit, "But if you think like that, does that mean you won't protect me anymore after this?" He looked up at her wanting to know.

Angela paused and her mouth opened a little. She didn't know what to say. She was never one to leave anyone to flounder especially if they were important. She tried not to let pride prevent her from doing the right thing. Yet this kid was making it seem like it was one or the other. It didn't make sense to her but it… She looked at him and replied, "I don't know what you see and I probably won't for a long time but if you need help I will come and offer it. It's what I do. I protect those that can't fight for themselves and teach them how to defend themselves for next time."

"It sounds silly and maybe stupid," Charlie replied ever sounding like his ten year old self. He crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "But you will see what everyone you've helped has seen. He will see it too."

Angela was going to say something when she frowned suddenly and looked around. She looked over at Chuck's house. Something was not right. It wasn't a demon threat. It would have felt different. This was… she instinctively let her hand reach towards her belt.

"What is it?"

Angela glanced at Charlie, "Possibly trouble." She walked over to the fence that separated the two backyards. She looked at it and the area around. She started backing up.

"Wait. Is something wrong? Is Chuck in trouble?"

"I don't know but I have to go."

"Then I'm going too." When Angela paused Charlie explained, "Hey, you're supposed to protect me while Grandpa does his thing. If that means going with you, then… I'm going."

Angela had to concede that. She was supposed to watch the kid but she couldn't turn her back on Chuck if he was in trouble. She sighed, "This is not a good idea but… okay." She put Charlie on her back and held his legs while his arms wrapped around her neck. It was probably easier to go around but the back way was open; she had left it that way.

She vaulted cleanly over the fence and headed towards the back door. She motioned that Charlie was to stay behind her no matter what. She marched into the living room just as she heard the unmistakable sound of Dean's voice shouting, "How the hell are you doing this?"

She shouted as Castiel did, "Dean, let him go."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam has his talk with Chuck and still as blind as a bat with regards to Angie. Keep watching for more on Will You Be My Angel...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean felt like hell and he was pissed. He parked the Impala and was going to leave her when he spotted two punks trying to break into her. He tried to stop them and got hit by a minivan. He saw stars, there were pink band aids on his face and there was a frigging tarp hanging on the back window. Something was going on and it had something to do with this guy named Chuck. There was something going on that he didn't know and he aimed to find out.

He broke into Chuck's place easily and waited for the writer. He was done being nice and demanded that Chuck tell him what the hell was going on. He still believed that Chuck was doing something. This was too damn creepy and… It felt good to ram him into the wall.

"Dean, let him go."

Dean turned to find Castiel standing behind him and his girl Angela ready to draw her chakram on him. She did have one hand raised in a stopping motion and Dean recognized it immediately as her precursor to attack mode. She was going to protect this guy? He realized that he may have stumbled onto something that involved her and she knew what he didn't know. He released Chuck and looked at Castiel since he was closest though the distance wouldn't be a problem for her to cross if necessary.

Castiel looked at Dean and said, "This man is to be protected. The Malachi is doing what she is charged with."

Dean eyed Castiel warily and noted that she hadn't gone down to DEFCON 4 or something. She was still poised to attack. Something was up. Looking at the angel he asked, "Why?"

"He's a prophet of the Lord," Castiel replied. He then glanced at Angela and looked at her silently at first and then said, "You may stand down Malachi."

Dean watched as Angela relaxed and came to a full stand down position. It was completely weird since she didn't take orders from anyone especially Castiel. She practically told Uriel and Zachariah to shove it when they tried telling her what to do. He was also struck with a slight sense of hurt that she would see him as a threat but the whole thing about this prophet of the Lord was something new but not new to her and he wasn't sure whether to be more shocked at what Castiel revealed or the fact that she knew and didn't bother telling. It was like making a bad day already worse and he didn't know what to do.

Chuck was stunned. First he meets Absolution who turns out to be a five hundred year old dhampir and is real and not a literary device and then his characters Sam and Dean are real and now… "You… You're Castiel, aren't you?"

Castiel looked at the man who acknowledged him, "It's an honor to meet you Chuck. I admire your work."

Dean looked back and forth between the angel and Chuck. He then noticed that Angela had taken to that patrol pacing she did. What was up with her? "Whoa, whoa, what? This guy? A prophet? Come on. He's practically a _Penthouse Forum_ writer. And what the hell did you do to Angie? Did you know about this Chuck?"

Chuck had scampered to his chair. Dean noticed that Angela had moved closer in a non-obtrusive way. She was ready to defend him if it came to that. Chuck noticed it and while slightly comforted, he wasn't anxious to see a fight that had Absolution. He replied, "I, uh… I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"It was too preposterous," Chuck defended.

"And what about you Angie? You knew didn't you?"

Angela looked at Dean. She could see that he was pissed at this. "Don't yell at him Dean. Yes, I did know. I knew the moment you first discovered the books."

"Then why not tell us?"

"Because I can't," Angela replied. "When a guardian is appointed to a Prophet, they are bound to keep it a secret."

"Not to mention that it sounded arrogant," Chuck put in, "I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." He took a drink of the alcohol he had poured for himself and suddenly felt the calm.

"This guy decides our fate?" Dean wasn't buying it completely and he still couldn't believe that his girl was actually following the damn rules for once. She always did things her way and this time? No something was definitely up and he wanted answers.

"He isn't deciding anything Dean," Angela replied as she continued to use her empath to calm Chuck down.

"Don't say anything right now Angie," Dean warned. He needed to calm down before they got into a fistfight that would end up very bad. "You've never followed rules up and now you do?"

Castiel had been looking through the books. This was difficult for Dean to accept and he was sorry that it had come to this. He repeated, "He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word?" Dean had calmed down enough and it seemed that Angela was taking him at his word. She refused to look at him after he essentially told her to shut up. He looked to Castiel for an explanation. "The word of God. Like the New New Testament?"

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester Gospel," Castiel replied as he finished his examination of the book he was looking at.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean and Chuck said at the same time.

"I am not kidding you," Castiel replied.

Chuck couldn't take it anymore and got up suddenly, "If you'll both please excuse me one minute." He started moving as fast as he could to slink up the stairs. He nearly jumped when he realized that Angela had started to follow him. He motioned, "Please don't follow me. I'm just going upstairs and not going to do anything. God I was crazy for buying that painting."

Dean watched as Angela watch Chuck slink up the stairs. She then turned and walked towards the direction she had come in and took a deep breath. Whatever it was she felt compelled to do, it was like an on-off switch thing or something. He looked at Castiel, "Him? Really?"

"You should have seen Luke," Castiel replied along with Angela.

Dean looked at her. "What?"

"It is an unfortunate thing with seers in general and can affect Prophets too. Sometimes what they see… drives them a little unstable along with the headaches that are worse than the worst migraine you can think of. Those that are more like… me… it is somewhat better," she explained. She reached to where Charlie was hiding and rubbed his shoulder in reassurance and to indicate he was to stay there. She moved forward to be better part of the conversation. "It is a side effect and very rare for one not to be affected."

Dean had to think about it and he paced. He wasn't as pissed which was why he addressed the both of them, "Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets or seers are chosen," Castiel replied. He looked at Dean and continued, "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"The Seer though was chosen by the seven Elders under command of the Creator," Angela added softly.

Dean got that it was done very high up the chain of command. It still didn't explain Angela's actions. "Well whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?" Castiel peered at Dean trying to follow his logic.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean needed to know that right now.

"What the Prophet has written can't be unwritten," Castiel replied sounding a little frustrated that Dean was trying to circumvent this at all. "As he has seen it so it shall come to pass. It is as it has been for the Malachi."

Dean looked over at Angela who had a pensive expression on her face. Of course she would know about it. She had been trying to tell them all along. She warned them that his attempt at opposite day would result in things happening as they said. "You know because you've been through it."

"Yes, Dean. How do you think I became Absolution?"

Dean looked at her and her expression looked like one of pain. "But things haven't gone exactly like it said. You mentioned it somewhat."

"It still happened," she replied. She paused a bit and added, "I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Dean replied in a gentler tone. "I'm sorry that you have to be a part of this and feel you have to hide things from me but what about Sam?"

"Dean," Castiel intoned.

"It's all right Cas. I was getting tired of this bullshit of rules even though I understand their purpose," Angela replied. She continued to look at Dean. "I am sorry that you haven't learned by now that the secrets I keep are not all bad… like Eli."

Dean knew she was right. He had questioned everything and yet he accepted her excuse at the nightclub about Ruby. Sam on the other hand was willing to wait until she deemed it safe to tell what she knew. "I know. But why Angie? What is Chuck to you? You just met him."

"I was asked by Cas to look him up."

"You said something about being a guardian?"

"The Malachi is a guardian of all. They are bound to keep their charge a secret," Castiel explained. "It is the same for those under the protection of a guardian. They can't reveal their guardian's existence."

"So that's why we didn't know about you until we summoned you," Dean replied. It was starting to make some sense now. He looked at Angela and said, "So you're going to stay here and protect Chuck while Lilith is after Sam?"

"It can't be unwritten Dean," Castiel replied.

Angela looked at Castiel and said, "I sensed trouble and came but I have to do something first."

"What is more important than Sam?"

Angela glanced back, "Charlie."

Charlie came out. He still stayed behind her as Dean looked at him and pointed, "The kid? You babysitting a kid is more important than Sam?"

"Would you leave him alone if you knew that something was after him?" Angela looked at Dean and knew that the elder Winchester wouldn't do that. She walked forward and looked him in the eye. "It is something that has to be done." She looked at Castiel and the angel looked away. She then looked back at Dean and said in a whisper, "What Chuck has written in the destination but the path to get there is unwritten. The unwritten can change the destination." She put a finger to Dean's lips to keep him from speaking and took a step back and said, "I need to help Charlie here. Then I will come. That I promise."

* * *

"I know this sucks."

"Don't please."

"You know ever since you and Dean had a talk you've been mopey. Kind of like the tall guy you like so much."

Angela pursed her lips trying not to be annoyed. She felt like she was getting a monster headache and it was something that could have been avoided if it hadn't been for the ancient rules and blah, blah.

_The rules are for the protection of the charge. You know this._

She felt like punching, hitting or doing something that constituted ripping something apart. Sometimes she thought the Huns had the right idea but then again so was drawn and quartered which was essentially the same thing. She paced while Charlie grabbed his bag.

They had been told to get away from the house and to the lodge she had been given for safety. Like it was any better but accordingly it would lead the flying head to them and to a trap they had prepared. If it wasn't protection, it was being the bait to spring the trap. One or the other or sometimes both and the same ole, same ole.

Charlie knew that things were not all right between her and Dean. It seemed that Dean had a hard time understanding about the way the world worked when it regarded the old way and the Old Religion. He could also see that Dean cared deeply for Angela the way an older brother cares for his sister. Angela was right in saying that they were family and that it killed her when she wanted to share a burden with them but was prevented because of the rules.

He finished packing his backpack and put it over his shoulder. He said, "I'm ready."

Angela stopped her pacing and nodded. She knew the kid meant well. She just hated this and she didn't blame Dean if he really told her to get out and stay away. That talk was hardly explanatory. She knew that she was going to have to tell him the truth about what she knew about what he went through even if it meant the ugly parts that still tarnished her soul and will always regret. She said, "Okay. Let's go."

They started to leave the house through the front door. Charlie made sure that the door was looked and with a sigh, he took Angela's hand much to her surprise and they started down the porch steps. He only stopped when he heard his dad say, "I told you to stay away from my son."

Angela looked at Luke aka Strong Bear and replied in a firm voice, "I'm afraid I can't do that. The boy is in danger. This is for his safety."

"You will not take him," the voice of the flying head sounded forth. "He is mine."

"Not now. Not ever." Angela pushed Charlie to run and followed. She needed to buy some time to get some distance between them. She kept looking back and stopped when they were a good distance away. She told Charlie to keep running and that she would catch up.

Charlie obeyed without question, certain that she was going to do what she had to do. He only asked that she didn't hurt his dad. It was a tall order to ask and he knew that. Whatever it was that was making his dad do those things probably didn't care and would do whatever it took. Yet he trusted her and she was an angel no matter what.

Angela stopped and waited for Strong Bear. She was tempted to pull out her chakram but gave up on that since that was most certainly guaranteed to bring some sort of harm to the guy and she made a promise not to. The nice thing was that they had come to an area that wasn't going to be spotted by a nosy parker. She left her chakram alone and stood ready to act.

It wasn't long to wait. The possessed Strong Bear came around the corner and stop as soon as he saw her. He grinned and said, "Now this is a familiar scene."

"Probably if you are tapping into Strong Bear's memories," Angela replied. Her muscles were tensed and she looked like she was going to spring into action. Well she was but it was just a matter of when and if she needed to.

"Or how about a scene familiar with a traitorous woman?"

"Now that would be the case considering that is what you prey upon," Angela replied in a calm tone. "But I would think that you would be a little off considering the one you chose to possess. Of course we could make this easy and you could just come out of there and we could deal with this one on one."

"Now that would be interesting but I kind of like to use physical forms of hurt and actually feel it inflicted."

"So you've done this before." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Angela wouldn't have been surprised that there were other victims. These things tended to live long lives and went seeking out the women that betrayed their husbands and they were killed by them. It sort of was like with the siren almost except that it wasn't a killing for love.

"Of course. There are always traitorous bitches out there. They profess their love and then when they lose interest, they look elsewhere and sleep around like common whores. It's disgusting and they deserve the fate they are given."

"And tormenting the children is also in the cards? Seems like over kill to me and unnecessary." Talking was overrated but sometimes, from her experience, Angela knew that sometimes talking slowed down the attack of the enemy. On some level all things liked to talk about themselves or what they were doing. It was how she was able to find out more about the enemy plans in many cases that involved more elaborate plans. "Besides there is no reason for possessing Strong Bear. His wife didn't betray him."

"Ah but she did by leaving him," Strong Bear pointed out as he came closer. "So it only makes sense that the whole family be punished. He lunged forward and started to swing his fists at her.

Angela blocked with her forearm and countered with open palm strikes. Occasionally she brought up her leg to defend against a strike that was heading for a vital area. She ended up getting a backhand across the face that spun her around and then her hair was grabbed from behind and she was slammed headfirst into a dumpster or the wall nearby. At least she was able to put her hands in front of her to protect her face pretty well.

It didn't help too much. She was grabbed and with impressive strength, she was flung aside. Landing on the ground with a grunt, she rolled a little bit and came to a stop. She managed to turn her body to look at her attacker who was grinning. It was then she heard, "Stop it!"

She looked to find Charlie running towards her. She waved him back, "Charlie. Stay there." She turned her attention towards Strong Bear and slowly got to her feet. "Leave him alone. This doesn't have to get any worse." She was on her hands and knees and looking at Strong Bear and catching her breath. "There was no betrayal."

"You're right," Strong Bear replied. He advanced with a smirk on his face and opened his hands. He noted with pleasure how the boy backed away in fear. "There was no betrayal on her part or his… but yours."

Angela looked at Strong Bear with narrowed eyes. She was no stranger to betrayal and had served both sides of that equation. Yet she couldn't think for the life of her what this was all about unless it was a deed she did years ago and it was coming back to bite her in the ass. "Mine?"

"Yes. Yours," Strong Bear confirmed. He walked closer and stood about four feet from her.

"For what?" Angela managed to get to her feet slowly. She stood so she was face to face with the flying head and in a position to fight.

"You know what. All your life you have kept secrets and twice over you have betrayed the very people you care about. Certainly you are about to. I wonder if that is how you work… leaving one to flounder and one to save."

Angela raised her brow a little and tried not to flinch. She knew that was exactly what Dean had said at Chuck's house. No doubt he saw it as a sort of betrayal. It would then make perfect sense to come for her. "So you're here for me. You want to kill me and then what?"

"Well since you don't have children, perhaps someone closer would like to be fed your flesh and bones. He certainly likes the taste of blood." Strong Bear thought about it and then said, "So are you going to come quietly or are you going to make this messy? Personally I would love to have Dean see you be torn to shreds for your betrayal.

"Not a chance," Angela said.

"You really don't have a choice. Your luck has run out. All betrayal will be paid one way or another."

"Not today," Angela said as she reached behind her. Pulling something out she threw it at Strong Bear and said something in Cheyenne.

At that moment lines appeared in the pavement with Strong Bear standing in the center. He realized what had happened and screamed in rage, "You dare trap me in a ring of the Sun Dance?" His eyes were flaring in anger.

"Did you really think that I would let you kick my ass for no good reason?" It was rather a stupid and rhetorical question but it served as a pretty good comeback. Angela took a step back and rubbed her jaw. She was going to have to explain a bit but her face wasn't too bad. She turned towards Edward and the elders that had arrived and said, "He's secure."

"Thank you. Now you should go. Your friend will need help." Edward looked at her and then gave a slight smile. "The spirits have said as much."

Angela nodded even though something seemed off about it. She knew the whole thing with the ritual was funky but then again she had been through the funky. She paused a moment before turning around and heading in the direction of the motel. She didn't realize she was being followed until she turned and saw Charlie behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you," Charlie answered in a matter of fact tone.

"This isn't a game where I'm going. It's worse."

"I know but you'll be there to protect me and I get the feeling that whatever it is will be surprised with what you have in store." Charlie paused knowing that it wasn't a good reason. He tried again. "Look, you're still on a job while Grandpa is finishing what he needs to do. So as long as I'm with you I am safe."

Angela pursed her lips and sighed. The kid made a point. She was about to say so when it felt like something hit her. She was almost knocked off balance like when hit with a telepathic wave but something hit her but she wasn't sure. She rubbed her chest and wasn't sure of what to say except that she didn't know when Charlie asked her.

It probably was a coincidence that Dean pulled up in the Impala and a big surprise that Chuck was with him. She frowned, "Dean?"

Dean was out of the car and pulling her towards it and practically stuffed her in along with the kid muttering something about it being the only thing. Angela frowned but was willing to go with it for the time being and thinking that the flying head had her crack her skull harder than she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Dean finds out about prophets and about Angie and looks like a showdown with Angie and the flying head. Keep watching to find out more in Will You Be My Angel...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dean was pissed and he was desperate. He couldn't believe that Sam wanted to actually get in a major showdown with Lilith tonight. It didn't help that Angela was around and she was busy helping a kid that was in trouble. Of course he couldn't fault her for that but it just hurt that she couldn't even tell him why until they were practically at zero hour here.

When he got back to the motel he was ready to pack up and get him and Sam out even if they had to swim across the river. The thing was Sam didn't want to go. It didn't help that it came down to the wire he told Sam that he knew about the ESP stuff but not the how or the why. He saw a flicker on his brother's face and also before when he mentioned that their girl knew about Chuck as a prophet and that as part of her Malachi of Absolution thing that he still didn't have a grasp on.

He wasn't going to leave his brother behind but he didn't know what to do. He blustered outside frustrated and angry. Maybe a soda would help.

_Sometimes Dean, you gotta have a little bit of faith._

It was a long shot but he decided to make it work. "Well I feel stupid doing this, but I'm fresh out of options," he said as he looked to the sky. "So please… I need some help. I'm praying okay?"

"Prayer is a sign of faith… something that Angela knows very well," Castiel said as Dean turned around. "This is a good thing, Dean."

"So does that mean that you'll help me?"

Castiel looked at Dean. It was clear that what had been laid before the elder Winchester had not been made clear to him. He already had help but it just didn't occur to him just yet. "I'm not sure what I can do," he replied.

"Drag Sam out of here now, before Lilith shows up and take Angie with you for good measure. I know that bitch still wants her," Dean replied, laying it all out there. He could be angry over things that had been done later but she was still family like Sam. He wouldn't leave her behind.

"It's a prophecy," Castiel replied. "I can't interfere." He knew though that there was one who could and she had done it on numerous occasions. It was why she was sent here in the first place; to find the Prophet and do what she had to do.

Dean hadn't liked that response and he pointed out everything that he and Angela had done and never once asked for anything. He knew for sure that Angela took it and did it and she developed an ever growing negative opinion of angels. She didn't like working for them but she helped anyway because that was who she was and he got that and could understand why she was helping the kid. If anything she would find a way to do both but now he was asking Castiel for help.

Castiel knew that Dean wanted to do what was right by his younger brother. He sort of understood it since he had brothers that he would do anything for and Angela would certainly do the same for him. Yet what Dean was asking he couldn't deliver like he would want. "What you're asking… it's not within my power to do."

"Why? Because it's divine prophecy?"

"Yes."

"So what we're just supposed to wait around and wait for it to happen?" Dean couldn't believe this. This was horseshit in his mind. If Angela were here she would come up with something. He knew it and even though she knew it was prophecy and warned him that things would come to pass… she would find a way.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied after a pause.

"Screw you. You and your mission and for the fact that you put her through hell and play upon her good nature." Dean was angry. He was desperate to even make a petty threat. "If you don't help me now… then when the time comes and you need me… don't bother knocking." He turned to leave. Maybe there was still a chance of Angela getting here on time. He just needed to make a phone call.

Castiel knew that Dean could make good on his threats. That was another thing that he and Angela had in common. When it was deadly serious and they meant it, the threat held true. He remembered once when she refused to help because of the situation that they ended in. He also knew that Dean had the answer in front of him. It was a calculated risk but it was for her too. She had to see what she was capable of. "Dean. Dean."

"What?"

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected." He looked at Dean and hoped that it would sink in.

"I get that," Dean replied angrily.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all… an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Something started to work out in Dean's mind. "And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes."

Dean started to realize a few things as he recalled what had happened when he threatened Chuck. "So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon…"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon," Castiel replied. He paused a moment and then added, "But if she is nearby, then the most fearsome wrath ever seen will rain down on that demon. Healer and protector, Dean. The core of her being and if anything, anything threatens what is close to that core…"

Dean realized what could happen. He had no idea but it made some sense as to her behavior, the way how Uriel and Zachariah had some fear of her. The demon that he made the deal with was scared of her. He had no idea what he had living under his roof except that when she was pissed off past the point of no return… He looked at Castiel.

The angel was looking at him. "Just so you understand. Why I can't help."

"Because it was already here," Dean affirmed as he looked away. He knew what he had to do. He looked at the angel and thanked him. It was no wonder that Angela always understood where he was coming from. She knew certain rules no doubt she knew that Prophets were well protected and that was why she had the kid with her earlier. It made him wonder if she knew about herself.

There was little time to think as he drove to Chuck's place and took a startled Prophet off his couch and told him that he needed him to come with him to the motel where Sam was. Chuck thought he was insane as he said, "Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of Dean. I wrote her."

"But you didn't write Angie. Now listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you okay and we need to find Angie."

"Absolution? Why?" Chuck was clearly confused at that.

"Listen man, she's not an archangel but she's got what it takes to take on Lilith. She's like an archangel. All you gotta do is show up with her in the same room and boom." Even to Dean's ears it sounded crazy. He was having a hard time believing it but he had to have faith in this. "Lilith gets smoked."

"I haven't seen that yet. The story…" Chuck was still trying to process that. He could understand the dhampir part and he knew she was good when she hovered to protect him from Dean earlier but this was insane. "Besides if she were say a guardian angel tethered to me I would have seen it."

"Chuck you're the only shot that I've got left and I know that I'm gonna be considered a douchebag for this by her… but you gotta help me."

"But… I'm just a writer," Chuck stammered.

"This isn't a story anymore. This is real and you're in it. Now I need you to get off your ass and fight."

Dean almost had Chuck but he had to resort to drastic measures especially when Chuck said, "I thought you said that I had an archangel tied to me and won't she be pissed at you?"

"That's an interesting exercise," Dean allowed once he thought about it. "I know how she is and we've fought before so it would be interesting to see who the quicker draw is." He gave a slight smirk that that as if daring Chuck to comply.

About five minutes later, they were speeding along the streets looking for her. Chuck wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that he was going into the same room as Lilith or the fact that they were going after someone that was capable of smiting Lilith. He looked at Dean, "How are you gonna find her?"

"It'll be alright. Angie's… got a way of popping up when she's needed," Dean replied gruffly as he continued driving. He hoped that she would be out and about and she would answer her damn cell phone.

It was sheer luck that he found her with the kid going down the road. She was walking but it looked like something knocked her over. If it was the thing she was supposed to deal with then they could deal with it later. Right now he had her get into the car. He pulled the Impala up with a screech and mentally asked for forgiveness from his baby and got out.

"Dean… what…?"

It was clear to Dean that she was surprised to see him. Clearly she didn't expect him to come looking for her. It was another thing to talk about once he groveled for forgiveness on this one. He got out and without so much as a word and risking a punch to the face, he grabbed her by her arms and pushed her towards the back and thrust her inside the car. He motioned at the kid and said, "Get in."

Yeah it could be kidnapping but she didn't put up much of a fight and it was clear that she was saving it for the drive there. It was clear when Angela said, "Dean, what the hell? And why is Chuck here?"

"Um…" Chuck stammered as he glanced towards the back.

"I need you to do something Angie," Dean said gruffly as he drove. "It may be our only chance to stop this."

"I was on my way to do that and that doesn't explain why Chuck is here. Are you suicidal?" Angela looked at Dean even though she got the back of his head and slight profile.

"So you do know about that part. Thought Cas was jerking my chain," Dean countered.

"He doesn't jerk chains now what the hell Dean? Tell me right now or I will do something that will make this car come to a full and complete stop," Angela threatened. It was low for her but she was not sure what had happened to her and she was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I would like to see you try," Dean countered in their usual fashion. It was just a nice setup to getting to the crux of things. "But it is true. I need you to do something and Chuck here is the key and you can do it."

"I know I can take Lilith on. Alistair was cakewalk and Lenya will get hers."

Dean tried not to look too alarmed at that. He knew Sam and Angela had a hand with killing Alistair and he had seen her pull demons and she was capable of torture. "Not exactly that. The whole Prophet thing is tied to it. You can help in that way."

"Now you're talking shit, Dean," Angela replied as she checked the kid. "That is something that is totally ridiculous." First Charlie and now Dean was claiming she could do something that she couldn't do. It was preposterous.

"It's not. Trust me."

* * *

Sam knew that Dean was angry that he was refusing to leave. He knew he wasn't strong enough and couldn't understand why he wanted to turn and run instead of fight. Angela was staying behind and push came to shove, she would fight. He knew he could do this even if the whole thing made him nervous.

As he paced in the room, he knew he was pushing it when he burned the hex bags and he disarmed one of those medallion ward things Angela was always carrying. He couldn't get rid of Sasha since the dog was under orders and he had yet to figure out how to circumvent those. Besides it was comforting to have her around especially earlier when he admitted those things to Chuck.

He still didn't know if she knew but it was clear that he had to be the one to tell her. He could still hear Sacha's warning in his head along with that snide smirk or whatever it was on his face. He also had the reproachful look from Sasha the rest of the day. Definitely that dog was smarter than she looked for a puppy. Still he could do this; take care of Lilith and end it before it began.

Sasha's low growl told him that someone that wasn't a friendly was nearby. Sam looked at the door and then there was the knock. He slowly went to the door and opened it only to find that there was no one out there and even took a look. As he shut the door, he heard the change in Sasha's tone and knew that the demon was there as he turned to face her.

"Hello Sam," Lilith said.

It was scary but Sam put on a firm look, "I've been waiting for you."

Lilith was pleased at this turn of events. She was displeased to find one of those mutts in here. The last ones she had to go through, they were disgusting. Still time to get to business, "Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand. By the bed."

With a coy smile, Lilith started walking towards the bed. She valued her own skin and wasn't going to let anything, not even the pig poker get in her way with what she was after. She ignored the mutt for now since it didn't move from its spot and went over to the bed. She stopped at the rug and kneeled to find the devil's trap hidden underneath. Typical hunter's trick and obviously they hadn't played with her long enough.

It was easy to get through the trap by breaking it. She stood up and looked at Sam and said, "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

Sasha's low growls were full on growls and her fur had risen along her haunches and back. She looked huge as she bared her canines. Sam looked at the dog and noted that if he didn't do something, Sasha would attack. She was trained to hunt and kill demons and other things but it seemed she was really good at sniffing out the demons.

Looking at Lilith he said, "How about this?" He lifted his hand and called upon his powers.

He watched as it did nothing more than make Lilith's hair billow. It put him in a hard spot now since it was clear that he didn't have the mojo to take her on.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet. Perhaps you should ask Absolution about that… unless she's holding you back."

"So why don't you throw me around then?" Sam shot it back indignantly.

"Because I can't and you know it and she knows it. She was there remember?" Lilith gave her response in an annoyed tone. "You're immune to my charms." She started walking towards Sam saying, "Seems we're at a stalemate."

At that moment Sasha lunged barking and snapping her jaws. She jumped in front of Sam and snapped her jaws as she lowered her body ready to pounce. When she did, Lilith sent the dog flying into the walk, "And I don't need a puppy trying to make this day a bad one."

Sam heard the squeak that Sasha emitted indicating that she had hit hard. He looked at Lilith and said, "Leave her alone."

"Call her off, Sam." Lilith gave a slight smile as she saw the dog get to her feet.

Sam knew that he had to call Sasha off. He said, "Sasha," and walked over and grabbed her leash and tied her to one of the furniture. It was better than nothing but it didn't stop Sasha from growling and snapping at Lilith. He looked at the demon, "So why are you here?"

"To talk."

"Heh. Yeah, well I'm not interested," Sam shot back after making sure Sasha was secure. He would deal with the fallout later.

Lilith paced around Sam studying him, "Mm… Even if I'm offering to stand down? From the seals… the Apocalypse… all of it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No. It was one thing you seemed to have learned from Absolution. Where is she by the way? I find it most interesting that wherever you are, there she is." Lilith looked up at Sam hoping to find the answer. "You don't need to answer that. Besides you always were the smart one. And it's the truth of what I am offering. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

There was something fishy about this to Sam. He looked at her and asked, "Why would you back down? Why now?"

Lilith turned to walk away from Sam. "Turns out I don't survive this war." She turned on her heel to look at Sam, "Killed off right before the good part starts." She really didn't like that part of the whole thing; that she was going to miss the best thing yet to come if she succeeded.

"What do you want?"

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7 and Absolution sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. I swear I can't go near an Essential without her knowing. The good old days when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?" Sam knew any deal was bad no matter what. Even the deal Angela made with Ares to protect Hibah was a bad thing even though the asshat of a god kept his word in the end. Still he wanted to hear this out. Maybe there was a way to make it work and if not, he could pull in broker's rights… that is, if she would do it.

"Your head on a stick," Lilith replied noting the expression on Sam's face as she added, "Dean's too. Call it a consolation prize."

"And Angie?"

Lilith knew he was going to not like this. Still it was fun to poke at it. She replied, "What she offered the last time we met before she tried to be slick. I want her bound heart and soul to me."

"That's not going to happen."

"This isn't a negotiation Sam," Lilith replied shaking her head gently. "Absolution is very valuable alive rather than dead. As a Champion to the people she is a constant thorn in my side. Bound to me, it will insure that I can live the good old days without her interference. She will still be alive since that is what you want."

"But more like a slave to you," Sam retorted back.

"She's not gonna get a better deal than that," Lilith countered firmly. "So what do you say Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester was, isn't it?"

Sam didn't like it at all. He didn't like the fact that Lilith was even going to suggest that. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules and you know it. I'm sure she taught them to you since she knows them well as a broker," Lilith spat back. She stared at Sam as he looked down. The growling from the mutt was annoying but she ignored it since this was what she had been waiting for. "Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of 6 billion innocent people? Should I compare you to Absolution?"

Sam didn't say anything. He wanted it to end but he didn't want to die either. He didn't like that Lilith was daring to compare him to Angela. He knew she was better than he was. He had witnessed her generosity firsthand as well as self-sacrifice for a greater purpose or rather because it was morally the right thing to do.

"Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart. Makes me wonder if you know about Absolution and her issues with blood," Lilith crooned at Sam and noting the expression on his face. This really was too much fun and to think that she wasn't expecting this turn of events.

Sam looked at Lilith, "You think I'm like you?" He felt his temper rise and he spat out, "I'm nothing like you."

"Then prove it," Lilith challenged. She took the silence as near breaking. Would he really do it knowing what it would mean for her and for him? She took a step back, "Going once. Going twice."

"Fine," Sam shouted. He hadn't wanted to do this. He couldn't let all those people down and he knew Angela wouldn't either. Yet he was condemning her to something probably far worse than what Dean went through in hell. He wondered what she would have done and wondered if she would come to the same conclusion and do it.

Lilith was surprised that he would do it but pleased. She would get what she wanted. Smiling she turned to face Sam. "Swell." She took a moment to absorb the moment and then said, "By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss. A lot more." She sat on the bed and patted it seductively.

Sam started to realize that everything that they had read lately was going to play out. Yet he had dug the hole and now he had to go through with it. He felt his throat convulse and he heard the whine in Sasha's growl.

"Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad," Lilith crooned.

Sam took a step forward and heard Sasha's noises increase. She was becoming distressed like earlier. He glanced at her as she tugged at her leash. This had to be done. He continued to walk forward until he was standing next to Lilith on the bed and felt her hand run up his leg. He followed her prompting until the knife was within reach and then grabbed it.

Lilith saw that move a mile away and grabbed his hand. She flipped Sam onto his back, "You know I really didn't want it to come to this but so help me…" She raised it and a large crash occurred.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Dean is trying to explain what he learned and Sam is meeting with Lilith. Will they get there to save Sam? Stay tuned for more Will You Be My Angel...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So all you have to do is do what you wanted to do to me when you thought Chuck was in trouble," Dean said trying to reassure Angela. "Easy right?"

Angela looked at Dean. This was the worst thing to come up with. She didn't even know what the hell she was supposed to do. All she did was come to Chuck's aid and even then she wanted to make sure that Dean's temper didn't flare up again. She had no idea what he was thinking. "Dean…"

"Angie, trust me on this. You know have a little faith," Dean replied as he pulled up. When he looked back at her, he noticed her demeanor had changed.

Looking at Angela, Dean could make out the hardened features of someone ready to commit bloody murder. Oh it looked like it wasn't going to matter if Chuck was there or not. She was going in for Sam and if he didn't see it then, then it was going to be a long drive the next few weeks.

She was out of the car and marching to the door. Chuck had followed and managed to keep up with her stride along with Dean. He lost track of the kid but Charlie was still following them instead of waiting in the car. It was a thing he just didn't think about since his thoughts were on Sam.

Dean kicked in the door and pushed Chuck into the room. He felt bad for doing that and was shocked when the kid ran in to stand with him. Chuck shouted, "I am the Prophet Chuck."

Charlie shouted with him, "And I am Charlie "Black Kettle" Taylor, the next chief of the Cheyenne."

Lilith looked at who entered not believing it, "You've got to be joking."

At that moment something happened and everyone was startled by it. Angela had started to walk forward but it looked like she had been pushed back a bit until she stood straight and tall. Her eyes were glowing orbs and her loose tendrils were billowing. Her hands were fisted and actually glowing as s result from her tattoos underneath her gauntlets glowing. What Lilith saw though, she realized that she had made a serious miscalculation.

Lilith knew that Angela was Absolution and something to be feared but this meant… She looked at what appeared to be a sort of breastplate appear on her chest underneath the jacket she was wearing. The room started to shake and rattle as Absolution's eyes glowed brighter and Lilith knew that she was the target of this. Yet this was impossible. Absolution was not at her full strength left. There was no way that she should…

"Oh this is no joke," Dean said. He was nervous about what was going on and noticed that some things were actually flying a little bit. "You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder and if you knew anything, if Absolution is around when a Prophet is threatened…"

The room started to shake some more and light filled the windows but it was like it was holding back. Lilith looked at the Prophet and the kid standing there with Dean but her attention was on Angela. She said, "It's impossible. Not yet."

Angela looked at Lilith with a twist of her head. She then said in the demon language, "You have touched something that is mine, First."

Sam had been speechless when they busted in and even more so when he noticed the change in Angela. It was like she was a completely different person. When she spoke, he recognized the warping of her voice like when she last spoke like that. It was when Dean had died. Instinctively he knew that this was the wrath that was going to get Lilith and not the archangel that Dean spoke of.

Lilith looked at Angela and replied, "By what right do you claim that?"

"My right," Angela replied and she took a step forward. As she did the whole place increased in its shaking.

Dean realized that she was probably going to go on overload. It wasn't too hard to forget what happened when she accidentally killed herself. He looked at Lilith and said, "You've got 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal or whatever Angie does to you."

Lilith looked around and at Angela. This was not right. She was clearly wrong. She said in the demon language, "You are willing to kill them all to get to me?"

"What makes you think that I will kill them to get to you?" Angela moved forward slightly. She raised one of her hands and the glow that was evident that she was going to pull Lilith out and probably do something horrible.

Dean knew he had to stop it since it was clear that it could end in something that Angela was going to regret. He looked at the demon and said, "You sure you want to tangle with this?"

More debris started falling. The light started to intensify in the window. Lilith looked around. She knew that she had to get out if she was going to achieve what she was going to do. She looked at Sam; she would have him one way or another. Then she looked back at Angela and then smoked out of the hygienist's body.

As soon as the smoke crashed out of the window the rumbling started to die down. The light faded from the windows. Dean was relieved that it worked but it looked like it was working too well. Angela was still looking ready to do battle. She was looking down at the body. So he edged closer and was followed by Chuck who wanted to look.

Sam was panting since he had been holding his breath. He looked at Angela and noted that her eyes were still glowing orbs. The glow in her hands had died but he could tell that she had not cooled down like the other stuff. He looked at the body like the others.

"She's still alive," Angela said, her voice sounding normal. She then looked up and out the window and stared. She then turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Angie?" Dean watched her head towards the door.

Angela stopped and looked at the group in the room. "One thing left to finish," she said and continued to walk out.

"God what have I done?" Dean muttered to himself.

Charlie looked at the Winchesters and then in the direction that Angela had gone. With his decision in mind he took off after her. He was grabbed by the arm by Dean and he protested, "Let me go."

"Where are you going?"

"With her, duh," Charlie replied. He managed to wrench his arm free.

"Kid, she's not in the mood to be kid friendly."

"She's not trying to be that. She's going to finish what had been started," Charlie said as he backed away. "She came with you because she knew you needed help. She was going to help my dad." He turned and ran out the door leaving Dean, Chuck and Sam in there with Sasha pulling at her lead to get free.

Sam got to his feet, "Dean… what…?"

"Something I had to try and I don't know," Dean replied.

"Where is she going?"

"Help the kid's dad Sam. It was what she was doing when I brought her over," Dean replied as he went to untie Sasha. "And what I said about when she's near a threatened Prophet… it's true. I just… didn't expect it."

"I didn't expect it either," Chuck said a bit nervous at what was going on. "Definitely not a literary device."

Dean looked at the opened door and the state of the whole room. The archangel on Chuck's shoulder had definitely been there but it was like it was holding back. It wanted her to take on Lilith if it came to it. Well it looked like she almost did.

_Healer and protector, Dean. That is her core._

_No shit Cas,_ Dean thought to himself as he picked up his stuff. They had to get out and get Chuck home. Even if they had to swim they would get out. There was no doubt that it didn't matter that Chuck was there. She went supercharged because of Sam being in trouble or it was the fact that it was Lilith since she had never done anything like that before with any other demon and he wasn't sure if he should count Alistair. What he could honestly think and say if he could was that he may have done a really bad thing and maybe got more than what he bargained for.

Sam helped Dean and remained quiet for the time being. Like his brother, he was trying to absorb what he had witnessed. He had seen Angela pissed before but this was different and he had seen it before. He could recall vividly how that went down when Lilith tried to kill them both after the hellhounds got Dean. Even her voice was like it was then. Then he thought it was a figment of his imagination but tonight, it was a reality check that it had been real.

The look she gave Lilith's meat, Sam thought there was no life to her eyes but it was usually difficult to tell when they vamped out. Her demeanor though, it was like the other times when she felt she had to be callous in her demeanor if only to make sure that the job was carried out. She just then walked out like it was nothing… He didn't know what to make of it and it was clear that his brother didn't know either.

The ride back to Chuck's place was quiet. Chuck sat in the back with Sasha. He actually felt better about being around the dog and she responded accordingly by being agreeable. On the way back to his house the dog put her head in his lap to get a head rub which he gave as he mulled over what had just happened.

What Dean had told him was right. Angela did come through for them and Chuck had been impressed by the whole thing. He had also been terrified and yet there was a kid there who took to it better than he did. It was just one of those days. He had to admit that he never expected the girl with amber eyes in his painting to be real and something like that archangel Dean had been talking about. It was rather surreal.

When Dean pulled up to his place, it started to rain. Chuck got out of the Impala after giving Sasha another rub. He was passing Dean's window when the elder Winchester called to him. Leaning over Chuck looked at Dean.

Dean for his part had been thinking about what happened. Now that they had delivered Chuck back, there was just one other person to pick up and he hoped she was in a talking mood. When he saw Chuck pass his window, he motioned to the prophet. When Chuck was low enough, he said in a low voice, "Thanks Chuck."

It wasn't much but Chuck got the feeling that there was a lot said. It sounded silly to say something like he hoped to do it again. Rather he opted for a nod. He managed to add, "You're welcome," and turned and headed into his house.

Dean watched him enter before turning the car onto the road. He had a wayward Malachi out there and he didn't aim to leave her there. He just hoped that she wasn't in a bad mood and refused to go altogether.

"You have any idea where to look?" Sam's voice pierced the silence.

"Yeah," Dean replied as he made a turn. "So tell me what happened back there. Like why you tied Sasha up when you know that she could have held Lilith still enough?"

Sam sighed and looked out the window. He looked around to see if he could find Angela but he knew that he was going to have to say something to both his brother and her. Finally he started to tell Dean what had happened as they looked for her and found her waiting on the porch of a house on the stretch of road that Dean had found her on and looking very much like she had been waiting for them all the while.

* * *

"You know… I didn't know that Grandpa lied to you. I thought that it was real."

Angela sat on the porch of the house of Edward and watched the rain pour down while she waited for the boys to come. She was sitting next to Charlie who was keeping her company. Inside the house Edward was tending to his son in law, fully released from the flying head. She looked at Charlie and raised an arm to give a side hug to the boy. "It's not your fault Charlie. It was just one of those things that… it's something that..."

"Grandpa wanted you to realize your power. He knew what would happen to your friend," Charlie offered as he leaned into the hug.

"No he didn't actually know," Angela replied as she looked out. "There were others who suspected and put things into motion to allow things to happen as they did. It was an elaborate lesson and a request of me done in an enigmatic form. Just one of those things."

"But the Kanontsistóntie's was real. You couldn't have known and certainly Grandpa couldn't have until you came along," Charlie pointed out. "And you saved Dad. He's alive and you kept your promise not to hurt him."

Angela thought about that. The whole thing with the Kanontsistóntie's was something that she didn't like since she was still running on the high of scaring the crap out of Lilith. She had taken off without too much of an explanation and headed back to where she had left the elders with their captive spirit. She didn't even realize that Charlie had followed her until she heard him shouting at her and sounding quite out of breath.

She had been surprised that he had managed to keep up and even followed her. Her line of reasoning when she left him there was because of Chuck and she knew that Sam and Dean would look after him even if they didn't know why. She quizzed him on why he was following her and told him that what was going to happen next wasn't going to be like a parlor trick she had shown in the motel room but the kid was insistent on coming with her. She pushed with her logic and he pushed back until he finally said, "But you're my guardian angel."

She really couldn't say anything after that. She really didn't officially declare it but she assumed the mantle of keeping him safe. Besides she was no angel and yet Charlie kept insisting that she was. It was one of those things she decided on letting them think it and let reality help decide things. From her experience, people that were that steadfast in their beliefs were not easily swayed and even with the hard push of reality the opinion and beliefs never changed. So she let Charlie come with her even though she stressed that it really wasn't a good idea.

That opinion didn't change since when they got there, the Kanontsistóntie's had been freed, sort of. Unfortunately it had to be killed completely to free the kid's dad. It was one of those tied to the life force thing and the only way to free it was to kill the thing binding it. That was not a pretty picture and Angela was looking at it on her forearm.

The descriptions of the thing varied but it was actually a giant head with talons and it could fly. That was a no brainer since that was what they did. It just made things difficult since it was hard to hit something that could fly away. The benefit was that it was encased in the trap conceived by the elders and there was a roof over their heads so to speak. Still it wasn't that easy.

When Angela arrived she noticed that the elders were chanting their magic and Edward was waiting. He said that it was time and that they would hold the trap as long as they could. It was then that she realized that the business about another warrior going in was a means of getting her to cooperate. It rankled a bit but she wasn't that annoyed. After all she had been guilty of such a thing herself multiple occasions but the thing was that she always used a part of the truth. Sometimes the person she told figured it out and sometimes they didn't but that didn't mean that it was easy and would go away once it was explained.

The Kanontsistóntie's taunted her while Edward spoke to her in Cheyenne about her inability to fight him on his level. She for the most part ignored him while she listened to Edward. He told her, "The spirits know that this is your fight but you also had another. This is why we have held him and will continue to hold the Kanontsistóntie's until it is defeated."

"You could have just told me that I was to kill it. It wouldn't have been a problem."

"But you are not clear about what you are killing," Edward pointed out. "You see the enemy but you don't. The path lies before you but covered. To defeat it, you must be able to see. It is why you were sent back."

Angela didn't understand what Edward was referring to since there were a few times that could be applied to what he was saying. She looked at the thing in the trap and then at Edward. "What do I need to see?"

"What you have always known."

It was all she was going to get and she accepted that. She nodded and was about to go in when she was stopped, by a woman elder of all things. She didn't protest when the woman painted her face. She was sort of used to it since she could name quite a few instances where she had been painted to reflect the warrior of the time. Hell when she and Wosret went into battle at Karnak they were painted with the markings of their family. So she accepted it and with a blessing from the woman, she walked into the circle.

The battle began right away since the fugly wanted to get it started. She almost had her head taken off by the sharp talons. The best defense was a good offense but in this case she needed to ascertain her offense. She would attack when she could but it was difficult since the thing liked to fly just out of reach. She did manage to give a good punch to the body but that brought trouble.

She almost had her hand taken off when the thing swooped down with the talons fully extended. She managed to pivot in time but it still left a nasty gash on the top of her forearm. After that Angela felt like it was on high speed or something. She lashed back. She gave a hard side kick to throw it off balance when it swooped in and followed through with a throw of her chakram.

The head dropped and rolled, as its other name was. It also made it pissed. It got to what passed for feet and hissed at her. It also screamed at her in rage about her and the things she had done. Her response was calling it a pestilence and such a pestilence must be drawn from the wound. What happened next was very much like what she had done to Jade, the demon.

The Kanontsistóntie's was solid so she put it back into its spirit form. How she did it, she couldn't say except that it came to her and a little bit of help from a Cheyenne song that she remembered a long time ago. She winged it and it was forced into the spirit form. It allowed her to do what she did with the demons except she didn't send this thing to hell, she destroyed it. It was weird since she could have easily killed it in its solid form.

What ended up being the case was that it needed to be made into its spirit form. It was the form it came in when it took over Strong Bear. What went in had to come out in the simplest terms she could explain it. So that was the way it was. When she killed it the trap immediately dissolved in a slight glow and a puff of smoke, leaving her standing there.

Strong Bear needed attention since the possession did take a toll on his body. Angela did what she did instinctively and used her ability to heal like she did the abrasions on Dean's hands when he came back. Now they were sitting on the porch of the house that Strong Bear had been taken to and Charlie was keeping her company while she waited for Sam and Dean.

The gash on her arm was taken care of by her dressing it. She didn't need stitches since her natural abilities were doing what they did best. Besides she had worse and that was the day she acquired Cerebus. The paint she managed to have taken off but there was still some around her eyes. It didn't matter since she could take it off later.

"That looks nasty."

Angela looked at her right arm. There was a very good chance that there was going to be no scarring. Of course that was up for debate. She looked at Charlie and said, "I've had worse. It'll be okay."

"Really? Dang you must be an angel."

"I think you've completely…"Angela looked at the kid and the look he was giving her. She sighed a little and smiled. "It's nice that you think of me that way even if I don't agree."

"Maybe it's because you don't see what others see. You see only the bad parts and maybe the mistakes or things that happened that were beyond your control. Seems to me that is what makes your mind up for you." Charlie shrugged his shoulders as he drew his knees up and hugged them with his arms. "You're a good person."

Angela looked at Charlie as she drew up her right knee to lean against it while she studied him. She made a sound and said, "And maybe someday I might be able to see it as it is."

"Maybe," Charlie replied as he nodded looking at her.

At that moment the Impala drew up. The rain fell like a sheet of water and Angela almost wanted to laugh at the fact that there was tarp tacked to the back window. She shook her head at that since Dean had tried so hard to avoid it from happening and it did. It was a pretty hard lesson to learn about prediction of the future and why it generally wasn't too much of a good idea to know too much about one's own future. She knew that lesson all too well considering that one incident in Siberia before the fall of czarist Russia.

"Looks like your ride is here. They came like you said," Charlie pointed out.

Angela looked at the Impala as it idled in the street. "I have faith in them," she replied as she stood up.

Charlie stood up with her. "So… you're going? Leaving?"

"It's what I do," Angela replied as she looked down at the Charlie. She could tell that he felt like she was abandoning him. At least that was a normal kid response. She explained as best as she could, "I'm sure that your mom and grandpa told you that I am the warrior angel that travels the world saving people, hunting things; my world is that which is hidden."

"Yeah but still… I wish you could stay."

Angela felt her lip twitch. She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the amulet that Ares had given her. She remembered what he said and another memory and she smiled as she looked at it. She looked at Charlie and straightened her features into a stern look and said, "As the Malachi of Absolution, I don't actually belong to one but all. It is said that I protect mankind."

As she said that, she clasped her hands over the amulet. She didn't have to say the spell chant since she knew how to make it work without saying it. "But I do have those that I watch over. So I am a guardian angel." When she had finished she held up the amulet. On the smooth surface of the stone was her tattoo etched into it. The sigils of Castiel and Gabriel were not there but the symbols of the healer and protector were on it.

It was fairly formal as she put the amulet around Charlie's neck. She said, "So by wearing this, you are my charge and under my protection. So if you need help, serious help, use this." She tapped the amulet and stood staring at Charlie.

"Thanks," was all Charlie could say as he looked at the amulet and then back at her. "I mean it."

Angela smiled at Charlie and gently ruffled his hair. "It'll be alright kid. I'll do what I have to and you live." She then started down the steps and got into the Impala.

* * *

**A/N:** Well Lilith got a surprise and Angie went to finish what she started. Looks like she has another job. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Will You Be My Angel...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you still mad at me?"

Angela frowned as she stared up at the moon. They had managed to get out of town and put some fairly good distance between them and town. They only stopped because she had dropped off and hard from her expenditure of energy and was completely out of it. The motel was a small dive and out of the way and the least likely place to attract attention. She looked at Dean, "I thought you'd be mad at me. I nearly clonked Sam a good one."

Dean nearly scoffed at that but stopped himself. She had crashed so hard that they couldn't wake her. Sam was the only one that could carry her without her feet dragging and so he did bridal style into the room they booked. It was one room and two beds and that was it. Sam was barely in the room when she decided to wake up and under normal circumstances it would have been funny.

She woke up but she was under the impression she was being manhandled and lashed out. She hit Sam across the chest with her arm in a clothesline maneuver forcing him to drop her. She landed on her feet and when Dean tried to catch her attention, she attempted the same maneuver on him but he caught her wrist and ended up flat on his back.

She snapped out of it and the silence that ensued… Dean was sure that she bolted when she left the room without a word and shut the door before Sasha could go with her. The pup ended up scratching the door with her nails and whined. She looked at him and Sam as if to ask them to do something and something was what Dean was doing. He was surprised that he found her instead of Sam and they took directions they thought she would go. Looking at her he said, "Sam's good. You know it's been a couple of years since you did something like that."

"I know and I'm sorry," Angela replied as she turned back to look at the moon. "I crashed and hard."

"And is that all of it?" Dean took a couple of steps closer. "I mean I can understand if you were lashing out at me. I mean I didn't give you a choice or anything. I just grabbed you and shoved you through the door."

"You did what you thought was right. It is all anyone can do. I was following through with my instinct to protect." Angela looked down and pressed her fingertips together.

"You and I both know that there is more to it than that," Dean countered. When she looked at him he continued, "Cas told me or hinted as much. It was douchey of me since I did it to play on your feelings for Sam." He looked down at his feet, "So I admit I deserve you being pissed at me."

Angela raised her brow at Dean. "You're like a brother to me Dean I think you pretty much are supposed to piss me off. Still love you though." She gave a small smile.

"Finally," Dean said looking up at the sky after taking in her expression. "I was wondering when it'd get through that beautiful stubborn head of yours that you're family."

"Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me?"

"Just saying it like it is," Dean countered. He smiled at her and was glad that things weren't that bad. "And I know that I was pissed earlier because you knew about Chuck and everything and looking at it now, I realize that you were trying to tell us. I may not understand all this Old Religion and old way crap that you know but I know you and you've always been straight with us no matter what."

Angela studied Dean. "I may be straight but you're still pissed. It's what I told Sam about nearly a yearly ago." She turned to look at the landscape.

"What? That you have a talent for pissing people off?"

"Pretty much." Angela paused a moment and let her breath fog in the night air. "I do things the way I do because I care too much. The choices I've made, some people understand and others hate me even though I saved their lives. It only gets harder the more you keep going and get involved." She looked at Dean and added, "I always try to go for the best choice even when met with a one or the other choice. I wasn't going to let Sam be there alone and I wasn't going to let Charlie down either."

"You certainly proved that," Dean said as he put his hands in his pockets. It was a cold night. "And I put the kid in danger since I figured you wouldn't go without him being safe. I guess that was stupid."

"It was and yet pretty brave. Stuck to me like a barnacle."

"You have a way with kids," Dean offered, "So… kid's dad okay?"

"He's fine. Clean exorcism and the thing is dead. Made me see how much of a pain in the ass I can be being enigmatic about things and keeping secrets. So if anything I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad that you're okay and the kid's okay and Sam's okay otherwise I would have to deal with a bitching Samantha if something happened to you." Dean gave a grin in her direction. "I swear he has excess energy to work off."

Angela made a slight face, "You know…" She then reached out and grabbed Dean around the neck and started ruffling his hair. "That gets really old."

Dean struggled by waving his arms. He tried smacking her hands until he steadied his feet. He then shifted managed to slip the hold. "Never gets old since it's true."

Angela nodded, "Really?" She then charged and grabbed Dean in a wrestling hold. It was similar to a sleeper hold but she didn't want to make Dean pass out. "Then I guess this is just a work out for you."

"Oh I'm getting warmed up." Dean moved and managed to grab ahold of her body. They ended up twisting until he was in a better position. He managed to grab her and put her down on the ground. Luckily the ground was soft. He leaned over and looked down at her. "Cause I can go all night."

The next second had Dean on his stomach since she brought her leg down across the back of his shoulders. She was then on top of him and she said, "So could I. I've actually had to fight from sundown to sunup three days and nights once and no one thought I was a woman."

Dean knew he was beat and tapped out. He rolled over to find her sitting on the ground panting and smiling at him. It was then he noticed the bandage on her arm. He wasn't going to fuss over that. He wasn't Sam. "You win," he breathed and smiled.

Angela let out a breath laugh and sniffed a bit. She wiped the sweat on her brow. It seemed that the tension was released. "Maybe next time you'll win."

"Sam can't beat ya. What chance do I got?"

"There is always a chance," Angela replied, "Just like there are all kinds of strength." She caught Dean's gaze and stared into his hazel eyes so he understood. "There are all kinds of strength."

Dean nodded in understanding. He didn't think that he had a snowball's chance even if the angels said what they said. Yet she had faith in him and it was something that was hard to digest since he hadn't really had that before. Maybe that was enough even with what Sam was up to. "Thanks Angie," he said, "But I really am sorry about all this and… I shouldn't have doubted that you'd come through."

"Family sticks out for each other right?"

"Right."

They sat there for a few more minutes before getting up. Things were better now and at least one of them would be able to get some sleep for what it was worth. They started walking back to the motel and talked along the way. Dean managed to say, "You know Sam was impressed by that."

"Don't try to butter me up Dean," Angela replied. "This only fuels the desire to get her. I am just worried that the goal obscures the road."

"A little less prosy."

"I'm worried about his desire to kill her. I don't doubt that he could but… I've been on this road before." Angela paused a moment and then gave a slight smile that was sober. "But I think that is a goal in common between the three of us. We just have different ways. Let's hope the best one holds out."

* * *

"Sam…"

Sam didn't give a response but continued to clean with antiseptic the already cleaned gash that now looked like a very nasty scratch on the top of her forearm. It left Angela rubbing her still wet hair with a towel and contemplating on hitting the silent Winchester either by wet toweling him or just throwing it. There was also the possibility of yanking her arm away and snapping like a pouty little bitch but she figured that she had already caused enough trouble.

Sam was focused on making sure that the gash was not going to get infected and it served to help him organize his thoughts. Dean had left the room earlier mentioning something about getting food or something. He also hinted that some girls needed privacy especially after mud wrestling, in reference to the fact that he and Angela had come back into the room looking like they decided rolling in the dirt was a good way to relieve tension. As a result, he pounced on her the moment she came out of the shower since he noticed the gash.

"Sam. It's fine."

Sam sighed as he finished. "Now it is." He tossed the cotton swab he had been using and snatched up the roll of gauze. Gently he started wrapping the injury. When he finished he released her arm.

Angela gently rubbed his handiwork. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Angela made a slight click of her tongue. She watched as Sam started putting things away and then said, "Nothing my ass. What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what I saw and…"

"You think that I didn't trust you." At the look Sam shot her, she understood. He couldn't look her in the eye and there were other thoughts going through that head of his. "I would have come regardless if that is the case. It was Lilith and Dean just shoved me through the door."

"It's not that."

"Liar."

"I don't lie. Not to you."

"Then what? About what I did? Honestly, I don't know. I just went with it and it felt good. And Charlie was there." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "You know me and kids."

"Yeah and the last time you sounded like that was when Lilith killed Dean." When Angela looked at him sharply, Sam explained, "I heard it in your voice both times. It was not like Dean breaking something and then trying to hide it. I don't know what to make of it either but… in all honesty I was glad you came." He gave a slight smile and added, "Besides the whole thing with the armor on your chest… It looked pretty cool if scary a bit along with your hands doing that glowing thing."

Angela looked at her hands and inspected them. The only thing worth noting was her tattoos. "Well, these guys can account for that. As a healer if the mindset is that a demon is an illness or a poison… kind of like Jade."

Sam noticed the slightly sad look that marred her features. "It doesn't make you a freak if that's what has you worried."

"Not that. Just remembering something Edward said to me before I took my leave of Charlie. My brain is slow sometimes when a medicine man speaks to me." She gave a slight smile at that. "And that is after actually visiting the Cheyenne and other Indian groups post war and taking a break to deal with the Hatfields and McCoys."

Sam felt a little better at the whole thing. "Just a walking history book."

"I needed a major."

They both chuckled for a moment at that. It would always be a joke between them. Sam liked having someone who could talk intelligently about things that were his forte which was research. She didn't make fun of it but she teased him like when she made it seem like they were arguing a case. He asked, "Is that your plea counselor?"

"Guilty by mental defect," she teased in return. She smiled as she gathered up the garbage and tossed it. "And I've been acquitted," she added with a backward glance and a grin.

"That I don't doubt," Sam replied as he moved closer to toss the last of the trash part of patching up. "So… is everything okay?"

"Well, I don't know if I could that again and I'm not anxious to find out. It was nice to let Lilith know that there is a badass or two around."

"She's scared," Sam replied. "She's running and she said that she wasn't going to survive this war." He sat down in one of the chairs. "That I'll make sure of."

"Is there room for teamwork or do you feel like you have to do it by yourself?" Angela turned to look at Sam as he sat down.

"Can it be a favor for a favor? I mean Dean's looked after me my whole life and you…" Sam made a gesture not sure of how to voice it. Finally he blurted out, "You just belong and you've been doing this for centuries."

Angela considered his words for a moment and then replied softly, "And have you learned anything from all of this?" She really didn't want to get into what she privately called her dragon lady mode and Dean hadn't been too far off the mark when he called her that but it was mostly to annoy his brother.

"Yeah and I'm doing this because… something happened downstairs to Dean. I know it and you know it." Sam looked up at her and it looked like she wasn't going to buy his reasoning but she was listening. "I just don't think that Dean is strong enough and he doesn't have to shoulder it alone."

"True but sometimes the more you fight to change something… like today," Angela replied still softly. She took the seat across from Sam. "I get what you want to do but don't ignore what goes on for simplicity sake and granted I'm the last person to talk to on that since I don't forget much on certain things."

"This is the part where you say handle with care."

"Lot of wisdom in those words," Angela replied smiling gently. "If my methods are strange it is because I learned one thing that I pretty much stuck to my strays; look for your moment and leap for it is only then that you learn to fly. It's what I'm doing for Charlie."

"About that… Dean mentioned his dad was possessed?"

Angela knew that Sam would think about it. She made a clicking sound with her tongue and replied, "Have you ever heard of a flying head?"

* * *

The place looked like the Louisiana bayous with the types of trees and the swampy rivers and tributaries around. Even the sounds of the night were of the bayous of the old south. Angela turned to look around and almost smiled at pleasure in being in one of the few places she liked being in. It was odd that she was dreaming of the bayous…

"Considering the last time was a failure, I'd figure I appeal with something more rudimentary."

Angela made a slight face that almost had a smile as she turned around and replied, "It wasn't a failure, Ares. I just didn't go for it since I was not dressed appropriately."

"And the last time I did that, your angel guard dog gave his bark though I have yet to see his bite," Ares replied standing toe to toe and looking at her. He studied her with a slight lecherous look combined with annoyance at having to deal with her angel.

"And I'm sure that would just get you feeling all warm and gooey inside," Angela replied in sarcasm as she ran a finger on the lapel of his suit and tapped the breast with her finger. She turned to walk and survey the set up Ares had conjured up. "So I take it that you are somewhat pleased of the results."

"You would assume to be correct and I get the satisfaction of seeing you work."

"Then tell me why you couldn't do it yourself since it wasn't that hard to find the kid?" Angela had pivoted on her heel to look at the god of war with a narrowed look.

"Because it was I that asked him to ask you."

Ares and Angela turned to see Castiel looking at them. The angel walked forward and repeated, "I asked him to ask you though it seems that he is inclined to loosely interpret that request." He shot a look at the god of war.

Ares' expression was unapologetic as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well certainly I like to have fun when it involves my favorite here."

"You were asked to relay a request. Not toy with her." Castiel glared at the god. His blue eyes were hard like ice and indicated that he was not in a good mood with what had happened.

"I could say the same for you, staying out of the picture and then when given a chance to actually tell her, you just blow it. Like everything else." Ares shot a deadpan look at the angel, not at all cowed by the expression he was receiving.

"I was there to explain to Dean."

"Blah, blah."

Angela sighed knowing that it could get messy and she really didn't want to have that since she would be irritated in the morning and it would make any joke Dean made about her sleeping in the same bed as Sam just… She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle and it caught their attention. "If I may since I am here you know."

"We know that and that you'd rather think about where you're currently sleeping," Ares replied as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Zip it Ares," Angela replied in a firm tone. She looked at the angel and the god. She focused on the angel and asked, "Cas, why the masquerade in all this? I'm assuming that having Zachariah give me this assignment was more of your suggestion." She looked at the angel with a firm look to indicate that he wasn't to jump around.

"I discovered the boy," Castiel admitted. "I could sense that he was unusual and there seemed to be a fate connected to him." He looked around the landscape noting that Ares had picked things from Angela's memory that would evoke a response. "He's an old soul."

"And you wanted me to find him but not with your superiors knowing," Angela nodded in affirmation.

"Which is why he actually came groveling to me. Plus the kid is a warrior to be and I had my eyes on him since he could walk and talk," Ares replied a bit smugly. "I just relished the thought of seeing an angel grovel and you getting surprised by affection."

"Meaning you were hoping that he would kick and scream at me," Angela replied, her voice laced thick with sarcasm. "I knew he was an old soul given the way he spoke to me. So it was your idea to have Zachariah seek out a Prophet because it would lead me to the kid, Cas. Then you had Ares put me on the trail of the kid by being a pain in the ass about my talent of sniffing out the supernatural."

"That's my warrior queen," Ares replied feeling elated, "And I told Cassy here that you were more than capable of it."

"Yes," Castiel answered a bit more subdued. He actually felt bad for it since it tricked her. He didn't like doing that to her because he cared about her. "My superiors don't understand how you do things the way you do."

Angela mused a bit. She wanted to get rid of Ares to talk to Castiel alone. She countered, "Not bad. Beginner's luck in a secret coop mission."

"Hey, my specialty aside from war," Ares replied with a smug smile. "So I guess my work is done and thanks for taking the time to protect the kid."

"Oh he's my charge now by ancient law and blah, blah," Angela countered. "He has my sigil and I have to thank you for that." She gave a sweet smile as she said it, "So… you would have to deal with me if something happens. That amulet you gave me came in handy considering that it would have been worthless against the fugly I was dealing with." She ended up making a sort of pout mingled with her smile.

"Very clever," Ares replied with a slight smile to indicate his pride. He turned to leave but stopped to add, "You met my expectations but you still owe me for the favor I granted you." He smirked as if to urge her to challenge that.

"Of course since this was fulfilling a request from a lowly angel," she replied in sarcasm. "So I shall wait until you call for it."

Ares smirked knowing that she would not forget the terms of the deal. She was the one that negotiated it. He gave a scoff, "Sweet dream my queen," and was gone leaving the angel and Angela there.

Angela sighed and looked at Castiel. The angel shuffled a bit and said, "I am sorry that you had to be a part of that."

"I am curious about how you knew I would react like that," Angela replied. "What gives Cas? You know I'm no angel."

"You are the earthbound angel," Castiel reiterated, his gravelly voice taking an almost annoyed tone. "You are an angel in your own right and a healer. It is your core." When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything he continued, "You may have acted on the instinct to protect the Prophet and your charge but you and I know that there is but one reason why you would do that."

"And you let Dean know," Angela replied. She had turned so her back faced the angel. She made a slight turn when she spoke. "I'm not sure of what to think of that except that you risked a lot telling him that and the fact that Prophets are protected."

"It was disobedience." Castiel looked at her with his blue eyes. He had walked towards her and turned her so she faced him. "I know where your heart lies. It is my secret to keep as it is Dean's."

"You're risking too much for me."

"I am your guardian. As you are to Charlie."

"At least he asked," Angela said with a chuckle. "And I took it. I'm glad you're my angel Cas." She gave the angel a kiss on his cheek and stood back and smiled. She was surprised to see the faint ghost of a smile on his face as he sent her back into her deep sleep. As she slept, she instinctively pressed her body against Sam's as he pulled her close while they waited to greet another day.

* * *

**A/N:** Well talks have been had and Angela gets the full scoop from Cas and Ares. Another thing that could get Cas into trouble. Things are okay for now. Let's see where they take us in 3.19 Hear No Evil, See no Evil...


End file.
